Burn
by vikinggoddss
Summary: An A/U look at season 6 from Hydro through Crimson. What would happen if Clark was really as affected as it appeared after he'd kissed Lois in that alley while playing dress up as Green Arrow? How would he deal with these *new* feelings? Read and find out, but be warned...there is an M rating here for a reason. *Smut warning*
1. Chapter 1

Title: Burn

Pairing: Lois and Clark

Author: vikinggoddss

Rating: M

A/N: Thank you to my bud Jenna (Angel's blue eyed girl) for beta reading this for me. You're the best Jen!

Disclaimer: Don't own any characters. They're all property of DC comics and the WB/CW.

This takes place in Season 6 between Hydro and Crimson. It's a blend of cannon and A/U/.

**Part 1 It was just a kiss...**

**A dark alley in the middle of Metropolis**:

Lois was struggling with a big burly guy who had her locked in a death grip from behind, when all of a sudden he was there…dropping in from nowhere.

"Let her go," he said, all powerful.

He tossed her attacker across the alley as if the guy weighed no more than an ounce. Lois eyed him from the ground as he pulled out one of his trusty arrows. He turned and pointed it at Jimmy's attackers, but those cowards fled the scene as soon as he took aim.

Lois bit her lip as she gathered her courage for what she was about to do. He held a hand out and Lois placed her much smaller one securely in his. He pulled her up with little or no effort and she smiled.

Jimmy grabbed his camera as Lois moved closer to the man in green leather. "Your secrets safe with me, Oliver," she said and then she did the totally unexpected…she kissed him.

**A moment later…**

Clark Kent was on fire as he zipped away from the alley and around the corner of the building. He pulled off the Green Arrow hood and glasses that Oliver had given him and gasped for breath, dazed and confused at his response to the massively hot kiss Lois had just laid on him.

_What the hell was that?!_

Lois kissing him had been a surprise, yeah, but what had really tilted his world on its axis, had been his response to it. He hadn't pushed her away. Instead he'd opened his mouth and kissed her back! And what a kiss! It had nearly blown the top of his head off right there in the alley with Olsen snapping pictures of it—them and everything. The only thing that had stopped that kiss from going any further, had been Lois herself when (he believed) it had finally dawned on her that he was not Oliver. And then of course, there'd been Oliver himself crashing the party with "that was a hell of a thank you." Oliver showing up mid-save had been planned. But, what hadn't been planned was the kiss he'd walked in on. Clark hadn't missed the somewhat pissed off look Oliver had shot him either and he sure as hell hadn't missed Lois's reaction to feeling duped. She'd smacked him so hard that had he *not* been made of steel, (he was pretty sure) his ears would be ringing for the next month or so!

He could still hear them in the alley as Lois told Oliver that it had been "Just a hunch." To the blonde's question of "Did you just call him Oliver?" Shaking his head and trying to wipe the memory of that kiss from his mind, Clark blurred away; but no matter how fast he ran, he couldn't outrun what it felt like to taste Lois Lane for the first time. And once he admitted it was only for the first time—he couldn't help but want a second time…

**The next day:**

The day had started off badly. Clark had returned Oliver's equipment and the blonde billionaire had not been shy about asking Clark why he'd been kissing his girlfriend last night.

Clark flushed. "It—well—it just happened. _She_ kissed _me_." He knew it was lame as far as excuses went, but he really didn't have another.

"And you kissed her back," Oliver returned.

Clark flushed an even deeper shade of red because he couldn't deny it—at least not with Oliver standing right there. He'd done a whole lot of denying last night, but now…He shook his head. "It won't ever happen again," he said instead of offering another excuse.

"Sure about that?" Oliver asked; his brow arching.

Clark's eyes widened. How did he…? He coughed. "Uh…yeah, I'm sure. Unless you want me to dress up as Green Arrow again…" he taunted, trying to play down his reaction in the whole drama, "I don't think Lois and I will be…um…doing any more kissing in the near future."

Oliver stared at him for so long without saying anything, Clark almost began to shuffle his feet. "What?" he finally asked.

Oliver shrugged. "Nothing," he replied, but Clark saw something in his eyes—something that bothered him. Oliver looked worried and maybe still a little bit jealous, too. "I'm just wondering if you really believe that or if you're just saying it because you know that's what I want to hear."

Clark's jaw hardened. "You're way off base and out of line, Oliver."

"I'm out of line?" he scoffed. "You lip-locked my girlfriend while pretending to be me, but I'm out of line!" He snorted. "That's great Clark."

Clark had the good grace to back down and look embarrassed. "I told you it didn't happen like that…" he explained, but it sounded feeble, even to his own ears.

"Keep telling yourself that big guy," Oliver replied, "but we both know there's something between you and Lois." Clark opened his mouth to hotly deny that statement, but Oliver simply held up his hand, shutting down whatever Clark was about to say. "Save it. I heard it from both of you before. And, while I might have bought it then…after last night…" He shook his head and then leveled his dark eyed gaze directly at Clark. "Lie to yourself all you want, Clark, but don't try and get me to go along for the ride, too."

Oliver's words rang in his ears and for once Clark found it hard to meet Oliver's eyes or say a word in his defense.

The blonde playboy went to the bar and fixed himself a drink. He made a token offer to Clark and clearly wasn't surprised when the bigger man shook his head no. Oliver lifted his drink. "What no hot denial anymore?"

Clark shrugged. "You seem like your mind is made up."

Oliver chuckled. "Oh no, it's not my mind that's in question here—it's yours. You said you and her were just friends."

"We are," Clark said. He might have said that with a little more forcefulness if he hadn't spent the last night reliving that damned kiss over and over.

Oliver could see a crack in his shield and played upon it. "Well, last I checked, friends don't kiss friends like that."

Clark gnashed his teeth. "It was a stupid kiss. If you want to let it turn into more than that, then that's up to you. It didn't mean anything," he declared, determined to make not only Oliver believe that, but maybe himself too.

Oliver had the nerve to laugh outright and fed up, Clark left the penthouse even more confused and disturbed than when he'd gotten there.

**A moment later:**

After Oliver's, he super-sped to Chloe's, hoping she'd be the voice of reason for him just like she had in the past. However, luck wasn't on his side, and instead of being his rational conscience, Clark ended up blaming Chloe for making this situation even harder for him.

He'd come over for help with his problem, but instead she'd made him listen to Lois's story first. Clark's entire body was rigid with tension as Lois began to describe last night's scene.

_First Oliver's interrogation and now this!_

Clark couldn't help but wonder if he was being punished or challeneged. Maybe this was Jor-El or something, because after that kiss with Lois, he'd been tortured with the memory of what she tasted like when her tongue had danced with his. He hadn't been able to forget and it seemed no one wanted to let him. And if that wasn't bad enough…now, thanks to Chloe's interference, he was going to get to hear Lois's first person account of the whole debacle!

_It was times like these he wished alcohol affected him…What a mess!_

Clark tried to head it off at the pass, but Chloe had blocked him at every turn, making him listen as Lois expounded on what a good kisser that 'Green Arrow' was.

Her words were like a gut punch straight to his crotch. He did his best to seem unaffected. In reality, he was embarrassed, (since he knew Chloe knew the truth), but when she'd said that "the Green Arrow (him) could teach Ollie a thing or two," Clark had barely managed not to squirm or just reach out and grab her and yank her close. He'd wanted (desperately?!) to take that coffee mug out of her hands and kiss her all over again.

And then he felt guilty. Oliver was right. He felt something. He just wasn't sure what it was.

And that's when he really started to get nervous. How had this happened? He'd never seen it coming, but somewhere between finding him naked in that corn field and crashing into his life like a bat out of hell… to kissing the life out of him last night in that alley, he'd really started to care for Lois. And obviously, more than he realized. He remembered when Lana had asked him about the two of them. She'd even said the best ones started out that way, after he'd called Lois 'bossy-rude and stuck up!' He'd told Lana he couldn't stand Lois, and, sometimes he still couldn't. But, he knew that wasn't true. At least, not all the time—as a matter of fact, there were times he swore she knew him better than anyone did. It had taken the kiss to bring it to the surface. Lois had always gotten under his skin, but this wild desire he felt for her now was almost like flying high on Red K. Most of the time she was all wrong for him (at least he thought so) but, he wanted her with a passion he hadn't felt in a long time; if ever.

A half hour later and after another go round about the spectacular kissing skills of the mysterious 'Green Arrow', Clark was finally able to escape Chloe and Lois's place. He closed the door to the apartment, took a deep calming breath and readjusted himself in his jeans. He was uncomfortably aroused and seriously aching to go back upstairs and show the flippant Lois Lane that Clark Kent and the 'Oh-so-kissable Green Arrow' were (surprise) one and the same. However, he knew that would freak Chloe out, piss Oliver off completely and definitely make Lois angry at him for his part in her deception. All of those concerns kept him heading down the stairs and out the front door.

He stopped outside and paused, his eyes drifting up to the window he knew was hers. Lois. His mind conjured up the feel of her soft lips once again and he sighed. He wasn't sure how to deal with her now. She evoked strong feelings, empathy—anger, except now they seemed to be focused a little more south of his belt buckle and he simply did not know what to do about it. He loved Lana—he was insistent on that. He was holding tight to that teenage dream, (no matter what) but he was becoming a man; and (to his dismay and surprise) the man in him wanted—lusted for Lois Lane.

It was an intolerable situation and one Clark had no idea how to get himself out of.

'_Why the hell had she kissed me, damn it?!'_

A little less than a week later, Clark was once again at Chloe and Lois's place.

He hesitated outside the door nervously. He had to talk to Chloe, but he really didn't want to be confronted with Lois again. Going after Lex and Project 331; getting hooked up with Oliver, Bart, AC and Victor and all that had taken up a lot of his time this last week, so he had successfully managed to avoid her pretty much. Lois. He had to stop this thing he had for her. It was getting worse and he had to nip it in the bud or Chloe would smell something rotten. The last thing he wanted was his best friend figuring out how much 'The Incident' (the kiss) had affected him. She could be a bloodhound when she smelt something was off and if she even got a whiff of what he was feeling for Lois—he'd never hear the end of it.

He took a deep breath and prepared to see her again. At least where Lois was concerned, he was secure in the knowledge that she'd never realize his feelings for her. It drove him crazy that she thought he was an amazing kisser, but in her eyes-he was 'Smallville'. She saw _Green Arrow_ as the sexy man of her dreams, not Clark Kent. His continuous wanting her worried him, but after a week and no dreams of her—he'd let himself believe it was a fluke, that his sudden feelings of passion for her had somehow been created because of playing a role other than himself.

And he'd been pretty damned sure of his theory. That is…until he walked into the apartment without knocking…

"Chloe," he said entering the apartment, but the first thing his eyes landed on was Lois holding up some barely there green negligee. His eyes widened at the sight. His throat closed up and all the blood in his body rushed south at the sight of her curvy body with that nighty aligned up against it. He briefly indulged a fantasy of what she'd look like in said nighty and (at that point) his big brain officially checked out and the little brain was manning the ship. He swelled to uncomfortable proportions within his jeans.

'_She's beautiful,_' was all he could think,_ 'but that teddy would look so much hotter in red…'_

His mind almost ran away with him, but Lois (luckily?) brought him crashing back to reality.

"God, Smallville! Learn how to knock. What if I had been naked?" And then she'd added the "eew," at the end of that sentence as she tossed the teddy into her suitcase.

And (just-like-that) Clark was reminded why she drove him crazy, and not in a good way.

"Hmmph," he said, flushing a bit as he imagined several ways to make Lois Lane finally be quiet for once in her life—including giving her something far better to do with that mouth of hers than talk.

Clark swallowed hard at the image and firmly pushed it from his mind. He was in trouble and he knew it. Better to avoid her at all costs.

**Valentine's Day:**

"Just give the Lana thing a little more time_._ You never know when the next love of your life is just around the corner."

Clark appreciated Chloe's words, but he didn't really believe them. He was confused, angry and hurt and he didn't have one iota how to dig himself out of the hole of misery he'd buried himself into. On one hand, he'd practically shoved the woman that (he was determined) he loved at his nemesis by breaking up with her, and on the other hand, he was dreaming about another woman nightly—one that literally (he was beginning to think) would be the death of him! And now, Chloe actually expected him to go out and celebrate Valentine's Day as if all was peachy in his love life?!

Ugh! He wanted to go back home and brood in his loft.

Just then Jimmy walked in and Clark felt his stomach clench when he noticed Lois following a few paces behind him. She wasn't dressed provocatively. Actually, she was pretty casual in her usual hip hugging jeans and a form fitting, but demure beige jacket, but his dick still stood up, rising at attention and practically saluted her when she finally joined their group.

He wanted to hang his head at his body's betrayal. _Would this crush ever go away?!_

He kept his face bland, unwilling to allow her to see how her presence made him jumpy and excited. "Welcome to the love fest," he quipped, trying to relieve some of his own tension at seeing her so un-expectantly.

Lois seemed just as distraught as he was when she replied, "Yeah, and me without my UZI."

He knew she was still reeling over Oliver and their recent breakup and thinking he might have had a part in that, made him feel all kinds of bad. Add to that he was jealous that she'd said she loved the blonde playboy. He hadn't given it a thought when she'd first told him that, but after 'The Incident', it had really bugged him. Why had she never—not even once—looked at him like that?

While his mind raced, Chloe suddenly pulled Jimmy aside. Clark did his best not to overhear their conversation, but despite trying to give his friends their privacy; he heard Chloe loud and clear when she exclaimed, "Lois and Clark?!" Jimmy's reply however is what really got his heart racing…

"You have to admit they have chemistry," the young photographer told Chloe.

Clark almost groaned out loud. '_Oh no. Now he was being set up with her!'_

Chloe and Jimmy finished their short heated debate and promptly abandoned him or them. Clark pinched the bridge of his nose. This night was getting worse than he'd ever expected.

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye he could see she wasn't happy with the situation. Clark huffed out a soft breath, trying to figure out a way out of the predicament they had suddenly found themselves in—an enforced date of sorts.

Lois finally made her thoughts known. "Please tell me we weren't just set up," she said, looking highly uncomfortable.

He sighed. No use lying. "Looks like it," he replied. It was on the tip of his tongue to ask her why that was so terrible, but he didn't. Did she really see him as such a loser that even the thought of a date with him made her ill?

"Us?" she responded, as if he'd just confessed his secret or something. "That's like hot fudge and…halibut," she said.

Well, he supposed that answered his question. How could he be attracted to someone who found him *so* unattractive?! Had she really just compared him to a cold fish? Instead of voicing any of his thoughts, he went to confirm one of his questions, "I take it I'm the halibut."

And…as usual, Lois's didn't cut him any slack. "Naturally," she agreed with a small smile.

Clark didn't want to hear anymore. There it was there. He'd been obsessing over her for weeks and now she'd told him she found him as attractive as a cold piece of fish. First Lana—now Lois—he was beginning to believe he might be a bit of a masochist to keep chasing after women who were bound and determined to make him feel bad about himself.

He decided to cut his losses for tonight and just go home. "Well," he said, "I've had my fill of fat babies with arrows." He turned to leave. "Knock yourself out, Lois," he called back and with that, he walked away, more than ready to leave this ridiculous non-date behind; as well as his ridiculous desire for her…

Lois went over to a peddler's booth as Clark looked for Chloe and Jimmy to let them know he was leaving. On his second pass he heard he heard Lois telling the woman about her bad luck with men. The woman handed her something, but Clark wasn't really paying attention. His thoughts were on Lois and what she'd just said. He rolled his eyes. Bad luck with men—his ass! She was too damned stubborn and opinionated. Did she ever hear herself and the way she insulted people? Clark couldn't take it anymore. He was either going to kiss her again or tell her off. He preferred to do neither, so when he didn't spot Jimmy or Chloe, he decided to just leave and go home, cursing himself for an idiot to ever really think Lois would see him as more than 'Smallville' the boy she loved to mess with.

**The next day:**

Clark heard her asking for him at the door and he had a ready-made (speech) excuse in his head for what he wanted to say to her to put them back on even keel. His Mom invited her in and he started talking before he even saw her.

"Hey Lois, I'm sorry that Jimmy dragged you into that last night," he said, pouring himself a glass of orange juice. "I mean, after Oliver and…" He glanced up and his eyes landed on her, his words dying in his throat when he got his first glimpse of the outfit she was wearing. He felt hot and sweaty and his big brain simply short circuited, abandoning him in his time of need, while his body responded immediately to how incredibly sexy (dangerous?) she looked. His jeans suddenly seemed far too tight and Clark swallowed nervously at the hungry look in her eyes.

Lois asked his mother to give them a couple of minutes so they could speak alone, and (to his joy and dismay simultaneously) his Mom agreed, saying she'd be upstairs. Lois strutted (it was the only word that made sense for the way she walked) up to him and took the juice pitcher out of his hand.

"Here we find ourselves…all alone," she said, taking his hand. She made a comment about how she'd never noticed how big and strong his hands were and started to rub his palm with her fingers.

Clark's synapses fired all at once. Red flags went off. His penis started to throb painfully within the confines of his jeans and shivers raced up his spine. His mind finally screamed 'danger' and he grabbed his hand back as if she'd bitten him.

"What's going on Lois?" he asked, grinning from the attention, embarrassed too, but a bit breathless from the desire he could plainly see in her eyes.

'_What the hell was happening here?'_

"Well, you know me," she told him reaching behind her back for something. "I'm not really good with words, so…" She handed him a CD case. It was a snake wrapped around a heart shaped guitar and it said in bold lettering, 'To Clark'.

Again, Clark was unsure what to say. For weeks he'd been trying to figure out what he felt for her and now this. She was coming on to him like a two ton truck with no brakes. What the hell did this mean? And what happened to being a cold fish?

"People don't think Whitesnake sings power ballads…but they do," she said.

He held up the case, smiling nervously. "You made me a mixed CD." It wasn't a question. It was a stalling tactic as he tried to decide if this was real or if Lois was pulling some kind of major prank on him.

"Yeah," Lois admitted; her voice breathy and girly. He frowned. Her voice sounded…off. She took a step closer and he wanted to back away, but the kitchen island was at his back and he had nowhere to go. Lois had him trapped. "I'll kill you if you tell anyone this, but…" she said, getting right up close to him and invading his personal space.

He was already hard—had been since she made her appearance in his kitchen, but when she leaned forward and ran her hand up his arm, he went man of steel hard. He tried to keep his attention on her face, but her breasts were displayed perfectly in that blouse and he had to swallow quickly as his mouth watered with rising lust.

She was so close; his head spun just a bit.

"There's nothing that I love more, than slow dancing with some *big*…" She pulled his arms around her waist, "strong arms around me." She looped hers around his neck and gazed up at him with desire. Clark gulped. "Just like yours, Smallville."

He clenched his hands, rubbing her back for a moment, stunned at the sudden turn of events. He wanted to kiss her, and might have, but it was her use of the nickname that saved him. Lois had used it so many times to bug him—even if it didn't now—that nickname, once upon a time, had really irritated him and it reminded him that what she was doing right then was _not _normal Lois behavior.

He tugged her arms from around his neck, stuttering, "Lo-Lois, why don't you go put this on…"

And when she'd agreed, Clark blurred form the house like the devil himself was nipping at his heels the entire way.

**So there's the first part. I'm trying to keep it as close to cannon as I can, but of course it's Clois all the way, so it's going to go A/U (at least in this season) **

**Reviews are like little pieces of chocolate…let me know if anyone is still out there loving this couple.**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Burn

Pairing: Lois and Clark

Rating: This chapter definitely earns its rating. If you don't like smut, I would skip this chapter pretty much.

Author: vikingggoddss

**Again: Thank you to my awesome beta: Jenna! More widely known here as Angel's blue eyed girl. You rock Jen & I seriously couldn't do this without all your help and reworking these chapters with me. Thanks so so so much! Plus, all your advice on the naughty stuff was just fantasterific! He-he.

A/N: I wanted to give a shout to all my reviewers. I wasn't sure if I'd get a response here coz the show has been off the air for 3 years, but I'm really happy with the replies. Thank you all so much. To those who didn't log in so I can send a reply I'm sending a quick thanks…

To DPIntern: Thanks for your review. I'm so glad you like it.

ToClois4eva: I agree Clark looked totally blown away by that kiss. WTF! Why did they never make mention of it again and make him still look at her as if she had the plague? Makes no sense.

To the 2 guests who commented. Thank you. Glad you like the story.

To Hotchocolate329: Thank you for your great review and for the tip that I misspelled…I appreciated that. Yeah, I added it after Jen betaed this—she sent me a little pm reminding me to do my own spell check after I add. He-he!

To Clois fan: Thanks for the great review…I am so excited this is getting such a good response.

Thanks again. Taz *_*

**On to the next part:**

**Inferno:**

"Will this holiday never end?" Clark Kent bemoaned as he entered the bullpen of the Daily Planet. He was freaking out and had had hoped Chloe would help him. She'd been supposed to meet him over twenty minutes prior and as he reminded her of that fact, he was worried that Lois was going to show up at any minute and blindside him again.

He explained the situation to Chloe—even showed her the CD and while Chloe giggled at the whole ordeal. Clark didn't find it so amusing. His feelings for Lois were all over the place, and the last thing he needed was her turning into some sort of 'love potion infected-Clark Kent-groupie'! It would only make it all the harder to deny his attraction to her.

Clark wanted to bang his head against a wall. "Chloe, we have to find out what happened, before she strikes again," he said worriedly.

Despite being turned on by Lois's aggressive pursuit, the other (more rational) side of his personality realized her behavior was way out of line. She'd just broken up with Oliver and last night she'd compared him and her together as fish and chocolate—ugh—could anything *be more* disgusting?! But now…now, she was all over him like white on rice. Something had obviously happened to her between today and after he'd left her last night. And, as much as Clark kind of enjoyed seeing her so hot and bothered for him…it wouldn't be fair to take advantage of her in this state.

Chloe's eyes drifted over his shoulder and her infectious grin lit up her pixie like features. "Too late," she chirped.

Clark spun around, his stomach tightening uncomfortably when he spotted Lois standing there, hands on her hips and eyeing him like he was a tasty treat she wanted to consume.

"There you are…" she announced, striding into the bullpen, hips swinging in a way that had Clark's thoughts heading straight into areas it was safer not to venture. "I've been searching all over for you." Clark felt the noose tightening as she cornered him again. "Look what I got," she told him pulling her low cut blue blouse aside to reveal a tattoo of a heart with a ribbon through it that read 'Lois and Clark forever'.

He narrowed his eyes, sure he was seeing things. But, then she suggested he get one to match and Clark turned back to Chloe, a stunned look on his face. Chloe, for her part only let out a few stutters of shock before she (thank God) realized Lois was off the deep end, too. Flustered, Chloe was quick to say she'd "look into that story" and bolted, basically tossing him from the frying pan and into the fire by leaving him alone with Lois, who was (of course) immediately all over him.

"Uh…Chloe!" Clark strode after his friend in an attempt to go and drag her back to act as chaperone (kicking and screaming if need be) however, he was way laid by Lois.

"Hi you," she said, running her hand down the side of his face and pressing up against him in a way that made Clark's heart race.

"Hmm. Um…hi," he said, his body shuddering from the brief contact her fingers made his ear. He swallowed hard. This was heading into very dangerous territory. He had to get her to stop. "Lois," he said, grabbing her by the hand and taking her out of the very public forum of the Planet's Bullpen. He really (really) wanted to kiss her again and her throwing herself at him was *not* helping his willpower at all!

"Now Lois…" he started again, hoping to talk some sense into her, but she didn't let him finish. Instead, she took matters into her own hands by grabbing him by the collar and manhandling him into a phone booth in the Planet's lobby.

"You know, you can turn on the modesty all you want, Smallville." She placed her hands against his chest and leaned in. "It only makes you that much more adorable."

He gaped at her. _Did she just call me adorable?_

If someone had told him (just this morning) that Lois Lane would be calling him adorable someday, he would've literally laughed in their face.

"Lois!" he said, trying to keep her hands off him, but failing. It was as if she had more than two hands and all of them were trying to grope him. "What happened to you when I left last night?"

Lois took a breath, making her chest rise and fall. "I went home…alone," she said breathlessly, but a bit sadly, making him pause long enough for her to get hold of him again. She cupped the back of his neck and held him tight. "But you know where I wanted to be…"

Her eyes were firmly focused on his lips and Clark could see it coming. He knew what she was planning. He had the power to throw her off him—push her away—anything, but he didn't. His heart was thundering in his ears, and he finally admitted, there was a part of him that wanted this as bad as she obviously did.

Lois was going to kiss him again, and he was going to let her.

Her breath ghosted across his lips and his body responded, his stomach fluttered in anticipation and his ever faithful dick was practically begging for her attention. He barely had a second to contemplate her kiss and then it was happening; her lips were on his. It was like shooting off a firework. His head spun and every nerve ending in his body exploded, heat raced up his spine and it made him harden to an almost painful level. He tried to resist—he did. Lois wasn't herself, but when her tongue traced his lips, he couldn't stop his response. He gave a soft gasp and that was all it took for her to close the deal. Her tongue slipped inside his mouth and Clark's head whirled. Once she had him in a lip lock, he couldn't seem to find the will to put an end to something he knew was wrong, but felt so good.

The only thing his brain seemed capable of communicating was what a spectacular kisser Lois Lane was…

And that's when things took an even crazier turn. As her tongue stroked his, he suddenly got lightheaded, almost feverish for a moment, and while he might contribute that to the fact he was getting kissed like he'd never been kissed before… Clark felt his eyes flare hot and it took him less than a second to recognize the effects of Red K. His eyes widened exponentially as the realization hit him with the force of a sledge hammer—Lois was somehow infected with Red-Kryptonite! And now, thanks to kissing her—so was he! He barely had time to register (or worry over) the fact, before the effects of the meteor rock zinged through him like a bolt of lightning, wiping away any and all of the inhibitions that had kept him from taking advantage of this situation and acting on his growing attraction to her.

Flying high and horny as hell, any morals or ideals Clark held went right out the window. He wanted her and as the Red K infused his body, he didn't see a reason not to take what he wanted anymore. He broke off the kiss, breathing heavily as he eyed his prey. His lip curled as he took in her flushed face, her racing heart. She was as turned on as he was. Her pulse was pounding in excitement, as was his. He let all his reservations go, relieving himself of the burden of wanting what he couldn't have. He could. Right now, as a matter of fact…

Not giving a thought to the right or wrong of it, Clark acted on his impulses and within a second, their positions were reversed and it was _him_ all over _Lois_. He practically pounced on her as he pushed her back into the wall of the phone booth and kissed her like he'd been dying to do ever since he'd got his first taste of her in the alley a couple of weeks ago.

He ravished her mouth for several moments, reveling in the unique flavor of Lois filling his senses. Unlike his normally cautious self, Clark jumped (with both feet) into the desire coiling inside his belly, making him hard as a rock and desperate to get inside her. To his delight, she was just as aggressive; giving it back to him, kiss for kiss. Her tongue wasn't shy as it thrust into his mouth, mating with his own until she'd coyly pull back, teasing him, only to let him surge forward, taking control again by dominating the ebb and flow of their kissing. After several minutes of making out in the small booth, Clark was no longer satisfied with their location or with merely kissing her. He wanted—no, he needed more.

"Let's take this to a place more private," he murmured, trailing his lips up her neck to her earlobe. He bit down on the fleshy lobe, swirling his tongue over the non-injured injury. "I want you…now," he purred, his hot, ragged breath sending shivers up and down her spine.

Lois was totally on board with that decision and hand and hand they raced out of the phone booth to the elevator. Clark knew there were some empty offices on the top floor and while it wasn't as nice or as private as he'd like, it was close. Right now, a speedy location was more important than anything. As soon as the doors slid closed, they leapt at each other again. Clark backed her into the wall of the lift, his hands running up and down her body, getting himself acquainted with the curves he'd only fantasized about. The passion between them blasted off again like rocket heading for the moon. It was hands and lips everywhere; like they couldn't get enough anymore, now that the line between friends had been officially crossed. As the elevator slowly headed for the top floor of the building, they were locked in a passionate embrace, kissing and groping each other. Clark grabbed her ass and pulled her flush against his body, grinding his erection against her belly. Lois locked one long leg around his hip, pressing her hot center against the rigid length trapped within his jeans and Clark gave a low growl in approval at this new position. It was spectacular and it made his blood boil even more than it already was. He gritted his teeth, attempting to maintain his composure, wanting it to last more than an elevator ride, but Lois's had other ideas.

Her hand slipped down his belly to cup him and he let out a loud groan. "You're so…big and hard," she breathed, squeezing him gently.

Clark's eyes snapped shut and his head fell back. He cursed softly. That felt so-so good, but…he grabbed her wrist, stopping her exploration. "This will be over too fast if you keep that up," he growled and pulled her hand away from his erection.

His dick was aching so bad, it was pulsing. A sudden visual of his erection being possessed with his super strength and simply bursting through his zipper made him smirk. He glanced at the numbers as they traveled up and gritted his jaw—they couldn't get there fast enough!

Finally the elevator dinged and the doors opened. Immensely relieved, Clark grabbed her hand and pretty much dragged her towards the office at the end of the hall. They stopped outside the door.

"This is your love nest?" she asked with a sly smile.

Clark shrugged. "It was close," he said by way of explanation and kissed her again.

They got lost in another deep, wet kiss, before Lois finally pulled back. "I need you now!" she panted, clutching his collar in a white knuckled grip.

He tilted his head towards the door. "You can have me…in there."

Her eyes danced with excitement and after she gave a small nod, Clark opened the door. Lois marched in with Clark following right behind her. "Wow, well, nothing screams romance like a dusty newspaper office," she said, prancing around the empty desk, smiling, but in a flirty way-not her usual caustic, smart assed smirk. "C'mon, you can do better than this."

Clark shoved some of the items off the desk to make room for what he hoped would soon be him and her on that desk getting busy. "I was planning on it," he told her circling the desk so that she was right in front of him again. He grabbed her and kissed her again. Letting go and feeling free to finally explore whatever this thing was he felt for her.

However, the eternally curious Lois wanted answers—even in her drugged up state. When she stated how sudden this was and asked him why he was suddenly 'interested' Clark refused to answer. He wasn't 'just suddenly' interested. He'd been interested for weeks, ever since 'The Incident', but he had no intention of telling Lois that. Nor, did he want to come clean about how many times her kiss had haunted him in the last couple weeks or how many times he'd re-played the scenario in the alley differently in his head. How many times he'd decided that instead of leaving her with Oliver…instead, he'd whisked her off with him and had done all kinds of naughty, wicked things to her (in his head) after he'd got her alone.

Sure, maybe in this state, she'd probably love it, but later…that information could and (more than likely) would bury him. So, he decided to try and get another kiss from her instead of answering her questions.

However, even juiced up on love potion, Lois was still Lois. She was like a pit bull on a pant leg and she refused to let the matter drop. "No, I mean it," she said, pushing him back, "this is this for real, isn't it?"

Clark pulled back, a frown on his face. Was it? Did he really care for her? Yes, he knew he did. But, did he want something more than her body? He honestly didn't know. He knew it wasn't simply the Red K that was making him desire her. The Red Kryptonite was just the impetus that pushed him into acting on it. But did he really like her –like her or did he simply want her? He wasn't sure. One thing about Red K though, it made him just cold enough to blow her question off without any real introspection.

"Oh yeah," he said without even wincing a bit, as he gave her the answer she was looking for. "This couldn't be more real."

And then his mouth was on hers again and he was heading back into a blissful state of euphoria, but Lois was still full of questions and revelations and to his consternation, she called a halt to their kissing again when she told him she recognized his kiss.

"I knew I'd kissed you before…" she said, "in the alley…" She slapped his chest playfully. "You're Green Arrow!"

Normally, her statement would have caused him to panic, but since he was high as a kite on both Lois and Red Kryptonite, he simply didn't care enough to keep Oliver's secret. "Hardly," he refuted, "I was just pretending to be so you wouldn't know it was Oliver," he told her bluntly and then went in for another kiss.

However, his statement caused Lois to back up all together and un-expectantly put a break to their make out session. As it all fell into place for her in her head, she moved away from Clark to stare out the huge window in the office. "What is my deal with emotional unavailable weekend warriors…?"

Clark wasn't really paying attention. He was high and on fire for her. He had no desire to talk about Green Arrow or Oliver Queen. He had other things on his mind like getting inside her skirt and to further that agenda, he slid up right behind, spooning her behind and put his hands around her tiny waist to pull her back against him again. He was hard and ready to take this to the next level—that is until she dared to basically call him an average—normal guy.

"What do you mean normal?" he asked, more than a little insulted that she thought Oliver was a warrior and he wasn't. "Oliver's not even in the same league as me," he stated.

But then, to add insult to injury, she told him "he didn't need to be macho just for her." That really took the cake. And she kept the insults right on coming.

"I like the dorky farm boy thing."

His ego was taking a beating and Clark didn't like it. "Dorkier than a hood and a quiver?" he muttered, turning to face her, jaw clenched tight in anger. "Just because I don't wear a costume and splash my face all over the papers—"

"Clark!" she said, placing her hands on his chest and stopping his rant.

She then proceeded to tell him she didn't mind that his 'signature move' was driving a tractor and that she found it adorable. That might have made him feel good had her other words not insulted him and bruised his ego even more. He'd had a hard on for her for weeks and she thought he was a dork! An adorable one, yes, but still a dork! It burned. Had he been sober he might have acted more cautiously, but he wasn't. And this time, Clark was unwilling to let it slide and remain the 'farm boy' she always baited him about being. It was time for Lois Lane to see what he was really made of—let Oliver Queen try and top that!

He took her by the arms. "You know, Lois, I think it's time for you to meet the real Clark Kent."

"But first…" he said wickedly, "let me give you a preview of some of my special abilities."

He grabbed her around the waist and without any effort at all laid her flat on her back on top of the desk. In a flash he was at the other end, his head where her thighs met the edge.

Lois leaned up on her elbows and noticing the position, she grinned. "And just what kind of pre-view is this—an oral one?"

He chuckled huskily as he gripped her thighs and spread them wide to accommodate his shoulders. "Definitely," he told her, unzipping her skirt so that it fell open and exposed her black lacy thong to his viewing pleasure.

Lois gasped when his fingers traced her swollen flesh along the lace edge of her panties. "And after I've previewed your skills?" she asked, and her brow rose teasingly, "Do I get to give you a grade?"

Clark's eyes blazed. He loved how she always had a reply to his barbs. She never cried or got upset, she simply zinged him right back. It was hot.

He knelt between her legs and wriggled his brows. "Well, of course I'm shooting for an A plus," he murmured and proceeded to tear her thong right off her body, giving him his first glimpse of Lois's glistening, pink and pouty sex.

She moaned and grabbed hold of his head, burying her fingers in his thick, dark locks. "Well, you better be good then, Smallville."

The scent of her arousal made his cock twitch in his pants and Clark licked his lips, eager for his first taste. "Something tells me this will be better than I even imagined…"

And with those words he lowered his face to her wet folds and buried his lips and tongue in the moist heat of her sex. Lois's moan of approval was just a little louder than his as they each got their first experience of Clark Kent's tour of Lois's galaxy.

He avoided her clitoris at first and focused on just nibbling and licking at her—preparing her. He glided his tongue in and around her sex, sliding it inside her, groaning softly at the taste of her juices. She was so wet—it made him even more excited. He slid first one, then two fingers inside her tight sheath and curled them upwards, humming softly when she gave a loud verbal blessing to these new tactics.

Clark chuckled against her heated flesh. "Just wait, Lois…you haven't seen anything yet…" And with that he let his tongue move a little faster over her. He slithered his tongue faster and faster in and around her sex, getting her worked to a fever pitch, before going in for the kill. He plunged his fingers into her so deep, curling them in a 'come hither' motion just as he finally placed his lips around that little nubbin of nerves that makes all women scream. Lois's body arched and she gasped, bucking against his mouth. He suckled at her, lapping up her sweet nectar, before he started using his super speed on her to really blow her mind. He flattened his tongue against the hard tip of her clitoris and started fluttering it wildly as little growls of intense pleasure rumbled up from his chest adding to the whole experience for Lois.

Lois's hands tugged at his hair, pulling him hard against her sex and grinding against him. It was unbelievable, like he had some high powered vibrator pressed up against her. Her orgasm hit her hard and fast and she came unglued in seconds. Her legs clamped down on his head and she let out a shout that shook the walls of the empty office they were in.

A few moments later she raised her head. Her eyes were glassy and unfocused as she gave him a goofy, utterly sated smile. "Okay…A plus," she said totally breathless from her climax. "Yep, definitely an A plus..."

She went to try and get up, but Clark wasn't done with her yet. With one hand placed flat on her belly, he kept her lying flat underneath him. He chuckled and licked his lips again as his eyes went back to her now sensitive and swollen sex. "Lois, I haven't even finished my first test. Let me give you my final exam and then you can make your evaluation…"

Lois trembled violently at the look of lusty hunger in his eyes. "Oh God…" she moaned and flopped back down to the desk. "Are you trying to kill me, Smallville?" she muttered.

Clark grinned. "Not at all, Lois, I just want to make sure I deserve that A plus."

**Clois**

Determined to get her own licks in, Lois grabbed him by his shirt collar and pulled him up for a kiss. Clark let her, because he really did love the way she kissed. She surprised him, however, when she flipped him over and he suddenly found himself on his back on the desk with Lois straddling his thighs.

He grabbed her by the arms as if to reverse their positions, but she put a finger to his lips. "Unh-uh, my turn," she said with what had to be the sexiest and most wicked grin Clark had ever seen. "Just relax and enjoy hot stuff…" she purred as her hands went to the fly of his jeans.

Clark closed his eyes, willing his body to relax as Lois unbuttoned and unzipped him. He heard her murmur of surprise when she pulled him from his boxers.

"Guess I should stop calling you Smallville," she said softly.

Clark's eyes snapped open and he couldn't stop the short laugh that burst forth. Leave it to Lois Lane to make him laugh during sex. He was still chuckling when he told her, "I really don't mind it anymore."

She bit her lip as if rethinking her offer. "Yeah, I bet, especially when you know it isn't true. Wow…they really grow 'em big out there on the Kent Farm don't they?"

"You can handle it…" he said, eager for her to put her mouth on him. He said the first thing that came to mind to get her to relax. "You're a Lane, remember …and a Lane never backs away from a challenge," he added and when he saw her eyes light up and accept the challenge in his words, he knew he'd said the right thing and grinned cheekily.

Lois laughed outright at his cockiness. "So you have been listening…I thought everything I said went in one ear and out the other."

"Only when you were complaining about my shower time," he replied with a smirk.

Lois leaned down and let her tongue slide along and around the mushroom shaped head of his penis, lapping up the pearly drop of pre-cum that was pooling there. "Then let me give you something besides teasing to remember me by," she said huskily and took the tip of his erection into her hot, wet mouth and began to slowly bob her head up and down his length, taking just a bit more of him on every downward slide of her lips.

Clark's eyes clenched shut. They were burning so hot, he was afraid he might set the office (or far worse Lois) on fire if he opened them. Although, he wished he could see the visual, she was still blowing the top of his head off. Her mouth felt incredible and his hands burrowed into her hair, holding tight as she continued to slowly suck his cock almost all the way down her throat and then back again, but never really taking all of him down.

She did this over and over and it was so-so good, but torturous at the same time because he wanted to be deeper. He thrust his hips up gently. "Lois, c'mon…take it all…" he groaned, close to begging when her tongue traced the underside of his penis, sliding along the thick vein there. Clark groaned in frustration. He was so close and she was teasing him.

Lois looked up at him from beneath her lashes. He was magnificent; so gorgeous and so excited. It made her wet just looking at him. She decided to give him a bone—or in this instance, herself a bone. Lois relaxed her throat completely and slowly allowed his massive length slide down one inch at a time, until she had her face nearly buried in his groin. She couldn't quite get that last inch, but she made up for it by swallowing around his girth and moaning when he gripped her head and cried out at the sensation. She repeated it again, humming in pleasure when he started calling out her name like a prayer of some sort. Her throat relaxed even more as she continued to glide up and down his cock. On one downward stroke, she took him almost all the way in again and palmed his testicles at the same time, squeezing them gently. Clark gave a deep growl and bucked his hips, forcing his cock all the way in. Surprised, Lois gagged, but when she glanced up ready to give him a piece of her mind, she realized he hadn't done it on purpose. He was lost in the pleasure. His eyes were clenched tight as were his fists and he was mumbling her name as he fought letting loose altogether.

Lois had never seen a man so alluring. She was beyond excited, so she decided to give him a moment he would never forget and with restored vigor, she went back to work on him, totally relaxing herself and getting into the moment; she took him all the way this time. She hummed and licked and sucked him, using every trcik she knew until Clark was a writhing hot mess on the desk. She smirked around the satiny steel of his cock when he warned her he was close. She clamped her thighs together, her own body pulsing with desire and with renewed effort she took him all the way into her throat, using her tongue and hands to push him ever closer to the edge of release.

Clark could tell she was out to get him off now, but he wanted to enjoy her mouth a bit more, so his hands went to her head and he thrust his hips up and into her mouth slowly, trying to draw it out and hold off as long as he could. But, then she gave his balls a slight squeeze and deep throated him, swallowing convulsively around his thick length and making these small slurping noises. Clark finally couldn't stop it. Her throat was so tight and when she swallowed…his eyes rolled back and his world exploded.

"Lois!" he gritted out roughly, pumping his hips upwards hard and fast and spurting his hot cum down her throat.

Lois held on tight as he climaxed. He was so strong that when he started thrashing under her, it was almost like wrestling a tiger. Lois glanced up to see his face and in that moment it struck her (like a light bulb turning on in the dark) she'd never seen anything more incredibly beautiful than Clark Kent as he fell away into ecstasy. His entire face changed; softened. No brooding. No furrowed brows. He just glowed and it was the hottest thing she'd ever seen.

She swallowed and swallowed as he came and came, but Lois didn't mind or miss a single drop. On the contrary, giving Smallville a blow job had made her so wet, she wanted to jump him all over again.

Who'd have ever imagined that?

**clois**

It didn't take Clark long to recover. He was grinning widely once he got to his feet again. "That's one to one…I believe in order to earn my grade—I still owe you one more, after all you didn't let me finish what I started earlier."

"I want you inside me," she breathed, grabbing him by the jacket and pulling him to her.

Clark kissed her deeply, but pulled back, refusing to let her take this where he wasn't ready to go just yet. "I have a special place in mind for that," he told her with a mysterious smile. "But for now…"

Lois wasn't sure she could take another round of Clark's super oral skills—especially if he wasn't going to give her the whole enchilada afterwards! She gave a short huff of breath and went to get off the desk. "You got you're A plus, Smallville, you don't really need to—"

"Lois…for once would you just be quiet," he interrupted and placed a hand flat on her tummy, pushing her back, so that she was once again lying flat on the desk, legs dangling off the edge. Before Lois could come up with a suitable (and maybe scathing) reply, Clark was already kneeling between her legs, pushing them wide once again and placing her five inch heels on the desk, so that she was completely open for him.

Her sex was neatly trimmed and pretty; so pink. He licked his lips, eager to resume his previous activities. His hands slid down her thighs, to the crease where her pubic mound began. His lips followed his hands, placing wet heated kisses there until he came to his real prize.

Lois bit her lip, knowing she should tell him off, but was it really so bad he wanted to pleasure her? She couldn't resist giving in to him, but she also couldn't resist adding, "Fine, but don't say I owe you—Oh!" Her words choked off with a gasp and then a soft moan was pulled from her when his fingers parted her folds and his warm breath fluttered over her sensitized flesh.

Clark couldn't get enough of her. She tasted magnificent. "I could do this all day," he groaned and dipped his tongue…barely brushing it along the pouty lips that called out to him.

Lois's head thrashed from side to side and she raised her hips, silently begging him to really touch and taste her—like he had before. "Oh God…" she whispered, "You're insatiable!"

Clark laughed huskily, holding her hips securely in his big hands while his lips hovered barely a centimeter over her voluptuous sex. He inhaled deeply and a sound almost like a purr rumbled up from his chest. "What can I say, Lois? You seem to bring out the animal in me," he told her, and when he raised his face to meet her gaze, his boyish smile seemed completely at odds with his devilish words.

Lois stared at him, stunned at his boldness. Clark Kent and animal just didn't seem to belong in the same sentence. But then he was lowering his face and his mouth was on her, ready and willing to give her another tour of Clark Kent's magical mystery tour of oral sex, and Lois's concentration was lost. The only thoughts running through her head at that moment was 'God! The things he can do with his tongue! And how the hell had she missed this hotness two years ago?'

**A few minutes later…**

Lois had her five inch heels planted firmly on the desktop, her legs were bent at the knee, but spread wide to give Clark all the space he needed as he went down on her again with a force she'd never experienced—at least not in this lifetime.

"Oh God-Oh God-Oh God! Clark! Yes!" she cried, rounding her third orgasm in as many minutes while he continued to work his magic on her. Her fingers clutched and grabbed at his head, nearly tearing his hair out as she grinded against his amazing mouth and super fantastic tongue. He had three fingers buried deep inside her and was moving them in and out, while his tongue moved upon her so fast, Lois's head was spinning.

Weakly, she rose up on her elbows looking down her body so she could see him with his face buried deep between her thighs. The sight was so erotic, Lois whimpered. He raised his gaze and they stared at each other for a very long, sexually charged moment. In that second, Clark's eyes flashed so hot, they appeared red for a second. Lois moaned again and he redoubled his efforts on her clit, sucking it into his mouth, whipping his tongue against her at a speed that was sure to send her flying. He stopped all action for a brief second, gave her clit a gentle bite and then sucked it firmly between his lips, finishing her off. And it did. Lois went off like cannon, her entire body coming off the desk and crying out his name as she was wracked with the all-consuming shudders of the kind of bone deep orgasm that just leaves you utterly spent.

Clark held on to her spasming body, making sure she didn't accidentally hurt herself. He blew some of his cool breath over her, soothing her and Lois finally collapsed back on the desk as her body quivered in the aftershocks of ecstasy his mouth could bring her.

After she'd recovered from that outrageously intense orgasm Lois wobbled to her feet.

"Where's my skirt?" she asked, still breathless.

Clark was highly pleased with himself as he picked it up from the floor and handed Lois her skirt. "So, do you think you're up to see my um…other special skills?"

"If they're anything like your mouth, I'm not sure I'm going to survive," Lois joked, zipping up her skirt.

His grin was cocky. "Well, they are…just not in the same way, but since you loved my other um…skills so much, I expect it'll merit at least an A plus," he teased, arrogantly pointing out how much she had indeed 'enjoyed' his super speedy tongue.

Lois slapped his arm playfully, but didn't both to deny his claim as she let him drag her with him to the roof of the Planet. It was dark outside and Lois gasped, a bit breathless as she realized how long they'd been at it in that office. She glanced sideways at her companion and smiled. Her body shivered as she remembered his mouth on her over and over again. He was certainly full of surprises today—she couldn't wait to see what else he had in store for her!

**Ok, huge smut chapter and definitely not cannon, but I wanted to add this scene between the office and the roof, because…has anyone ever wondered about it being dark when Lois and Clark *finally* make it to the roof? It was broad daylight when she got there…where did all that time go? Well, that, my friends, is my answer. Hope you liked it. :D**

**Reviews are love…and like bits of chocolate too. Hehe.**


	3. Chapter 3

Burn

Author: vikinggoddss

Rating: This is a major smut chapter; you have been warned

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. They are all the property of DC comics, the WB and CW

A/N Again, thank you again to my amazing beta Jenna. Girl you took my hodgepodge sex scenes and made them golden. Thank you so, so much for all your hard work on the smut scenes. People, I have to give credit where credit is due, Jen worked long and hard on the smut in the chapter…fine tuning and making it flow; give my girl some props. She *is* the Queen of Smut!

**Now, thank you again to all of you who have reviewed this story. Some of you I can't pm…but I want you to know I read each and every one. THANK YOU!**

****Clois***

**Okay taking off where we last left our couple…**

**Part 3 Explosion:**

"Wow!" she said, still unsure of why he'd brought her to the roof, but eager to follow wherever he was leading. "This is a beautiful detour, but what are we doing up here?"

Clark didn't answer. He had already had half of what he'd desired, but she'd called him dorky and despite their vigorous foreplay, his ego was still a bit bruised that she thought Oliver was some kind of super hero and he wasn't. "That's Oliver's balcony over there, isn't it?"

Lois squinted. "What that tiny speck under the clock tower?"

He climbed up on the ledge, the wind was blowing in his hair and he felt powerful. He'd just made Lois Lane—the girl that had driven him crazy for years scream his name (more than once) and now he was going to show her what he could 'really' do. It was invigorating and his chest expanded as he took a deep breath. He could still taste her on his lips and he turned to her with a smile. She was staring up at him wide eyed and it soothed his pride a bit to realize she' definitely be looking at him differently after tonight. She'd never compare him to a dead fish and she sure as hell wouldn't be thinking Oliver Queen was better than he was.

"Clark, this isn't funny. You can come back down now," Lois said as she tried to talk him down from the ledge.

"Or you could come up here with me," he replied, leaning down to grab her around her waist and pull her up with him. She gave a little breathless *woo* when he set her on her feet on the ledge of the building. Her pulse was pounding furiously, but he wasn't worried. He had her. When she looked over the side of the building, he felt her tremble and she clutched him tighter. It turned him on. He was going to take her to Oliver's. It wasn't the best laid plan and he was jealous—he knew that too, but it wasn't going to stop him from proving to Lois that the Green Arrow had nothing on him.

He wrapped his arm around her and brought her in close, hugging her to his big body. "You're gonna love this one, Lois, and like I said earlier, I expect at least an A plus…" he told her with a wiggle of his brows.

Lois wasn't sure what he was doing, so she just held on to him for dear life.

"I'd like to see Oliver do this," he said finally, and with that he super jumped off the building and flew high-high-high into the sky, soaring across the night and the city to land them safely and gracefully on the balcony of Oliver's penthouse apartment.

Lois let out a little squeal of laughter when they landed and her face showed her excitement from their ride.

Clark liked that look on her face and he gave her a little spin. "Now, what'd you say about a dorky farm boy?"

He wanted her to recant that statement.

"That was totally wild, but truthfully, I'd kind of already ditched whole the dorky thing after you made me come… oh… like ten times back in that office," she teased, leaning up to brush a kiss across his lips.

Clark growled into the kiss and returned it full force. "Oh, was that all it took? I could have done that anywhere then," he teased back and kissed her again, wrapping his arm around her tiny waist and yanking her into his body, so that her lush breasts were flattened against the hard wall of his chest.

"Mmmmmm" Lois moaned softly after the kiss broke. She pulled away, glanced around the balcony she'd spent many an evening on and glanced at Clark under her lashes. "So…care to share why we're here? I thought you wanted to take me somewhere more…uh…private?"

Clark's resolve wavered for just a moment as his conscience tried to make an appearance. Red K didn't eliminate who he was, it just made him lose the inhibitions to adhere to his normal moral compass. Clark knew he'd probably regret bringing her here later. Oliver had cameras everywhere, and he didn't want to just fool around with Lois. He felt wild and carefree; like the animal he'd told her she brought out in him. He wanted to fuck Lois. He wanted her naked and he wanted deep inside her, and there was a twisted part of him that wanted Oliver to see it—wanted to rub the blonde billionaire's nose in it. Normally, Clark wouldn't dream of doing something so brash or hurtful, but with the Red K pumping through his blood…he simply didn't care. After tonight, it would be clear to Oliver Queen that he didn't have anything on Clark Kent.

"This is pretty private, wouldn't you say?"

Lois gave him a wide eyed surprised look. "Not such a boy-scout after all. Are you?"

Clark chuckled. "Not tonight."

He led her to the double doors of the apartment and easily broke the lock before tossing them open. Lois was flying high on love potion, amazing orgasms and the wild flight across Metropolis. Her heart was pounding with adrenaline as she pranced into the apartment.

Clark could scent her desire again; it made him even more aroused.

"So, let's see…you're super-fast—can leap tall buildings in a single bound and give amazing oral sex…" she said breathlessly. "I can't wait to see what else you can do."

Clark grinned and his chest swelled with her compliments on his sexual prowess. "I proved I'm fast, Lois," he said, spinning her until she twirled back and leaned back against Oliver's infamous clock that hid his Green Arrow equipment. "But, not_ too_ fast," he assured her with a smirk.

Lois spread her arms and crossed her legs, striking a provocative pose. Clark's libido went into overdrive again as he took in just how sexy she looked, especially when she told him he was being "very bad."

Her words were like pouring gas on an already raging fire and his body started to burn again.

"You know," she teased, "the last time I was here…I was with a good friend of yours. You remember him? Blonde and has a fetish for green leather."

Clark was sick of being compared to the leather wearing green wonder and it hardened his resolve to take her here, where Oliver was sure to find out. She'd already told him once he could "teach Ollie a thing or two". It was time to prove that theory once and for all.

"Obviously, he wasn't that good, or you wouldn't be here with me," he said and zeroed in on her lips, ready to start the kissing again.

Lois held him off for a second, before she yanked him in by his collar and dragged his jacket off. Clark went in for another taste of her honeyed lips as tossed his jacket aside carelessly. He kept her mouth occupied as her jacket followed his own. Clark continued to kiss her heatedly as his shirt became the next casualty added to the growing pile of clothes tossed pell-mell across Oliver's apartment. He'd had a preview earlier and it had been hot to but this wouldn't be foreplay. He wanted to be inside her and he was starting to feel the burn of impatience to have her under him.

When they broke apart, she gave him a teasing smile. Her chest heaved and Clark's eyes were drawn to her low cut blouse that showed the perfect amount of cleavage. It was a huge turn on, because her top was daring, but not too daring, still keeping all her charms a bit mysterious. His eyes landed on the tattoo peeking out from the blouse.

"I better make sure you didn't spell my name wrong," he said silkily, using that line as an excuse to tear her shirt open, exposing the tattoo. His mouth watered at the sight of her succulent breasts proudly on display within the confines of her black bustier. He picked her up in his arms and spun her around as she giggled and gave a *woo* for affect. He placed her on her back upon the green divan and quickly followed her down. He tore her shirt open all the way and lowered his body to cover hers as he went back for another taste of her delicious lips.

When their lips met again, Clark groaned low in his throat. There was something about her kisses and it had nothing to do with Red K. It was all her—him—their chemistry together. It was confusing, but so good; he didn't care why it was. He simply enjoyed the feeling. His hand drifted up her side to cup one perfectly round breast. It fit his big hand perfectly. He hadn't really paid the proper amount of attention to them earlier and now he wanted to rectify that. Clark gave an experimental squeeze. She was so soft, but high and firm. Her breasts had been material for more than a few of his fantasies over the years. He'd seen them in her bra and in a bikini, but he was dying to see them naked; in all their unadorned glory. He pulled her into a sitting position and within the blink of an eye he'd removed her blouse and undergarment all in one fell swoop, leaving Lois topless.

He made a sound between a growl and a groan at finally getting a full frontal view of Lois's spectacular tear dropped shaped breasts. Instinctively, she crossed her arms, and Clark frowned at her covering herself. She was far too beautiful to ever hide. Even when she drove him absolutely nuts, he'd always admitted (at least to himself) that Lois had a body that could drive a man crazy and she'd been a star player in more than a few of his adolescent fantasies. But, this was real, and he would not be denied this chance to finally get up close and personal with the body that had driven his teenage hormones through the roof.

Truthfully, Clark knew that was one of the reasons they bickered so much—she picked on him, while he did his best to deny how hot he found her. It was pretty damned frustrating, so he'd lashed out at her. Kind of like the boy who pulled the hair of the girl he liked in school.

That synopsis effectively described his and Lois's anatagonism, since obviously they found each other attractive.

He pulled her arms down, holding them at her sides. "Don't hide from me." His aqua colored gaze hungrily roamed over her chest, taking in her naturally ripe breasts with their rose colored nipples. They weren't just, _as_ good as his fantasies, they were even better. "You're perfect," he murmured, meaning it, as he swallowed hard, practically salivating with the knowledge that he was going to be able to touch and taste them.

Lois flushed and Clark took a mental picture of it. It was a rare thing that he could make Lois Lane actually blush—usually that shoe was on the other foot!

She took several deep breaths, causing her chest to rise and fall quickly and in that heartbeat, Clark's attention was swiftly brought back to those mouthwatering globes and the way they jiggled slightly when she breathed heavily.

"You have the most amazing breasts…" he murmured, not really intending to speak his thoughts out loud, but unconcerned that his did, because it was the truth.

"Yeah, I'd kind of noticed you can't seem to take your eyes off them," Lois returned with a smile.

He grinned in return. She had him there. "They're just…" His left hand palmed one of the twin beauties as his head dipped lower to taste, "perfect," he whispered against her flesh as his tongue lightly swirled around her areola. While he indulged one fantasy, Clark went about getting closer to his next one as his other hand slipped under her and quickly unzipped her skirt. One tug and the material went sliding down her hips. Lois lifted up and Clark dragged the skirt down her thighs and added it to the growing list of clothing that littered the floor. He suckled one rose tipped nipple in his mouth, nibbling at it, before soothing it again with his tongue. He hummed with pleasure and Lois's fingers tunneled through his dark locks, holding his head to her chest and moaning softly while he paid homage to first one breast and then the other. His big hands covered both mounds and pushed them together, creating an outrageous cleavage. Growling softly, he buried his face in their pillowed softness and let his tongue trace the deep line between the perfect globes.

Clark could spend hours (days?) with his face buried in between the incomparable mounds of her breasts. He rubbed his cheek along their softness. "I love your tits…" he blurted out, squeezing them a little roughly in his excitement.

Lois moaned as the line between pleasure and pain blurred. But, before it could really hurt, he was back to nibbling and sucking at her nipples, causing her to smirk at him. "Wow, you really know how to woo a girl with pretty words, don't you?"

He chuckled against her soft flesh and lifted his head. His eyes glowed brightly and one side of his mouth curled wickedly. "I thought we were past the pretty words of seduction, Lois." He widened his eyes and took a lascivious glance down her body. "But, if you want to hear how totally hot you are…then I'll play."

His finger traced the heart of her tattoo. "'Lois and Clark Forever'," he read. His raised his gaze to meet Lois's. "Forever, huh?" He raised a brow. "That's a long time."

"Yeah, well..." She gave a careless shrug, "you know, 'Lois and Clark Just for Today' didn't have the same ring to it," she replied tartly, and he chuckled huskily.

"No. It doesn't." His eyes glowed fiery red again and his hands went back to her breasts, cupping them and fondling them, before sliding his big hands down her torso to take hold of her hips. "How about…Lois and Clark right now?" He licked his lips, his eyes focused on Lois's mouth. "I like the sound of that." With that said, he lowered his head to kiss her, grinding his pelvis against her to allow her to feel the reaction his body had in response to hers.

Lois arched her hips and her mouth met his halfway; they were off and running again as the spark between them blazed hot, like a wild fire out of control. Clark growled into the kiss, thrusting his hips against her harder, his erection butting up against her wet center and making Lois whimper at the much needed friction.

"Me too," she agreed, wrapping her legs around his slim waist and kissing his lips, his jaw, his chest—anywhere and everywhere she could get a hold of. "You make me crazy!" she panted when his hand slipped between their bodies and he cupped her sex through the damp material of her lacy panties. "Oh God!" she cried, bucking her hips up and into his caress. "Yes! Right now…right now sounds freaking perfect, Smallville!"

Clark couldn't agree more. He was so hard, he was painfully aware of every heartbeat Lois had, it seemed his penis throbbed in tune with the pounding of her pulse. He tore her panties away and easily slid one, then two fingers inside her soaking wet channel.

"You're so wet for me," he growled, moving his fingers in and out of her slippery heat.

A hoarse cry was torn from Lois's throat when his fingers curled inside her, finding *that* spot. The one that made her see stars. She raked her nails down his back to grab his firm ass and pulled him forward. She needed all of him, his fingers inside her and his heavy, muscular body covering hers.

"Please…" she moaned, writhing under his hands.

Clark used his thumb to find her clit and swirled the pad of that digit around the tiny nub, using her juices for lubrication, before pressing the heel of his hand squarely upon her clitoris and applying a slight pressure while working his fingers inside her.

Lois's head thrashed from side to side, whimpering. Her body went taught and her hips pumped upwards, grinding into his hand as she threw her head back, drenching his palm with her cum as she shattered under him. "Clark—oh Smallville, yes!" she cried, climaxing long and hard.

His jaw clenched hard and his cock ached as he stared fixated on the incredibly sexy creature under him whimpering both his name and his nickname with such pleasure. Clark decided he liked the way she said his name after all—either one, as long as she screamed it like that.

He popped the button on his fly and yanked down his zipper, almost groaning aloud as some of the pressure on his overly aroused penis was eased. He wanted inside her and there was finally nothing holding him back from taking what he'd secretly desired.

Lois heard the *zziipp* of his fly being lowered. It penetrated her relaxed state of post orgasmic bliss seeming overly loud in the stillness of the night. Her eyes snapped open and she finally focused her dazed gaze on Clark hovering over her, his bulging biceps and broad, muscular chest all but blocking her view of anything , but his amazing physique. Her eyes drifted down his body, past his rippling abdominal muscles to the sight of his jeans open and hanging low on his hips. Her breathing accelerated. He was beautiful. The tented fabric of his boxers was straining to break free from the confines of their denim prison. The thinness of the cotton material left little to the imagination and Lois's gaze focused on the massive bulge there. She'd seen Clark Jr. at full mast earlier. She'd had it down her throat. But, she was a little nervous about taking that impressive beast inside her body.

It had been a long time for her. She and Ollie had never really cemented the deal, so to speak, so Clark would be her first in years.

Clark slid his hands up her calves and thinking to stall him, Lois shook one of her legs at him. "My boots…" she reminded him.

Clark shook his head, grabbing one of her leather clad calves. He raised it high and placed a kiss on the inside of her thigh. "No way. These definitely stay on," he insisted. He grabbed her other knee and ran his hands up her calf to the top of her knee encased in sleek black leather. His grin was wolfish as he spread her leg wide, giving him a bird's eye view of her damp panties. "These boots are sexy as hell and I can't wait to see you in them and nothing else."

Lois shivered delicately at the intensely sexy tone in his voice. Who would have guessed Clark Kent could be so damned naughty?!

He let her legs slide down to rest on either side of his hips, and bracing himself on one hand, he used the other to shove the jeans and boxers down his hips. Lois drew in a sharp breath when the rigid length of his erection finally sprung free. "Oh my…" she murmured, wetting her lips as she was reminded just how impressively built Smallville really was.

"How did you ever put up with me calling you, Smallville?"

He laughed softly. "It doesn't bother me anymore…" There was a slight ruffle in the wind and in less than a blink of an eye, the jeans and boxers were gone and Clark was as naked as Lois. He settled himself back between her thighs and Lois moaned as the weeping tip of his erection brushed against her moist sex. "As a matter of fact…" he continued, leaning down to nibble on the soft, fleshy lobe of her ear, "I was just thinking I kind-a like it…" He nipped at the sensitive flesh, causing her to shudder beneath him, "especially when you're crying it out as you come."

His body, his words—they made her crazy with desire. "God you're hot," she panted, wrapping her long legs around his trim waist, careful not to dig her five inch heels into his flesh. "Why didn't I ever notice how hot you were before now?" she muttered as if confused she could have missed something so obvious.

He shrugged as he took hold of himself and guided his penis to her entrance. He raised his eyes and their gazes locked. "Guess you just weren't looking," he said, pushing inside her body with one sure thrust.

Lois cried out as her inner walls stretched dramatically to accommodate his size. He was big and thick and her body wasn't used to him. He totally filled her. It hurt, but it was a good kind of pain. And while Lois struggled to adjust, Clark reeled, head spinning wildly from how tight she was. She fit around him like a burning velvety soft vice. Her inner muscles clenched and he felt every flutter. It was as close to perfection as he'd ever felt and it took all his willpower to not plunge right in, pound into her and just come right away.

Lois whimpered a bit and it took him a moment to realize she was squirming under him and it wasn't in a good way. He frowned, raising himself up to stare down at her. "Did I hurt you?"

Lois shook her head. It wasn't exactly painful, per se, as it was just feeling totally stretched and so-so full. He was just so…built…everywhere. "No. Just surprised. I know you're a like super-sized and all, but seeing and feeling—two totally different things," she quipped. Clark managed to remain still inside her, not wanting to hurt her. After a moment, she took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

She gave him a dazzling, somewhat teasing smile. "Okay, I'm definitely going to have to come up with a new nickname for you, because seriously, _small_ and _you,_ do _not_ belong in the same sentence," she teased playfully, her nails digging into his naked shoulders while she shifted under his bulk, preparing herself for him to move.

A small burst of laughter erupted from him at her comment. Her words were a balm to the bruising she was constantly giving to his ego. He shook his head, not moving until she seemed comfortable. Even with the Red K corrupting him, it was like he was seeing her in a whole new light. She was really something. One thing was for sure, Lois Lane never failed to surprise him. And while most of the time, Clark wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. At least it was never dull or boring. She kept him on his toes.

He waited a few more moments and then she moved again, but this time it was a little more restless and she bucked her hips. "Well?"

"Ready?" he asked; his voice low and husky.

"Oh yeah," she said softly.

With those two words, Clark finally gave himself the green light to take her like he wanted. He pulled almost all the way out...hesitating a moment, his eyes zeroing in on where they were joined, before gliding back in just as slowly. His eyes wanted to close at all the sensations hitting him, but he refused to miss even a minute of this. He finally had her under him and as her body accepted his length time and again, he couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from the sight of him and Lois joining so intimately. He could feel the inner walls of her sex gripping him tight, milking him as he slid back home. He gritted his teeth. It was heavenly. He repeated the motion again and again, sliding deep and then pulling almost completely out of her, watching them come together as one, in and then out, over and over, groin to groin…grinding. Fucking. It was a highly arousing sight.

Lois moved with him, arching her back and bucking her hips as she met him thrust for thrust. He was going at it so slow. It was obvious he was worried about hurting her because of how big he was, but Lois needed more. "Faster! Harder!" she demanded, pulling his head down so that his eyes were on her face. "Fuck me hard and fast dammit!" And with that final order, she planted a kiss on him that made reminded him of a certain alley and nearly took the top of his head off again.

It did the trick. Clark's pace increased drastically and Lois gave an approving cry as he pumped his hips vigorously, slamming into her and fucking her like she'd asked for. He still kept fierce control over his power, but her words gave him the impetus to really 'do' her the way he'd imagined (many times) over the years while lying awake on the couch and she was just upstairs, sleeping peacefully, happily curled up under his blankets and in his bed.

"Lois…" he hissed into her ear, sending electric tingles racing along her spine. "You feel…so…damned… good." Each word was punctuated with a deep, hard thrust of his cock inside her and Lois's head fell back, eyes closing as the pleasure he was giving her almost overwhelmed her.

"God, Clark! Yes! More…" she moaned, scratching at his back, leaving deep grooves in his flesh. Clark hissed, but the wounds healed almost instantly. He growled softly as Lois dug in again, raking at him with her short nails and demanding he take her—fuck her! Her dirty words turned him on and he gave her what she wanted, riding her hard and fast.

As vigorous as their sex was, Clark still kept a firm leash on his strength the entire time. The only thing he was having problems with was his heat vision. His eyes would burn so hot for a few moments that he'd have to shut them until he could get it under control. But, that was understandable. He was lost in the best sex he'd ever had in his life; breathing hard, covered in sweat and aching for the sweet relief of completion that was just beyond his reach. Not to mention, having Lois under him, powerfully stroking in and out of her body was like making a fantasy come true. She'd always thrown him for a loop, whether it was annoying him to no end or suddenly saying something that made him think she knew him like no other—the woman was a conundrum. And though up until a few hours ago he would have heatedly denied it, he'd wanted to just kiss or fuck her into compliance so many times…it was finally happening and it added to the high the Red K was already giving him.

His grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head, putting her in a submissive position. "I should have done this with you years ago," he muttered, nipping at her neck rough enough to leave as mark.

"Done what?" Lois panted in reply, staring up at him as his body continued to take her higher and higher up the pleasure pinnacle.

"I should have just jumped you the minute you showed up at the farm," he told her, giving her an extra hard pump of his hips.

Lois moved with him, hugging his driving hips with her knees and angling her body to meet each downward stroke. He hit her so deep that last time, her mouth opened and a small cry burst forth. His words finally penetrated her fuzzy brain. "Oh…God…what? Why? What do you mean?"

He grinned, swiveling his hips and hitting her at a different angle. "Because, I've finally found a way to make Lois Lane compliant. If I'd just pulled you into my shower with me that first day and gave you what you needed, maybe you wouldn't have taunted me for years," he teased, following up that provoking comment with a powerful thrust of his hips that made her mouth fall open and a small scream fall from her lips.

Lois's eyes widened and it was obvious she wanted to bite back a scathing retort, but her body was flooded with endorphins and she just couldn't muster up anything more threatening than, "You-you'll pay f-for that later, Kent."

Loving the way she could still try and give it back, he chuckled and drove into her even harder and faster. "Looking forward to it, Lane," he replied with a growl.

The love making between Clark Kent and Lois Lane wasn't just amazing. It was epic and even if neither was ready to admit it—something definitely changed the minute they became one.

"I need you closer," he grunted, as he pulled her leg up higher on his hip, sliding his palm along the leather of her boot. He lifted her leg until it rested on his shoulder and began to thrust again, hitting her at a different angle as he plowed into her harder and faster. Her name burst from his lips when her nails scored his back, digging in. It didn't hurt, but the passion behind it made him even hotter.

"Oh God!" she whimpered, looping her arms around his neck and hanging on for dear life. With the new position, he was so deep. He hit that wonderful spot again inside her again, and she was so close… Her body responded by clenching down hard on his.

Clark's eyes rolled towards the back of his head in pleasure. "Shit!" he gasped, her internal muscles clamping down on him with enough force to throw off his rhythm momentarily. "Fuck that's good!"

Lois obviously found his cursing funny, because she chuckled softly, running her fingers through his sweaty hair as she playfully taunted, "I knew it! I knew I could get Clark Kent to curse." And with that she squeezed him again, making him groan in approval.

His eyes twinkled. "Lois I've been cursing you for years—you drive me crazy!"

She ignored that comment as her belly tightened, her back bowed and every nerve ending in her body started to zing like lighting was racing along her flesh.

"I'm right there…" she choked out, moving her hips hard along with his. She buried her face in his damp flesh, nipping at his corded neck as they moved in a rhythm as old as time. She was on the very edge… "Please…" she whined, looking for that one good thrust from him that would send her over that precipice.

Clark's hands were everywhere on her body as he allowed a bit of super speed out, moving faster and faster, just hard enough to make it hard, but not too hard. He wanted to come, but he didn't want this nirvana to end either. He squeezed her breasts, tugging and pulling at her turgid nipples, before sliding his calloused hands down her sweat-slickened torso to grab her hip for leverage as he plunged deeper into her body.

She whined again and he finally gave in to their bodies' demand for relief. He slipped her leg off his shoulder, got up on his knees and pulled her up to face him so that she was sitting astride him, her legs bent with her five inch heels resting on either side of his hips. He glanced down and took note of how incredibly provocative she looked. He supported her weight at the small of her back with one hand, while the other moved between her legs to where they were joined so intimately. "Ride me," he demanded, thrusting up into her while his fingers moved through her soft curls to find the sensitive bundle of nerves hidden right above her entrance. He placed his fingers against her clit and rubbed it gently, but with a firm amount of pressure, giving her that extra something she needed to really get off.

She never got the chance to move. As soon as he sat up, Lois's eyes widened exponentially at the new position and how deep inside her he was. She could feel his penis brushing the spongy tissue known as the *G-spot* just under her belly button and it made her shudder hard. Her vision blurred, her toes curled in her boots and her entire body started to tremble as she started to come. He rubbed her clit and her mouth opened in a silent scream as she went tumbling over the cliff, into the abyss. She chanted his name like a mantra, her body quivering violently as she was wracked with the most powerful orgasm of her life.

Her release triggered his and Clark felt his control snap when her inner walls throbbed and pulsed around his driving cock; her juices flooded his groin, making her so slick and slippery wet, it literally milked the orgasm right out of him. His body went stiff and tight as a bow. His hands gripped her hips hard enough that there would be bruises later and with a roar of satisfaction, Clark let go, thrusting into her twice more, threw his head back and came inside her, flooding her womb with his sperm.

When it was all over, an exhausted Lois tumbled back onto the green chaise with a long drawn out "Mmmmm…God." Her limbs felt like melted butter and she was happy to simply lie there and just…be for a moment.

Clark collapsed on top of her, sucking in huge lungs full of air, heart pounding furiously in his chest and sweat dripping from his brow. It took a lot to get him winded, but this wasn't like stopping a car or a speeding truck, or blurring to Metropolis and back. No, this kind of exertion made him feel weak as a newborn; and for just a moment he reveled in the feeling of being so completely and utterly spent.

Thinking he was too heavy, he made a move to get off her, but Lois tightened her legs around his waist, the heels of her boots digging into his firm ass. "Not yet…" she murmured, keeping him inside her.

Keeping his weight off her, he rolled them over so that she was sprawled out across his chest. Her breasts were flattened against his chest; her hair was wildly tangled and soaked with sweat, and Clark couldn't wipe the 'cat that ate the canary' grin off his face. She looked tired, beautiful, but more important, her expression was so satisfied. He felt himself hardening inside her all over again.

Lois Lane had just been well and truly fucked into speechlessness.

Clark's smile never wavered. _Oh yeah, they should have done the deed years ago…_

**clois**

**Ok there you have it…huge smutty chapter. I just think they're chemistry was so off the charts in this episode—there had to be some major sexage, right?**

**Let me know what you think. Reviews are like sweet candies to my muse. :)**


	4. No Regrets

Title: Burn

Author: vikinggoddss

Rating: M more smut in this chapter…

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. They are all owned by DC Comics, The WB and CW.

A/N: Thank you to my amazing beta Jen. She likes to act modest, but really, Jen you rock when it comes to making my smut great. Thanks babe!

Also, to all of you who take the time to R&R thank you. I am so excited at the great response this story is getting. All the reviews have just been terrific. It really means a lot.

~_~ _Taz_

**Taking up where we left off…Clark and Lois have just done the dirty on Oliver's couch in his apt. And Clark was getting primed for the next round.**

*****Clois*****

**Chapter 4: No Regrets**

When she realized he was hard again, Lois was stunned at his rebound time and leaned up on her elbows to stare down at him with wide eyed surprise. "You're kidding right." He flashed his boyish, but sexy grin and gave a playful pump of his hips. She gasped—oh yeah. He was at full mast again. Was he for real? Her body was still trembling with the after-shocks of her climax and he already had the 'get up and go' for round two?!

Lois exhaled a shaky breath and outmaneuvered him when he went in for another kiss. "Whoa, easy there soldier," she said, biting her lip. "I get that you have great stamina, and that's like really amazing, but give a girl a minute to catch her breath before you plan your next assault, will ya?"

"You can handle it," he countered, eager to have her again.

"I know I can, but that still doesn't mean I don't need a minute to recover."

"Fine," he finally agreed and Lois watched as he closed his eyes; his lips were moving, but he wasn't speaking out loud.

"What are you doing?"

He opened his eyes and grinned. "Counting to sixty."

Lois let out a soft peal of laughter. "Hot and suddenly funny," she mused, leaning down to brush a kiss across his luscious lips. "I could get used to this new you."

Clark started to return the kiss, his hope of getting another round right away springing back to life; however, when the phone inside Oliver's apartment rang and Oliver's voice on his answering machine suddenly filled the silence of the room, Clark could have cursed out loud at the bad luck and timing. Oliver's voice snapped Lois back to reality and Clark knew there wasn't a snowball's chance in hell he was getting anymore right then. He scowled darkly and glared at the damned machine having a sudden urge to blast it with a shot of fire from his eyes.

The dark cloud of Oliver Queen had just come down to rain on Clark's parade.

Lois jerked back with a gasp as she was abruptly and brutally reminded of where they were. Hearing Ollie's voice while she was lounging in Oliver's apartment, naked with Clark, brought home the ramifications of what they'd done tonight. "Oh!" she cried and went to bolt, nearly hopping off Clark's body. "Oh God! I can't believe we did this here!" Clark's arms tightened around her, keeping her in place, but Lois was sick with realization. "How could we—I—? If Oliver sees…" She broke off, shaking her head, and Clark scowled at the look of guilt etched across her beautiful face.

Clark knew he should care, but right then his higher brain wasn't the commanding officer. "So…you and him are over, right?"

Lois was stunned at his callousness. "Yes, but still…if he saw this…" She waved a hand at them still naked and on top of each other, "it would hurt him and I—there's no reason to do that to him. He doesn't deserve what we did to him tonight," she said softly, her eyes downcast and shadowed.

With the mood officially killed, she pulled away again and this time Clark let her go. She quickly climbed off his naked body, whimpering a bit when his hardened length was pulled from her body. Her hand went to her belly as if lamenting the loss.

Clark sighed, disappointed that she wasn't going to go for another quick romp, but that didn't mean the night had to end just yet. He stood up completely nude and aroused, pleased when Lois's eyes traveled over his body hungrily. He pulled her back into his arms and nuzzled her neck. "Fine, we'll get out of here, but how about we take this back to your place?" He nibbled on her ear gently. "I'm nowhere near done with you yet," he murmured seductively.

Lois could only nod in response. His hands and mouth on her seemed to render her incapable of speech.

Clark's expression was more than pleased as he pulled his boxers on and stepped into his jeans. He did wince, however, when he had to force his erection back inside the confinement of his clothing. But, it was worth it. The quicker they got dressed and got out of there, the quicker they could back to more pleasurable pursuits.

He glanced at Lois as she zipped up her skirt. She had forgone her shirt since it was ripped down the middle and now stood there wearing only her skirt, little black halter top and those killer boots. She hadn't put her jacket back on and his mouth watered. She was delicious and he wanted another taste.

She was standing at the double doors, staring out into the city as he came up behind her. He paused as he took note of the pensive expression on her face. "I can destroy the footage from tonight," he offered, not sure why he even cared, since a part of him actually wanted to rub Oliver's nose in the fact that he'd had Lois.

When her face lit up and she hugged him, thanking him, he knew why; to put that look on her face. It made her happy and 'happy Lois' was fun and so damned sexy…it made him even harder just looking at her.

"That would be great, Small—" She stuttered to a stop, her face flooding with color as she remembered his massive length inside her and telling him she was finding a new nickname for him. His unblinking aqua gaze was trained on her and Lois stuttered. "Uh…Clark," she finished lamely.

She looked away from his eyes when they took on a teasing glimmer. "Are you blushing?" he asked, breaking into a wide smile when her face went even redder.

Flustered, (and his half naked status wasn't helping with that either) Lois tossed his shirt at him instead of answering. "Why don't you make yourself useful and put this on and go get that disk. I'll um…straighten up the mess we made here and then we can make our escape."

His eyes still danced with amusement at her embarrassment, but since her plan got them out of there quicker—he laid off taunting her any further. Instead, he slipped his shirt on and zipped about Oliver's house, until he found a room that contained surveillance equipment. He wasn't sure what was what so he pretty much destroyed everything. When he was done wrecking the room, he glanced back at the destruction he'd caused and felt a tiny twinge of guilt. Queen was going to be pissed, but he could afford to buy more equipment. The Red K still pumping through his body made him just ruthless enough that Clark didn't give his behavior much thought. He was sure he'd have to deal with the fallout eventually, but he certainly wasn't going to worry about it anymore tonight.

He had more important things to do—like Lois.

She had tidied up the mess they'd made on Oliver's furniture when he came back out. She had put her tiny form fitting jacket back on and Clark paused, watching her as she stood there staring down at the green divan like she was contemplating all life's problems.

"What is it?" he asked, blurring up behind her and placing his hands on her hips.

Lois shrugged. "Just thinking…" She turned to him biting her lip again in a way that he was beginning to think was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. She glanced back at the pale green chaise. "I—do you think that maybe we should…um…you know…take it with us?" she asked awkwardly, her cheeks flushing again.

He laughed until he realized she was serious. "What?! Why?"

She shrugged again. "I just…you know, I cleaned it the best I could, but…" She shook her head. "God, we never should have done this here." She put her palms on her cheeks and looked sick and upset again.

He frowned. This was going to bother her—the idea of Oliver unknowingly sitting on the couch they'd had sex on. Clark refused to have Oliver haunting her for the rest of the night. He made a decision and quickly picked up the green monstrosity—it was ugly anyway, hopefully Queen wouldn't miss the damned thing—and in a second was gone and back again, this time without the chaise.

"Where did—?"

"I got rid of it," he said, placing his hands on her hips again. "Happy now?"

Lois leaned back into his chest. "Yes. Thank you. Though Oliver might not be when he realized he's been robbed."

His hands traveled down her belly and under her skirt. "He'll get over it, but at least you won't have to worry about it anymore. Right?"

Lois nodded and let her thighs open a bit when his hand crept between her legs. Clark gave a pleased growl when he realized she wasn't wearing panties—then he remembered tearing them off her, he moved his hand up her thigh to cup her moist sex. Lois moaned softly when his fingers dipped between her damp folds and began to play.

"He'll never know it was us," Clark said, kissing the side of her neck. "I destroyed the footage and all his equipment."

Still high on her love juice, Lois accepted that reply and turned in his arms. "Then what are we waiting for? How about you do your super speed thingy and get us back to my place lightning legs."

Clark gave an approving *mmmm* and scooped her into his powerful arms.

"Hold on, this is going to be fast."

Lois grinned. "But not too fast, right?'

Clark laughed. "Only when it counts," he replied with a smirk and took off at full speed.

He blurred them back to The Talon in a matter of seconds. Lois let out a loud *whoop* when they came to an abrupt halt in front of her door.

"Damn Smallville, you're a better ride than any amusement park," she said with a grin as he set her on her feet.

"I'll take that as a compliment," he said, flashing that Clark Kent boyish smile.

"You should," she agreed digging her keys out of the inside pocket on her jacket and opening her door.

Clark wrapped an arm around her waist and swept her into the apartment. He kicked the door closed after them. "Now," he said, lowering his head until their lips were an inch apart. "Where were we?" he asked huskily, his deep voice rough like raw sex.

Lois slipped her jacket off and when she did something fell from her inside jacket and landed on the floor between her and Clark. Clark spotted Lana's name on it and snatched it up, his brows lowering as he stared at the invitation.

Lois bit her lip, taking in his suddenly moody expression. "Sounds like a rager doesn't it?"

Clark shrugged. "Actually, it sounds boring and pretentious," he said with a smirk. "And I can't say I'm not surprised I wasn't invited."

Lois chuckled at his description of the event. "I RSVP'D before Oliver took to the hills…we could go if you want," she told him, looping her arms around his neck and rolling up on her toes to kiss him.

Clark met her halfway, kissing her soundly, before pulling back. His brow shot up a bit as he asked, "And why would you think I'd want to raise a glass and salute the future Mr. and Mrs. Luthor when I have my hands full of you right here?" He palmed her ass and gave it a squeeze for emphasis.

Lois's fingers toyed with the baby fine hairs at the nape of his neck. "Because as far as rebounds go—_you and I_ did better than Lana and Ollie, that's why," she told him, leaning up and giving him another kiss.

Clark broke into a huge smile at her words. The red glow in his eyes fired up a little hotter. "You know, Lois, I like the way you think," he said with a smirk. "Plus, it's not really a party until someone crashes it, right?"

Still flying high on her cocktail of love potion and wild sex with Clark Kent, Lois nodded, getting into the excitement of their plan, "Exactly," she told him, "but first, we definitely need to change…" She sauntered into her bedroom, glancing at him over her shoulder. "It's all about appearances, Smallville. Now, chop-chop…let's make sure we look extra hot when we crash this party."

Clark grinned and zipped from her apartment. In less than a few seconds, he was back dressed all in black from his motorcycle boots, to his jeans and t-shirt, to the black leather jacket hugging his massive shoulders.

He wandered into Lois's bedroom and stopped when he realized she wasn't in there. The water in the shower suddenly turned on, getting his attention and Clark smiled. After knowing (very intimately) how soft her skin felt and what it was like to be inside her, he wasn't about to waste another opportunity to get another hands on with Lois—as a matter of fact, he owed her for interrupting a shower of his—once upon a time.

In less than a second, Clark was out of his new clothes and silently opening the door to the bathroom…

She glanced up when he pulled the curtain aside and stepped into the shower. "You know," she said with a smirk, "we usually take separate showers."

He recognized the irony of her repeating his own words back to him from a time that seemed so long ago.

He winked and responded in kind. "Oh don't worry, Lois. It's not like my delicate sensibilities were offended the first time I got a good look at the Lane twins." He licked his lips and his eyes honed in on the bountiful mounds in question. "They're pretty spectacular, too."

His words and the wicked gleam in his eyes made her giggle. Smallville was full of surprises lately! But when he came to stand behind her, his erection brushing against the small of her back and his hands slid up her wet naked body, her laughter turned into a soft moan. She eased back into him, leaning her head against the solid wall of his muscular chest as he continued to caress her with teasingly.

"You're incredible," she sighed, shivering when his big hand traveled down her belly and cupped her sex.

"So…not quite the dorky farm-boy after all, hmm?" His voice was a rough purr against her neck and Lois shivered again.

She glanced up at him over her shoulder and gave him a saucy smile that had him ready and raring to go all over again. "You know, if I didn't know better, I'd think you were carrying around quite a complex about that."

He chuckled. He didn't really—at least not anymore, but their banter was one of the things he really enjoyed with Lois, and he fell into it easily. "Maybe. I mean you did call me that enough times…_and_ it always came off as an insult."

Distracting her with his teasing, his fingers dipped inside her suddenly, causing Lois to arch her hips and gasp.

"Take it back," he demanded, thrusting his digits in and out of her dripping sheath. He knew he wasn't playing fair, but with Lois, he needed every advantage he could get.

"Mmmmm…" she moaned, "but you were kind of dorky. I mean, not that you didn't rock the all flannel wardrobe, but still…"

Clark removed his fingers altogether and Lois whimpered. "Take it back."

It was a demand and Lois generally didn't take well to demands. But when he began to softly tease her inner folds again, coming close to where she wanted him, but not close enough, she finally exhaled a frustrated breath. "Fine! I take it back then—just don't stop, damn it!" she muttered, obviously peeved at having to give in first.

Clark barely hid his victorious smirk. Instead, he buried his fingers back inside her at the same time he pressed his face into her neck and bit the tender flesh there hard enough to leave a love bite. "Good, then I'll take back all the rotten things I said about you too."

Lois's senses were on overload, but his words still penetrated her foggy brain. Her eyes widened and she glared at him over her shoulder, her expression clearly saying she was insulted. "Me? What kinds of rotten things did you say about me and why?"

At those words he couldn't contain his laughter anymore. "You can't seriously be asking me that?"

His hands on her body were distracting her, and in the end, Lois decided she probably deserved a curse or two from him—she had treated him like an annoying pest half the time. "Fine, we both take it back…just don't stop doing what you're doing right now," she panted when he slipped two more fingers inside her and began to move them in and out.

"Wasn't planning on it," he told her. He was now finger fucking her with all four fingers and Clark growled low in his throat at how quickly her body responded to him. "You're so wet…" he murmured, pumping his long digits inside her a few more times, stretching and preparing her, before pulling them from her body. Lois whimpered at the abrupt loss, but Clark pushed his hips forward, letting her feel how aroused he was. "I've got something bigger and better in mind for you." Lois could only moan softly in reply. He took hold of both her hands and dragged them upwards to grip the pipe of the overhanging shower nozzle. "Hold on and don't let go," he commanded.

Lois was tingling from head to toe. Aggressive Clark was sexy as hell and for some reason she didn't scoff at following his orders. The shower nozzle was high above her head, forcing her to rise up on her tip toes. The position causing her back to arch; her breasts pushed forward, completely (to Clark's delight) on display, while her curvy ass rubbed against his erection. A rumbling groan came from Clark and he surged forward, thrusting his impressive length along the cleft of her ass. For Lois, the position left her feeling very vulnerable, usually not something she could tolerate, but when he grabbed her hips and lifted her as if she weighed no more than an ounce—Lois realized she could get used to feeling a little vulnerable with Clark. She was a tall woman, strong, proud and not afraid to speak her mind or kick ass if needed. With Clark it was different. He made her feel completely feminine and for a woman like Lois, it was new and even a little thrilling to realize how much stronger he was than her physically, though she'd deny it to her dying breath if confronted on it.

He tilted her body to the angle he desired and his thick cock slid between her folds, pressing against her entrance from behind. He was already panting to get inside her again and his fingers tightened on her hips momentarily. "This is going to be hard and fast," he warned roughly, his breath hot against her ear.

Lois barely had time to nod before he was pushing inside, sliding into her tight channel and burying himself deeply into her body until he finally bottomed out and went still, struggling to regain control of his power.

Lois was shivering. He filled her so completely. It was heavenly, but she needed him to move. "Clark, please…" she whined, her hands clutching at the pipes of the old shower pipe in a white knuckled grip.

Taking a deep, calming breath, Clark started to plow into her with strong, forceful strokes, each thrust of his hips brought her up off her feet and the only thing keeping her from falling was his hands holding her and her grip on the shower pipes.

Clark was reeling; he couldn't seem to get enough of her. She still made him crazy—only in a totally different way. Her internal muscles clenched around him and once again his eyes started to burn. He snapped them shut—last thing he needed was to burn the place down with an accidental blast of his heat vision. The only fire he wanted right then, was the one happening between him and Lois.

She clamped down on him again and he hissed in pleasure. "You're so damned tight—feel so good," he gritted out between clenched teeth as he pounded up into her, using just a bit of his super speed to fuck her harder and faster than was humanly possible.

It was both agony and ecstasy for Lois. His cock hit that spot in her vaginal wall that literally made her see fireworks, but it was so elusive—just out of her reach. She needed it harder and told him so.

Clark was more than happy to oblige. His thrusts got shorter and more forceful, plunging into her with enough speed and power to set her off, but not hurt her. He pulled her hands off the shower nozzle and using his own power he lifted her off her feet, letting her body collapse back against his own as he continued to drive into her with short, but powerful thrusts. Lois's arms went behind her head to wrap around his powerful neck and her feet locked behind his calves, holding on as best she could as he held her in his arms and all out assaulted her sensually; hitting places inside her body she'd never known existed.

Clark gripped her under her thighs, spreading her wide open for him. He glanced over her shoulder, his heart speeding up and his cock swelling even more at the visual of him moving in and out of her. At this new angle he was able to rub against the fleshy tissue inside her vaginal wall on each and every advance and he could feel her body starting to lose all control. Her inner walls were pulsating around him, she was shivering in his hands, moaning his name continuously and her nails were scoring his scalp, gripping his hair so hard it'd be a wonder if she didn't yank some out before they were done. It was a full scale attack on his senses and he gritted his jaw to keep his concentration. He sped up his hips, hitting her magic spot again and again, knowing it would make Lois come undone. She'd gushed on him earlier and he was determined to get her to come like that again—with a huge rush of fluid—it had felt amazing.

Lois's reaction was instantaneous and proved his theory to be correct.

He slammed into her a bit harder and the line between pain and pleasure blurred just a tad, but it was such a good kind of pain, Lois was taking flight. "Yes!" she screamed, her arms wrapping around his neck tighter, her nails raking his flesh. "Oh God! Don't stop. Right there!"

His hips pumped into her rapidly, he gritted his teeth so hard it was lucky he couldn't crack a tooth as he kept his own release at bay. He buried his head in her neck. "Fuck!" he muttered and Lois again giggled when he cussed.

"What?" he panted.

"Nothing," she gasped back, just as breathless as he was. "I-it's just weird hearing you curse."

He grinned, but it was strained because he was so close to orgasm. "I told you, you bring out the animal in me."

"And the potty mouth too, it seems," she teased, her words breaking off into a moan when his fingers zeroed in on her clit and he began to gently tease that hard kernel of nerve endings.

She was shaking, her entire body tense with anticipation. "I'm so close!" Her voice had a desperate edge to it, like she was straining for relief instead of just relaxing into it.

Clark kept his rapid pace steady and strong as he kissed a wet trail up her neck to her ear. "Relax and let it come, Lois," he whispered against her flesh, sending new waves of shudders through her body.

The steam from the shower, Clark's words and his amazing cock hitting her in all the right places created an almost perfect atmosphere for Lois. She was so-so close and when she just let go, Clark tweaked her clit, gave her another slow, deep thrust of his hips and this time when he hit her spot dead on again, Lois's entire body stiffened. Electric currents of bliss radiated from her core. She ignored the sensation that she was about to pee, because she knew she wasn't—she was about to come and hard. Her toes curled and her entire body was awash in the most intense sensations.

"Oh God, Clark—yes!" she panted, as her head tipped back and she spurted, flooding his cock with her hot juices.

Clark glanced over her shoulder again, desperate to see her get off. He growled heartily as he witnessed her cum spurting out of her, bursting past his cock to actually ejaculate. His knees went a little weak, it was so hot. He'd never seen anything like it. He'd felt it earlier, but seeing it was a whole different story. The visual made his orgasm slam into him like a Mack truck. He pumped into her one last time and just as his knees started to give out, he reached out and grabbed hold of the old metal shower pipe to keep both he and Lois upright. He snapped the pipe in half in his grip, sending water shooting everywhere, but he never noticed, because he was sliding down to the tiled floor with Lois in his arms, coming so hard he thought he might black out. He landed flat on his back, ears ringing, while still spilling his hot semen into her in several long bursts that seemed to go on and on...and on.

Finally, after several moments, he could catch his breath and realize what had happened. He'd broken Lois's shower and flooded her bathroom because of that. His knees wobbled, but he finally managed to get both himself and a very groggy Lois out of the shower. Clark had never experienced anything like that ever and even high on Red K, he knew he and Lois had something—something unique.

He stumbled out of the bathroom, carrying her and finally made it to her bed where he gently laid her on the bed. He staggered back into the bathroom, used his heat vision to fix her pipe and then used all the towels in her linen closet to soak up the floor. Completing his clean up mission he made his way back to Lois and promptly collapsed next to her. He was worn out—Lois Lane had worn him out! He thought about searching for more towels to dry off, but he felt far too good laying naked next to her to move. He knew she might be mad about her bed getting soaked, but he just didn't have the energy to go on a hunt for towels. He'd just have to dry her sheets for her later…

Lois was already fading in and out of consciousness, when he pressed a kiss to the side of her flushed cheek and pulled her comforter over them both. "I think you might be as dangerous to me as kryptonite…" he murmured, but then he smiled as he spooned his big body around hers, "but you're definitely more fun."

With one last kiss to the side of her neck, Clark followed Lois into semi-consciousness and within a few minutes they fell into a light sleep; both of them utterly sated and relaxed.

****Clois****

**Ok…so that ends this chapter. I know it was pretty much PWP, but I just can't resist. I think these two should have been at it like rabbits in Crimson. ~_~ But… up next, will be the crashing of the engagement party. I already have it written, just waiting for Jenna to beta & get it back to me. **

**Trust and believe me there will be *NO* kidnapping Lana in my version. Ugh! Hope you all liked this chapter. I couldn't resist the shower sex, especially since Lois has that amazing shower in her apartment. ~_~ Plus, Clark owed her one—right? He He.**

_**Thanks for reading. Reviews are like little love muffins that feed my creativity. **_


	5. Tempest

.

Title: Burn

Author: vikinggoddss

Rating: NC17

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. DC Comics, WB & CW own them.

A/N: Thank you as always to my amazing friend and beta Jen…you rock sister! Also, thank you so so so much to each and every one of you who take that extra minute to leave feedback. It really means a lot & I want you to know it. So thanx.

Now we're going to start off right where we left off: Clark and Lois had just had an amazing shower scene and are napping after their vigorous romp.

**Part 5: Tempest**

***Clois***

An hour later, Lois stirred. It was dark in the room, but the moonlight filtering in through her window gave the room a dim, sensual glow. She was in her own bed she realized, and she felt damp. Her hair was still wet and her sheets were cool…wet too, she realized with a frown. However, she was somehow nice and toasty snuggled up as she was in a huge heating blanket. Upon closer inspection, she realized the heating blanket was actually Clark's massive body—Clark's massive and very naked body. He had her in his arms, his muscular legs tangled with hers, spooning her, and the heat he projected made her feel warm all over and…amazingly, safer than she'd ever felt in her entire life.

His arms tightened and he tugged her closer, nuzzling his nose into her still damp hair. "Mmmm, is it morning or did we just take a nap?"

His voice was husky from sleep and it made Lois tingle all over. "Just a nap," she replied, glancing at the clock. She rolled over on her side to face him and sighed at his beauty. His wet hair was slicked back from his face, drawing attention just how handsome he really was. Lana didn't deserve him! "We still have time to get ready and catch the tail end of the engagement party," she suggested, eager now to publicly put her own claim on him.

Clark's eyes blinked open and he grinned lazily. "You know, I'm beginning to believe you have a real devious side to you, Lois Lane."

She snorted. "You're *just* beginning to see that?!" She gave him that evil grin that never failed to make him nervous and or horny. "You're forgetting I once managed to hijack a tank to get me to prom!"

That didn't surprise him in the least and he laughed as he threw the covers off them, exposing their naked bodies. Lois shivered as the cool air hit her warm flesh. Clark stood beside the bed, totally naked and, to her continued amazement, completely confidant. "Okay, maybe I've always seen it, but it is refreshing to not have it aimed my way for a change," he said with a wink.

It didn't take them long to get ready. Lois blow dried her hair, got dressed to kill in all black and applied another dose of her red K lipstick. She sauntered into the living room where Clark was waiting.

He whistled and his eyes roamed over her with unadulterated lust. "Very nice," he purred.

Lois twirled. "I take it you like?"

"I like…" He took two steps forward and wrapped an arm around her waist and tugged her to him. He bent his head and placed a wet kiss on the side of her neck. "A lot as a matter of fact."

His erection was nudging her belly and Lois hummed in pleasure, looping her arms around his neck, she leaned up on her tip toes and kissed him. As soon as the kiss deepened Clark, he felt the effects of the kryptonite shoot through him all over again. The fiery effects of the meteor rock raced along his nerve endings and all his senses exploded and his inhibitions went by the wayside once again. He grabbed her by the hips, pulled her flush to his body, kissing her hard as he rocked his pelvis against hers.

At this point, he was ready to skip the party and simply take Lois back to bed again. She'd been a constant obsession the last few weeks and he hadn't nearly satisfied his desire for her. At this rate, he wasn't sure if he'd ever really satisfy his lust for her, it burned so hot and wild. Like a forest fire, it blazed out of control and Clark had no desire to even try and stomp it out.

"Wait-wait," Lois panted, pushing against his chest. "I thought we were going to the party?"

"Forget the party. Let Lana and Lex celebrate what is sure to be a disaster without us!" Clark growled, and yanked her in close again. His big hand gripped her thigh and lifted it high on his hip, pressing them intimately together. He rubbed his cheek against hers. "I'd rather stay here and play with you."

Lois gasped when his hard on grinded against her center, making her wet all over again. But she was a bit sore and wasn't sure she was ready for round four (or was it five?) of Clark Kent's tour of the sensual galaxy!

"What are you the Energizer Bunny?" she laughed, pulling away teasingly.

"I don't need batteries," he returned, his voice rough with lust. "I just need you to turn me on."

Lois's belly clenched at the raw sex in his voice. "Wow!" she breathed, close to swooning at how wickedly delightful he was. She was tempted too, except Clark Jr. wasn't a Jr. at all and Lois needed a teensy time out from the sex-capades. "I want you too," she assured him, "but this girl needs a little cool down time. I'm not some super-powered love machine, like you are."

Clark lips quirked. "Super powered love machine?"

"Hey, if the shoe, or in this case, stamina fits…" She slid her hands up his chest, feeling the muscles rippling under his black tee-shirt, before sliding her hands across his shoulders and burying her fingers into the hair at the back of his neck. "Are you sure you wouldn't love to go to the party and rub Lana's nose in the fact you're not sitting at home in your loft pining away?" She brushed a kiss along his jaw. "Think about it—I bet she's sitting there sipping her champagne imagining you sitting in the barn with a picture of her going 'Oh Lana…how can I save you from this?'"

At Lois's dramatic sigh, his eyes darkened and his brows lowered. She was playing the scene at high drama, but his mouth twisted into a grimace when he was forced to admit (much to his disgust) that Lois's imagery wasn't too far off the mark. Hadn't he been doing something quite similar to that just yesterday?

It firmed his resolve. Lana had yanked his chain for years. It was time to yank hers. "You're right," he said firmly, "I think I should at least make an appearance and congratulate the happy couple."

Lois swallowed back the niggling fear creeping in that Lana may suddenly want him back and that Clark would go crawling back like he always had in the past. She pushed those thoughts aside. He was hers now and she wouldn't let Lana have him again, at least not without a fight.

Lois cupped his cheek and leaned up to kiss him. "And what if Lana realizes the mistake she's making? What then?"

In a moment of cold, hard clarity, Clark answered her with complete and utter honesty. "Lois, I broke up with Lana for a reason. Yeah, I let her think it was because that Simone woman that had me hypnotized, but the truth is, as much as Lana demands honesty and no secrets…she has a side to her that has no problem keeping her own. Look at her and Jason Teague. They were seeing each other for how long before anyone found out? And he was my football coach. Then when she was seeing Lex and they were investigating that space ship—she started all that when we were still together, but did she come to me and tell me. No." He shook his head. "So as much as she likes to bitch at me about honesty, it's hard to take it seriously when the one bitching is a hypocrite."

Lois nodded in understanding. She agreed with a lot of what he said. Lana had been working with Lex behind Clark's back and she definitely flitted from one man to the next, but always wanted to keep Clark in her back pocket. Giving him just enough of a taste to keep him sniffing after her. But Lois had also seen the breakdown the girl had after Clark broke it off with her. It hadn't been pretty.

"I think she still loves you though. You can see it when she looks at you."

His jaw hardened. "Then that would be too bad for her, because right now, I really don't care what Lana Lang thinks or feels," he said bitterly. "She made her bed—let her lie in it."

"Really? Is Clark Kent really saying he's done with Lana Lang?"

"More than done," he said as he scooped her up in his arms. "Hold tight—this is going to be fast."

It was a running joke between them now and Lois needed to lighten the mood. "But, not too fast, right?"

His face changed, his eyes brightened and he chuckled. "Now Lois, you know I'm only fast when I need to be," he said; that Clark Kent charming grin flashing across his face.

And with that he zipped off, speeding across town to the Luthor estate in a matter of seconds. They avoided security due to Clark's powers, and a few moments later they came through the double doors of the banquet room arm in arm.

Lex was standing at the head of the table, obviously in the middle of a speech when Lois and Clark barged in. Lex's words screeched to a halt, heads turned to see the new arrival and the sudden silence in the wake of their appearance was deafening. Clark couldn't help but smile when every face at the party turned to gape at him and Lois in shock.

Clark gave Lois a playful glance. "Looks like we missed dinner, but at least we didn't have to listen to Lex's running monologue about what a wonderful event this is," he said grabbing two glasses of champagne off a nearby waiter's tray. "But, look we're in time for cocktails." He handed Lois the glass. "Ladies first." His words were gallant, but his smile was downright lecherous and Lois felt a sudden blush coming on.

"Clark, what are you doing here?" Lex demanded, anger rolling off him in waves.

"Come on Lex, you didn't think I was going to miss this, did you?"

"You weren't invited, so yeah, I did expect you to miss it," Lex replied.

Clark gazed down at Lois and his eyes sparkled with devilish delight. "I think he's a little upset with me being your plus one," he teased, nibbling at her bottom lip in a blatant display of intimacy.

Martha Kent and Chloe watched the show unfolding with varying looks of distress and stunned silence. First of all, Clark was acting awfully bold and then there was the whole Clark and Lois…together aspect? It was…well, surprising to say the least. Martha had to look away when her son's hand slid down Lois's waist and brazenly touched her bottom. Martha and Chloe's eyes met and they both mouthed 'Red Kryptonite'. However, Lois's part was still a puzzle, because just as Clark was all over her, she was just as clingy with him. Her hand rested possessively on his chest and her arm was around his waist. When he nibbled at her lips, she nipped him back. The whole scene had Smallville weird written all over it and Chloe couldn't help but worry about the scene that was about to take place.

Lana stood up garnering everyone's attention. She looked furious. Her dark eyes glaring daggers at the two of them and their rude interruption of what was supposed to be her night to shine. "Clark, why are you here? If you're trying to ruin my night or convince me not to marry Lex, you might as well leave now. I don't have anything to say to you."

Clark shrugged and his arm tightened around Lois's waist. "I'm here because you invited Lois and she invited me," he replied and finished off his glass of champagne. "And as far as talking you out of this fiasco you've gotten yourself into…" He gave a short bark of laughter. "Sorry, not really interested in trying to save you from yourself anymore, Lana. You've made your bed—literally," he added slipping his hand into Lois's and stalking around the room like a predator seeking out a prey item. He picked up another glass of the expensive bubbly that seemed to be flowing freely around the table and one side of his mouth curled upwards into a decidedly wicked smirk. "Actually, I'm here to congratulate the happy couple…" He raised his glass, but the sarcasm in his voice was apparent for all to hear. "To the future Mr and Mrs. Luthor…"

Lana looked away and Lex spoke up. "Clark, I think it's time for you to leave."

"But, I'm not done yet." He glanced at Lex and his brows wagged. "I gotta hand it to you, Lex…way to seal the deal." He tossed him a baby rattle. "I wanted to be the first to raise a glass to baby Luthor." He turned his gaze onto Lana and smiled when she paled visibly. "The real reason Lana and Lex are marrying so quickly."

Gasps were heard around the table after Clark's announcement. He drained his glass and widened his eyes. "Ooops! Was that supposed to be a secret?" he said it so callously, it had everyone, (including Lois) gaping at him.

Martha tried to interject. She knew her son would never be so cruel and ruthless. "Clark, what happened? You're not acting like yourself."

He shrugged. "Look Mom, I know why you're here, you're being supportive…though I'm not sure why. It's not like you supported me and Lana together. Sometimes, I wasn't even sure if you really liked her. And it can't be for Lex, because I think we all know if there's anyone in this world who hates me—it's him. So really Mom…" He placed his hands on the back of a chair across from her and leaned in, leveling his aqua eyed gaze on her intently. "Why _are_ you here?" Martha paled, embarrassed and hurt by her son's behavior. But, before she could comment or reply to his question, he twisted the knife in her heart a hell of a lot deeper. "I can tell you right now…Dad wouldn't be here. No way would he be sitting at this table toasting anything that had to do with Lex or the Luthors'. Has Lionel really become that important to you that you've forsaken everything Dad stood for?"

"That's enough, Clark!" Lex snapped, taking a step towards the Clark as if he was going to physically stop him.

Lana's hand on Lex's arm stopped him. "Lex, don't," she whispered fiercely, clutching him. "He's just looking for a fight. Don't give it to him."

"Yeah Lex, don't…" Clark taunted, raising a brow as if saying 'I dare you'.

He turned his sights to his best friend. "Chloe…" he said to the petite blonde as he strolled around the table until he was right behind her chair. "I can't say I'm surprised you're celebrating here. Lana is a good friend so it makes sense, but I can't help but wonder if you're thinking once Lana's off the market, then all those years of unrequited pining might actually pay off." He squatted down next to her chair. "I hate to tell you this, but you're going to be disappointed again," he said leaning in; his breath hot against her ear. Chloe looked hurt and her lower lip trembled. "See, I've decided I find your cousin quite fascinating," he whispered, "So even if I'd thought about it…you'd still come in second place, only to Lois this time."

His words hit Lois hard and her eyes narrowed. She was totally wild for Clark, but attacking Chloe was too much. She loved her little cousin and no one—not even Clark got away with talking to her like that. She grabbed him by the arm and dragged him away from her cousin. "Okay, you need to stop now. That was totally unnecessary," she snapped. Her face was furious and she only got angrier when she noticed the devastated look on Chloe's face and the tears welling up in her cousin's eyes.

"But I'm only getting started," he said.

"Clark," Lex said, "I think you've done enough damage for the night. Why you take you and your…" His eyes raked over Lois, "date out of here, before I have to have you removed."

Clark bristled at Lex's words. "I'd like to see you try," was all he said.

Lex didn't move, but just then two security guards entered the room.

Lex smirked. "Please escort our party crashers off the estate."

A huge bald headed goon grabbed Lois by the arm. "Hey," she said, "I was invited." He twisted her arm and she cried out in pain.

"Get your hands off her!" Clark yelled, his face twisting in fury. He grabbed the man and tossed him across the room and into a champagne glass fountain, shattering it and sending the big man skidding across the floor amidst the spilled champagne.

In the silence that followed his outburst, Clark stood there, chest out as if daring someone else to try and stop him. "I'm not done here and I will say what I came here to say…"

L:ois grabbed his arm. "No, you're going to wrap this up. We've reached the end of this Jerry Springer episode and now it's time to go," she said, yanking him away from her cousin, who was dabbing her eyes with a napkin trying desperately not to cry.

Martha Kent finally found her voice. "Clark, I think Lois is right. You need to leave."

He glanced at his mother and then to Lois. "I'll leave when I'm good and ready."

"He's obviously on something," Lana bit out. "He's just trying to get me to react."

Clark pulled his arm away from Lois's grip as he narrowed his eyes on the girl he'd once believed he'd love forever. He laughed outright. "Oh, _I'm_ on something? Look in the mirror, Lana," he said with a snort. "At least I'm not sleeping with the enemy!" He glanced at Lois and his smile turned lascivious. "I _am_ sleeping with Lois, but since she's far better than Lex, I think that makes me a little more stable, wouldn't you say?"

His comment reverberated around the room. Chloe gasped. Martha stared wide eyed at her son and the girl she'd come to love and trust so much. While Lois looked torn between wanting to kill Clark or just wishing a hole would open up in the floor so she could simply disappear.

Lana's gasp was loud and clear, her eyes filled with tears and her lower lip trembled as she took a deep heaving breath.

Lex noticed her reaction and tenderly ran his hand up her back, settling her down before he rounded on Clark. "Well that's great," Lex cut in. "You're moving on. I think we can all say that would be best for you, but would you mind it if you did it anywhere else but my engagement party?"

"Actually, this is the perfect place. I wanted you to know I've moved on so you wouldn't have to worry about me doing anything to stop your wedding." He turned to Lex and tipped his head at Lana. "She's all yours, Lex. Good luck. One thing you should know about Lana though…" His green eyed gaze went back to his former girlfriend and his eyes darkened. "She makes a huge deal about keeping secrets, but don't let her fool you. She's got plenty of her own…but then again, you already know that, don't you?" And with that he snatched up another glass of champagne and then turned to Lana and raised his glass. "A final toast…to the happy couple—may this first child be their _only_ one considering its DNA."

Everyone at the table gasped and jaws dropped at his words, but Clark was done. He'd had his say and with one shot drank down the champagne and tossed the glass aside. The tinkling sound of crystal shattering on the floor appeared extremely loud in the absolute silence that followed Clark's toast.

He glanced around the room, seemingly satisfied with the chaos he'd created. "And…I think we're done here." He bent down and scooped Lois up in his arms. He smiled at his utterly stunned audience (including Lois herself). "Now, if you'll excuse us…We have better things to do than sit here and celebrate this mockery of a marriage."

And with that last parting shot, he strode from the room at normal speed, with Lois clasped firmly in his arms.

Once he was outside, Lois let him have it. She smacked him across the face (much like she had a few weeks ago when he played dress up as the Green Arrow) and squirmed out of his embrace. Once free, she rounded on him, toe to toe with him, her head tilted up and her chin raised pugnaciously as she poked him in the chest. "Did you really need to embarrass everyone there? I understand Lex and Lana, but Chloe and your mother? Clark, they love you and you humiliated them! Chloe is your friend and my cousin and you made her cry! And your mother!" She wagged her finger at him as if she were scolding a child. "How could you say those things to her?! Insinuating she had forgotten your dad?!" She threw her hands up in the air and started to walk away from him. "You were a first class jerk in there, Clark," she called out to him over her shoulder. "And I think it's time for me to go home…alone."

Clark knew she was angry about what he'd said, but he wasn't letting her go that easily. He sped up behind her, grabbed her by the arm and spun her around to face him. "You're not going anywhere, Lois," he told her, his hold on her arm tight enough to bruise. "You know, I love your fire, and you never hold back—you always tell me the truth. Maybe I _was_ too harsh, but everything I said back there was the truth!"

Lois paused, realization dawning. He was hurt and confused. She was still mad at him about Chloe and his mom, but she couldn't deny his allure. Despite wanting to smack him to California and back, Lois still wanted him.

He snatched her back up in his arms and when she reacted like he knew she would and struggled to free herself, he quickly put an end to that by pulling her in close and exerting just a bit of his strength to keep her hugged tightly against the solid wall chest. Lois gave it a few more tries, but when it became obvious it was futile, she let out a loud suffering breath and relaxed in his embrace. He was far too strong for her to physically take on.

She still had to have her say though. "Okay caveman, you've got me captured, but don't even think that just because you can bully me into going with you that I'm not still furious with you!"

Her breasts were flattened against his chest and her struggles had actually turned him on. Clark was hard as a rock and when he smiled down at her, his eyes glowed hot and bright with lust. "You're so hot when you're angry," he purred into her ear. "How about I take you somewhere where you can really work off that temper?"

Before she could even form a suitable reply, he blurred from the estate, leaving behind a mess of devastated guests who were all suddenly rethinking their own reasoning for being there in the first place.

*****clois*****:

Clark sped Lois to her apartment. Once inside, he locked the door to make sure they wouldn't have any unwanted interruptions. When he set her down, she came at him like a spitting cat.

"First of all," she bit out, "as hot as I find this new aggressive side of your personality—I don't like being manhandled! Not to mention you embarrassed not only yourself tonight, but me too!"

"What did you think I was going to do?" he fired back. "Join in on the festivities and just smile and nod?" He laughed. "C'mon Lois, you knew I was going to cause trouble. As a matter of fact, you were the one egging me on into doing it."

Lois didn't answer and he suddenly smiled. "Oh, I get it. When it was only Lana I was going to embarrass it was okay…is that it?"

"You made Chloe cry, Clark! How could you be so cruel to her? She's your friend and she'd never do anything to hurt you, but you hurt her tonight—badly!"

The love potion Lois was under was strong, but so was her love for her baby cousin, and what Clark had said to Chloe—Lois couldn't just forget it.

A twinge of guilt flowed through the haze of Red K Clark was under and he turned around, giving Lois his back as he said, "I was angry. They were all sitting there celebrating Lana and Lex; enjoying the free champagne and food as if this whole thing hasn't torn me up inside."

Lois paused, and for the first time tonight she saw a glimpse of the Clark Kent she knew. "Are you still in love with Lana?" she asked bluntly.

He turned around to face her, brows lowering. Getting into this conversation wasn't what he'd had in mind when he rushed Lois out of that party. He wanted her naked and under him, not poking around in his head or his heart. "Is that a trick question?" he replied instead.

"No," she asked, heart pounding. She already knew the answer, but she still had to hear him say it. "It's a pretty straight forward question." When he remained mute, Lois rolled her eyes. "It's not a riddle, Clark. Do you still love her? Yes or no?"

Realizing she wouldn't let it go until he said something, he thought long and hard before answering. "I don't know. I can't just switch that off, Lois. I guess, yeah, I still love her. It's almost like loving Lana is programmed into me," he said softly. He paused though and then turned to her. "But, I think the better question is; Am I still *in love* with her? Because that's the one I can't figure out."

That gave Lois pause. "Then why the whole dramatic flair tonight? If you're not in love with her…why do you still care who she marries?"

He ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "I don't know. Maybe Lana's right. Maybe, I don't love her and it's just that I don't like seeing her with Lex?" he growled, pacing her living room like a caged tiger. That bit of news was a surprise to Lois, so she kept quiet and let him rage on. "Because truthfully, I don't really know anymore. Things have never been easy for me and her. We've had good times, but the bad outweigh the good. So what does that say about our relationship?"

He looked so alone, so confused and angry, that Lois let go of her own anger. He was hurting and she could make it go away. She knew she could. She placed herself in front of him and laid her palm of the solid muscle of his chest. "I'm sorry. I know this must be painful, but you've been wearing the 'Lana blinders' for a long time. I think there comes a time when you have to take off the rose colored glasses and look at the situation honestly. If Lana and you were really meant to be…would it always be so hard?"

Clark stopped pacing and looked down into her upturned face. His emotions were all over the place. Angry, sad, horny, excited, but one thing that had been consistent ever since she blew into his life like a bat out of hell, was that Lois Lane made him _feel._ Except right now he didn't want to feel—he wanted to fuck. So, he deflected.

"Are you seriously giving me relationship advice? You? The one woman I know who has admitted she doesn't even 'do' relationships without screwing them up?!"

Lois let that barb sail over her head and didn't let it get to her. Clark was hurting and she was the only one here to lash out at. His remark cut, but it wasn't going to deter her. "You're right. I tend to self-destruct any and all of my relationships, but that might be because I was waiting for the one guy to finally get it right with…you know?"

"What are you saying?" He watched her intensely.

"I'm saying that maybe things didn't work out with other people for a reason. If we're so stuck in the past. We might miss out on what's in front of us today."

Clark didn't say a word. So many emotions were waging war within his heart. On one hand, he had wanted to drag Lana out of that party tonight and make her admit she still loved him, but having Lois there, by his side, had quashed that urge. There was something about Lois that drew him in. She didn't *need* a man to make her complete. Lana always had to have some guy worshipping her or she wasn't happy. But, not Lois. She was confident with or without a man. That was an unbelievable turn on to Clark. It was also the real reason he'd changed his mind tonight and hadn't done half of what he'd planned on doing. Lois made him feel powerful and strong—able to do anything, where Lana made him feel weak, needy and dependent on her for his happiness.

He didn't like that feeling.

Sensing he was calming down, Lois looped her arms around his neck. "You've got so much more potential than what you're giving yourself. Stop holding on to the past and stay here in the present. Resentments only hold you back. Trust me," she said, smiling up at him. "I've lived my life traveling from one ARMY base to another, living out of a suitcase and I learned pretty quick that the future will take care of itself as long as you live for today. I mean seriously—after all the weirdness we've gone through here. Can you honestly say where you'll be tomorrow?"

And just then, Clark Kent had an epiphany. Even with the Red K in him—it was crystal clear. Lois Lane could be a partner to him. A woman to stand beside him and help him reach the potential Jor-El was always saying he was destined to have. If he stayed with Lana, she would be the dead weight holding him back, while Lois Lane was the kind of woman who could be the wings that allowed him to fly.

He tilted his head and studied her quixotically for a moment. "You know, I've said it before—but right now…it's never been clearer. There are times when I think you don't know me—not at all, but then you say something like that and I realize that you know me better than anyone. It's almost scary," he added with a small smile.

Lois nodded and her hands cupped his jaw. "I do know you. Just like I know that tomorrow you'll be offering up quite a few whoppers of apologies to both Chloe and your mother." He rolled his eyes, but Lois was insistent, forcing him to look at her. When he remained stubbornly mute on agreeing, her hands went to his chest and she slid them across his pectoral muscles, gliding along all the hard muscles she found there.

Clark glanced down where her palms now rested on top of his nipples. His expression turned sensual. "And what's in it for me if I offer up these humble apologies?"

Lois smirked. She could see where his mind was heading right into the gutter—where she wanted him. "I can think of a few things…"

"What if I don't feel like apologizing and need a lot of…convincing."

"Oh, you'll do it, but not because I _convinced_ you. You'll do it because they're important to you."

Her hands were once again running along his chest, distracting him. "Are you trying to manipulate me?" he asked, raising a brow. Feeling him up was a new Lois Lane tactic—he'd thought he'd seen them all—but this was one he could get used to.

"Is it working?" she asked.

Clark grinned, playing her game. "Move your hands a bit lower and I'll let you know…"

Lois was surprised by his answer and it showed. "Look who's developed a funny bone." She shook her head. "You know what…how about we just forget we listened to my dumb idea to go to that party for right now and tomorrow, I'll help you with the numerous apologies you'll be making?"

Clark's hands settled on her waist and he gave a teasing thrust of his hips. "Keep rubbing against me like that and I'll promise just about anything," he quipped. Her banter and easy acceptance had lured him back into the mood and now he was eager to play again. "Alright, now that you've got me to agree to your conditions…got any ideas how we can pass the time till tomorrow?"

Lois's fingers tunneled through his thick, dark hair and pulled him down do that their mouths were just an inch apart. "Oh, I've got a few ideas…" she said, teasing him. "But…" She suddenly took off running for her bedroom, "You'll have to catch me first!"

Clark watched her run for all of a second, grinning. As if that was even as issue. He blurred across the room and laughed when she bounced off his chest. He caught her by her arms before she could actually fall (that would have been painful to her backside) and tugged her to his chest. His hand drifted down to land at the small of her back and pulled her into direct contact with his hard on, letting her know, in no uncertain terms, how excited he was. "Okay, now that I caught you—what's my reward?"

Lois's smile was sinful. "What do you want?"

"Oh, I think you know," he replied, his voice roughening as his desire rose.

"Why don't you…spell it out for me," Lois teased back, leaning away from him when he dipped his head to kiss her.

Clark's lips landed on her chin. He blazed a fiery trail of kisses along her jaw up to her ear. "I want you on all fours in your bed so I can…"

Lois swallowed hard. And here she'd always thought Clark Kent was a nice boy—nice boys did _not _talk like that! The mental visual he'd just painted made her flush hot and her knees went a bit weak. "Okay, definitely not a boy-scout," she said breathlessly.

Clark growled and nibbled at her neck. "I never said I was."

He didn't wait for Lois to tease him further, he simply bent down and lifted her in his arms and strode into her bedroom. He tossed her on the bed, grinning as Lois gave a small squeal when she flew through the air, landed and then bounced a few times before coming to land on her back.

She leaned up on her elbows. "Okay, this whole caveman thing—it's hot, but give a girl a little warning," she muttered.

Clark grabbed her ankles and dragged her to the end of the bed where he was kneeling. He placed his hands on her inner thighs and spread her legs wide. "Consider yourself warned, Lois," he told her running his palms along her inner thighs. "I'm going to make you scream."

And Lois didn't even have a chance to form a reply before he'd ripped her panties off and replaced the silky fabric covering her sex with his mouth.

Electric currents of pure lust bolted through her at the first lick…and after that, the only coherent thought Lois could form was 'God, the things he could do with his tongue…it should be illegal!'

*****Clois*****

**Ok guys, I hoped the engagement party scene lived up to expectations. I was a little nervous writing it. Coz I didn't want to drift too far from cannon, but I wanted it to be about Lois and Clark and have Lana more a spectator…let me know what you think.**

**Remember reviews are little morsels of chocolate that feed my creativity. :)**


	6. Revelations

**Burn**

Author: vikinggoddss

Rating: NC17

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. DC Comics, WB and CW own all rights. This is purely for entertainment value alone.

A/N: Thank you so much for all the great reviews. I've been so excited about the great response to this story. You guys are the best! As always, thank you to my amazing beta Jen. Luv u girl. You seriously rock!

Okay on with the story…part 6 takes up the morning after.

******Clois******

**Revelations**

The sun coming through her curtains woke Lois up. She moaned softly and snuggled closer to the hard male flesh at her back. It seemed so natural to feel a strong arm thrown over her waist, until her rational brain told her it wasn't—not at all. In that instant she realized several things. First, she was naked and in bed with an equally naked man—a big naked man, who was spooning her from behind. Second she felt utterly and blissfully relaxed; better than she'd felt in years actually. And third, she had absolutely no memory of how she got here.

Before she could even begin to decipher what the hell had happened last night, the muscular arm holding her tightened and pulled her backwards into an equally hard chest and (oh my) if that wasn't a corncob poking her in the back, then the man in bed with her was very happy to see her.

Lois held her breath as her mind raced to put together the scattered and jumbled pieces of the puzzle that was last night and figure out how she ended up naked in bed with someone. She had brief flashes that made no sense at all, until he said her name sleepily, his voice husky and raw—just like the sex they'd shared. And just like that, a tidal wave of memories assailed her, blazing across her mind, burning into her consciousness one after another until Lois felt light headed. The last image was of Clark Kent taking her on this very bed doggy style, and in that second, Lois swore her heart seized and stopped beating altogether.

'_Oh God! What the hell did we do?'_

Just as she was about to bolt from the bed, his hand drifted down her belly, coming to rest in a place she had never imagined him going. His fingers slipped between her folds, unerringly finding her clitoris. He rubbed that hot nub, getting her from zero to a hundred in seconds. She glanced over her shoulder to finally confirm visually what she already knew, and sure enough…there he was; Clark Kent, looking more beautiful than any man had a right to look first thing in the morning. His normally perfect hair was mussed up, but in a 'sexy after a night of great sex' kind of way. His eyes were closed and he had a dreamy smile on his lush lips. He looked half asleep and peaceful, but the things he was doing to her with his fingers…Lois's brain went on hiatus. Apparently neither of them needed use of their mental facilities to have amazing sex, because that's what it was—amazing—spectacular! Lois was absolutely buzzing with the most exquisite sensations and she couldn't seem to find the willpower to stop herself from taking what he was giving her.

And, it hit Lois then, with a sickening jolt of reality, Clark Kent knew her body as if he'd played it a hundred times. Her mind screamed _'get out of this bed now!_' But, the pleasure of his touch made her stay. Lois moaned when he lifted her thigh backwards and over his hip, his erection nudged against her entrance from behind, and despite her brain telling her to run, she let him push forward, even helping him along by pressing back and into his hard body. She ignored the voice in her head saying this was wrong and her fingers gripped the sheets tight when he slid completely inside her.

"Oh God!" she whispered, biting her lip to keep the moans she wanted to emit at bay. She knew it was wrong—this was Clark—Smallville, her friend, but in that instant Lois thought nothing—absolutely nothing had ever felt so ridiculously right.

'_Stop this!'_ her brain screamed again. '_Stop it now before it's too late!'_

Whatever wacky Smallville weirdness had taken her over last night had worn off and if she did this now—it would be different, because now she knew what she was doing. But then he was moving inside her, his long, thick length hitting all the right places and Lois's capacity for coherent thinking seemed to just shut down. All circuits were fried and she couldn't help it, her hips pushed backwards into his thrusts and she gripped the sheets harder, her knuckles going white as he began a steady rhythm—in and out, deeper and deeper until he was slamming into her hard and fast.

Unbeknownst to Lois, Clark wasn't asleep at all. He'd just been debating with himself how to handle the situation of finding her still in bed with him. He knew Lois; knew she was probably going to freak out. And then, he'd felt her tense up—knew she was about to make a run for it, he found himself not willing to let her go. So, he headed her off at that the pass in the best way he knew how. With sex. They were so good together, even if she couldn't admit it out loud, her body didn't lie and as soon as he touched her, he'd felt her surrender. And he'd immediately pounced on it.

As they got closer to their release, their moans and groans began to fill the room. Clark rolled her over so that she was on her belly. He grabbed her hips and yanked her up onto her knees so that he could take her from behind.

"So good! So tight!" he growled, digging his fingers into her lush curves as he pounded into her.

"Oh-oh God!" Lois gasped, leaning forward on her elbows, while her ass was raised high in the air. Clark growled in approval and pumped his hips harder, making soft whimpers escape her lips with each forward advance of his body into hers. Lois responded by pressing back, her inner walls clamping down on him while he moved inside her, plunging deeper with each stroke—using a bit of super speed to make her scream while each thrust took them closer to that sweet nirvana they'd found together over and over last night.

Lois buried her face in a pillow to muffle her cries of ecstasy as he literally drilled her into her mattress. It was heaven and hell—knowing that the best sex she'd ever had in her life was coming from her good friend—who was also in love with another woman!

****Clois****

Meanwhile, Chloe and Jimmy entered the apartment at the Talon and froze in the doorway at the sounds coming from the bedroom. The sound of the headboard banging against the wall alarmed them at first, until they recognized the slapping sound of flesh meeting flesh in tandem with the banging. Chloe's face flamed and Jimmy's eyes about popped from his head. Lois was having sex and after last night, it really wasn't a puzzler who the guy was. The loud groans and growls coming from the bedroom were deafening in the otherwise silence of the apartment.

A sudden shriek of Clark's name in a voice she barely recognized as her cousin's made Chloe nearly jump out of her skin, but what really sent her spinning was Clark's answering "Lois!" in what could only be termed as a roar of satisfaction.

In the quiet afterwards, Chloe and Jimmy (both flushed and embarrassed) stared wide eyed at each other. They were poised in the doorway, unsure what to do. They knew Lois and Clark were under the influence, however, neither of them wanted to get anywhere near that bedroom to deliver the antidote.

Chloe tried to pass it to Jimmy and he just as vehemently pressed it back into her hands, shaking his head emphatically 'no'!

She glared at him, "Please, just take it," she hissed, trying to give him the bottle with the green meteor fluid, but for once Jimmy wasn't going along with Chloe's wishes. He took a step back and held his hands up and mouthed the words 'No way'.

Chloe scowled at him. They faced off in a silent battle of wills for a few moments, but then the moans from the bedroom started up again, and there was no doubt the couple in the other room were about to begin round two of their morning romp. Something Chloe definitely *did not* want to hear. When Lois said Clark's name again in a breathless cry, it sent Chloe into action. She grabbed Jimmy's hand and together they practically flew from the apartment. Chloe loved them both and wanted to help them, but this was one time they'd just have to sort this out on their own.

Chloe and Jimmy managed to exit the apartment as silently as they entered, but neither could quite forget what they'd heard inside…

****Clois****

A half an hour later, Lois and Clark lay sprawled across the mattress of Lois's bed. Panting and out of breath from that last bout. In the aftermath, Lois's mind reeled at what they'd done. Clark was just as winded and just as quiet. And now that they weren't otherwise involved with mauling each other, Lois felt the awkward meter rising to an all-time high.

Unable to stand the silence any longer, Lois said the first thing that popped into her head. "Well…this was…unexpected." She gave a small laugh, but it was forced.

Clark leaned up on one elbow and gazed down into her beautiful face. She was flushed, her honey colored hair a wild tangle around her face and her lips were swollen and puffy from his kisses. She looked gorgeous. Not surprisingly, he felt himself get aroused all over again.

"Not really," Clark replied, feeling the blissful high of intense sexual gratification and still a bit buzzed on the Red K running through his blood. "It was only a matter of time before we ended up here, Lois. The sexual tension between us has been going on ever since you invaded my shower two years ago."

He said it so matter of fact, Lois rounded on him with wide eyed shock. "What the hell are you talking about? You practically live in 'Lana-Land' and I—well, let's just say, I know you're a good looking guy and all, but I never thought of hopping in the sack with you, Smallville." She sat up, tucked the sheet under her armpits as she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the headboard. "Seriously, how did this happen? You and me…? It's like…"

His steely eyed expression stopped her words cold. Clark took her chin in his hand and leaned in, so that his lips were right next to her ear. "If you say halibut and chocolate again…I swear, I'll make you eat those words. Right here. Right now."

His deep voice and hot breath on the sensitive flesh made her tingle from head to toe. Lois took a shuddering breath. He was so aggressive and forceful—it was a total turn on and she was beginning to understand how this happened after all. She backpedaled, unwilling to test him. "Okay," she conceded, "So maybe we're like peanut butter and chocolate, but I'm still foggy on how your peanut butter got mixed up with my chocolate."

He gave a short burst of laughter at the double entendre there. "Well, at least I've been promoted to peanut butter over cold fish," he said dryly.

She rolled her eyes. "I think we both know you're anything but a cold fish." The words were out before she could stop them and she flushed a becoming shade of rose. His eyes started to heat up again and Lois placed a hand on his broad chest, holding him off. "Whoa, easy tiger. That wasn't an invitation. My memories are all over the place. Care to fill in some of the blanks?"

Clark sat up too and leaned back against the headboard next to her, crowding her a bit with his massive shoulders. Lois tried to scoot away just a bit, but he grabbed her hand and pulled her almost onto his lap. She glared at him, but he merely grinned unrepentantly at her and asked, "Well, first of all—what do you really remember?"

As the memories flashed in her head, Lois told him what she was remembering and asked him each time was it real or some crazy fantasy she'd dreamed up.

"You were under the effects of some kind of love potion yesterday…"

"Love potion?" Lois suddenly remembered the woman at the booth who gave her the lipstick. She explained it to Clark. Lois didn't feel all juiced up anymore, so she could only assume the potion had a shelf life. She was very aware of what they'd just done for the last couple hours and she wasn't feeling out of control anymore, but Clark still seemed to be a bit off. He was acting bolder than normal.

She was about to ask him about it when another memory assailed her, sidetracking her. "Oh God! Please tell me when didn't actually do it at Oliver's apartment?"

"Yeah," Clark answered honestly. "But we got rid of all the evidence," he was quick to add.

Lois groaned and put her hands to her cheeks, which were burning. "How could we have done that?" Before Clark could comment though her eyes bulged and she bolted upright, turning to him. "Wait a minute! You flew last night! I remember you flew us across the sky from The Planet's roof to Ollie's place!" Her voice had risen to a near frenzy of excitement. She paused and frowned. "Did that really happen? Or was that some kind of bizarre hallucination I had, because I have a hero complex?!"

He laughed at her words and the Red Kryptonite still infecting his bloodstream made him just reckless enough to tell her the truth. "Well, technically, I didn't fly. Though, I can sometimes…" he added. "But, that was more like a leap."

Lois gaped at him. "So you like what? Super jumped us from the Daily Planet to Oliver's penthouse?"

Clark nodded, smirking. "You called me dorky and normal. I told you Oliver wasn't even in the same league as me and then I showed you my abilities."

"So it was a macho thing to one up Oliver?"

He shrugged. "Maybe—I didn't like that you thought he was this hero and I was just normal."

She laughed at that. "Jeez Clark, I never took you for such a guy."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Relax, it just means I didn't take you for that chest puffing kind of crap that most guys do. Although, come to think about it…" she said, smirking, "I do remember you always honing in on my dates and trying to scare them off."

"I wasn't trying to scare them off, Lois. I just wanted to make sure they were good enough for you."

Lois flushed with pleasure. "Really?" He nodded and Lois's heart melted just a bit more for him. "That's sweet, totally unnecessary, but sweet just the same."

Lois brought the topic back to Clark and his abilities. "So…about the super powers? What are you…meteor infected or something?"

Leaning back against the headboard, for once Clark felt comfortable enough to just come clean with someone. He barely batted an eyelash as he told her of his origins. "Hardly. I wasn't infected with the meteor shower. I came with it."

"Huh? You—what? How?"

"Lois, I'm not from around here. As a matter of fact, I'm not from this galaxy…" He then proceeded to tell her everything, feeling a weight lift off him as he shared his deepest secret with her.

Lois stared for a long moment and then started to laugh. "Good one," she said poking him in the chest. "Way to make an awkward moment easier with humor." He wasn't smiling and she clasped her hands together, a nervous habit she'd never broken. "So seriously…Smallville, what's the real truth?"

He forced her hands apart and held them in his much larger ones. "I'm not joking. That is the real truth. I told you, I'm from Krypton. A planet that was destroyed years ago. My parents sent me here to save me and then Jonathan and Martha Kent found me in a field and adopted me."

It took Lois a moment to assimilate that, but once she did she rolled with it. Figures Clark wouldn't just be any normal meteor freak—he'd always been special. "So you're a what? An alien—like E.T.?"

He rolled his eyes at that wicked smirk on her face. She was busting his chops, but at least she was acting like normal Lois. "Yeah, at midnight I turn back into the three foot blob and want to phone home," he said with a grin.

Lois burst out laughing for a minute before she got serious. "Why do you look so human? I thought aliens were little green men with big heads and huge black eyes."

He harrumphed, a little offended. "I prefer Intergalactic Traveler."

Lois let out another little whoop of laughter. "Yeah, just like you preferred outsider to geek, but still…you look just like a human every—" Her words came to an abrupt halt and a blush covered not only her face, but went all the way down her chest too.

Clark noticed and it was his turn to laugh. "Everywhere?" he purred, wagging his brows at her to make her blush even more. "Well, you should know, huh?"

Lois slugged him in the arm and out of habit more than anything he said, "Ouch."

"Oh that didn't hurt and you know it," she told him. She bit her lip as she went through a mental list of all the questions she wanted to ask him, but was distracted when Clark let out a low growl. Lois's eyes snapped up to his. "What?"

His eyes zeroed in on her lush pink lips and he licked his own. Lust rose fast and hard inside him. "When you do that, it makes me want to the dirtiest things to your gorgeous body," he replied boldly.

"Do what?" Lois squeaked. Then cleared her throat and asked again. "I mean, what are you talking about?"

His eye lids had lowered just a tad, giving him the look that any woman would call 'bedroom eyes'. "When you bite your lip like that. It's so sexy. It really turns me on."

Lois's jaw about hit the floor. "Okay, who are you, and what have you done with the real Clark Kent?"

He chuckled. "I _am_ the real Clark Kent, Lois. It's just that lipstick you had on last night had meteor rock in it. It's a form of Kryptonite—parts of my planet that landed here and certain types of Kryptonite affect me in different ways."

"Kryptonite," she said, "so how did the kryptonite in the lipstick affect you?"

"Red Kryptonite makes me lose my inhibitions."

Lois frowned. "So, you were drugged too, and that's why this…" She waved a hand between them, "even happened."

He could see her face falling and shook his head. "It doesn't turn me into a sex crazed lunatic, Lois. It just makes me act on impulses I'd normally control."

She nodded. "So, are there other kinds of Kryptonite?"

He nodded. "The green is the worst. It renders me powerless and can even kill me." Lois's eyes widened, but she remained silent while he explained black K and the newest one he'd found just last year, silver Kryptonite. "That one is pretty bad too, it makes me paranoid."

"Okay, note to self," Lois said, "never-ever wear any kind of meteor rock around you, right?"

He slid his hand along her cheek. "I don't know. Red K can be fun. It got you here and trust me, getting you naked was one impulse I've been fighting for a while, ever since you kissed me in that alley when I was pretending to be The Green Arrow."

That took a second to sink in and then all hell broke loose. "Wait a minute…when you what?!"

He winced at the shrieking anger in her voice. _Crap!_ "Oh, I guess you don't remember that conversation from last night." He flashed his charming smile, but Lois wasn't having it.

"Don't you dare try that boyish charm on me, Smallville, I lived with you, remember? I know how you use that smile and those big puppy dog eyes to get your way." That made him smile even more, until she went right back to the subject at hand—like a pitbull with a pant leg. "So, that was you in the alley?" He nodded. "Then Green Arrow really is Oliver isn't he?" Again Clark nodded, he hadn't meant to throw Oliver under the bus twice in two days, but with an angry Lois Lane—it was every man for himself!

She was quiet for a moment as she wrapped her mind around this new information. Clark was about to breathe a sigh of relief when she suddenly gasped and turned angry eyes on him once again. At that moment, Clark was sincerely happy she didn't have heat vision, because he had a feeling she'd had fried him into a crispy critter, she looked so furious. "So that day, when you came over and you let me go on and on about what a great kisser the Green Arrow—or _you_ were—you let me make a fool out of myself and didn't even try and stop me!"

Clark winced. He knew that would somehow come back to bite him in the ass. "Now wait a minute. I didn't bring that up—technically it was Chloe that brought the subject up, if you remember. I was trying not to think about how that kiss had knocked my socks off, truthfully."

She relaxed a bit, even smiled for a moment. "It knocked your socks off?" she teased.

"Left me breathless and my head spinning," he confirmed with a nod.

Lois seemed pleased with that answer until the rest of his words sank in. "Wait…Chloe knows?" He didn't have to answer. His facial expression told her everything she needed to know. "Oh!" she seethed. "And she pushed me to tell you…Oh! Just wait until I get my hands on her—that little missy has some serious explaining to do!"

Clark could have kicked himself. He was two for two for getting his friends in trouble today. "Now Lois…"

"Don't you 'now Lois' me, Clark Kent. I made a total fool out of myself that day and I'm not going to take that lying down!" She glared at him. "You and Chloe are gonna pay for that—when you least expect it—expect it. And that's all I have to say about it."

"Lois, I never expect anything from you, because you never fail to surprise me," he told her. Her answer was a small smile and his was taking back control when she least expected it… Clark used his super speed to roll her under him. She gave a small gasp as he hovered over her, his big body effectively holding her hostage. "But, I can think of a few things we can do lying down—things that are far more pleasant than having you yell at me."

Lois fought giving in to him for several reasons A) because she was honest to God pissed and embarrassed and B) because last night and maybe, even earlier this morning could be swept under the rug as a bout of madness while under the influence, but now…

"Clark what are we doing?" she asked, not struggling anymore, just lying under him and staring up at him with wide hazel eyes. "We're friends. This could ruin that. I can't have a 'friends with benefits' kind of relationship with you."

Clark paused, unsure what to say. He was still just high enough on Red K to brush off her worries and tell her what she wanted to hear, but there was also some part of him that no longer wanted to keep any secrets from her. Once again, he went with the truth. "Lois, I've been with one other woman before you, but I know what we have here is something…I don't know what it is yet and I can't say how I feel, but I know there's something between us that I want to explore."

Lois was quiet for a moment before she replied. "Then I don't know what you want here, Clark, because what are you suggesting…a relationship? I mean you and me…it just seems…I don't know…weird," she finally said. "Are you forgetting we fight like cats and dogs? I annoy you, remember? And, just because the sex is great—we can't spend every moment in the bedroom. So, what are our options here?"

He rolled off her and made himself comfortable by propping up a couple pillows behind his back. He had a feeling Lois wasn't going to just fall back into his arms. "I don't know," he replied slowly. He agreed with her on a lot of her points. "You _do_ make me crazy sometimes, but you've also never made me feel like I'm different. If anything all your name calling and teasing made me feel normal. You've never grilled me about my secrets. I've always just been able to be myself around you and that was without you knowing who and what I am. But, now that you know…" He shrugged. "There's a part of me that wants to just see where this can go."

Lois bit her lip as she thought about what he'd just said. She wasn't sure this could ever work between them and she said so. "I don't know. Just because we slept together, doesn't mean it's a thing, Clark." He opened his mouth and she held up her hand to ward him off. "I know, your parents raised you to believe sex and commitment go hand in hand," she said. "Don't forget, I lived with your parents too, but sometimes that just isn't true."

His brows were drawn down and he looked hurt and angry. She cupped his jaw, her thumb stroking his plump lower lip soothingly. "It was amazing, but I think we need to take a step back here, Clark and see how we feel without the love potion affecting us. Okay?"

Clark's heart skipped a beat. She was rejecting him. Almost as if she'd read his mind, she said, "I'm not saying there isn't something between us…I'm just saying I'm not sure we should make too big a deal out of last night."

"What about this morning?" he countered. "Neither one of us are high now, Lois."

She raised a brow. "I don't know, Smallville, you're still acting a little un-Clark like."

"The Red K is still in my blood, I can feel it," he admitted slowly, "but it's not as intense. I don't feel juiced up or reckless. I feel kind of mellow actually."

Lois rolled her eyes. "That's probably from all the orgasms," she muttered.

He chuckled. "Maybe, but still, my point is that this morning was us, Lois. And you can't deny you felt the connection too." He looked her dead in the eyes and practically dared her to deny it.

She couldn't. "I know. We definitely have chemistry, but that doesn't necessarily mean we should…you know make this more than what it is. We drive each other crazy most of the time. Or are you conveniently forgetting that fact?"

After obsessing over kissing her for weeks and then actually having her and seeing how good it could be with them, there was no way in hell Clark was letting her run away, but it was obvious Lois wanted to pretend it hadn't happened. Clark refused to allow that to happen. He took a deep breath and tried to formulate how he wanted to proceed. With Lois's temper, one wrong move could have him booted from her bed and out the door. He decided with a safe approach.

"How about we take it slow and see what happens?" he suggested.

She laughed. "Smallville, we're naked and in bed together—what part of that says taking it slow?"

"We could start again…you know—"

"Maybe go on a date?" she supplied, scoffing. "And do you really think we could do that without ending up right where we are right now?"

He started to answer, but she shook her head. "It wouldn't work." Lois took his face in her hands and brushed a soft kiss on his lips. "I'm glad you told me and I promise, you're secret is safe with me, but I really need to think about where we go from here…okay?"

Clark remembered her saying that exact same thing in the alley that night and he thought it ironic that Oliver's little scheme to get Lois off his trail had led him to this point. And unlike Oliver, he did trust Lois would keep his secret. She was fiercely loyal to those she cared for.

Disappointed, but unwilling to give up, Clark nodded. "Fine, but I don't think you'll be able to just go back to the way things used to be between us anymore than I can," he stated, crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly, his green eyed gaze almost daring her to defy him.

Lois shrugged. "We'll see, but I do have another question for you. Why did you tell me now?"

"Well, I think the cat was out of the bag when I kind of showed you my abilities last night."

"No," she said shaking her head. "My memories are still so jumbled, you could have easily talked me into believing what I thought happened didn't really happen. I know you've done it in the past…so why now?"

"Well, since you're constantly getting yourself into danger and saving you has become a habit of mine…I figured it might be easier if I didn't have to make up lame excuses for suddenly just showing up to rescue you."

She rolled her eyes. "First of all Space Boy (Clark scowled at that nickname) this Earth girl can handle herself and second, I don't believe you." He opened his mouth to reply, but she put her finger over his lips. "Wait—just hear me out. I think you're afraid of not being accepted…" Clark's eyes widened at how well Lois read him. "But," she went on, "I want you to know…I accept you. I may have gotten a kick out of busting your chops, but I always accepted you."

It was at this point that Clark's feelings for Lois really started to churn in his gut. How did she 'get' him so easily? It wasn't like they'd shared deep heart to heart conversations—like he and Chloe had, and yet, Lois still knew him, knew what really made him tick. It was a mind boggling revelation. And one he was unwilling to look at too closely right now.

He turned on his side to face her. He leaned up on one elbow to study her for a moment, his mind racing to figure out just what or how much to say. For once Clark was a bit glad for the lingering Red K in his blood, because he couldn't imagine how badly he'd be stumbling through this conversation (especially naked and in bed) if it wasn't for the meteor rock's effects.

He ran a finger down her cheek, taking in the way she flushed and he felt a stirring in his chest that had nothing to do with meteor rocks or magic, it was simply her. "I told you, because I trust you, Lois. I feel like there's something there with us—just out of our reach, and despite the fact that you've made it your mission in life at times to embarrass and humiliate me…You've never lied to me and you've always told me the truth. You're loyal and honest...almost to the point of being rabid about it. And, I know if anyone would protect my secret, it would be you."

Lois beamed and for once she was at an utter loss for words. So she kissed him instead. Clark reciprocated the kiss, pulling her closer to him as the sheet fell away and Lois's magnificent breasts were once again exposed to his eager gaze. He couldn't resist…his eyes dropped to them immediately and he licked his lips.

Lois shook her head. "Yep, you really are a normal guy—fascinated with great set of boobs."

Clark chuckled. "You have to admit, yours are far above average. I've seen centerfolds that don't have breasts as beautiful as yours."

Lois acted shocked. "Why, Clark Kent! Do you have a secret stash of porn hidden in your room somewhere?"

He rolled his eyes. "Considering you took over my room for how many months—don't you think you'd know it if I did?"

"But, I didn't search all your drawers, Smallville," she teased, "C'mon what is it?" His face remained blank, but Lois wasn't giving up. "Is it just tame stuff like Playboy or are you into the seedier stuff like Jugs or Magnificent Melons?"

"Magnificent Melons?!" He snorted. "You're making that up."

He grin was sly. "How would you know?"

"Lois…"

"Come on, Smallville…"

"Lois…"

"Next time we're at the farm…let me see your stash. I promise I won't tell anyone."

He sighed and then did the only thing he knew could shut Lois Lane up. He kissed her. And not just a peck, he rolled her back on the bed, leveled his larger frame on top of her and laid one on her that had Lois's toes curling.

Several minutes and lots of deep, wet kisses later, Lois blinked up at him dazedly. "Nice diversion tactics."

He nodded, smiling. "I thought so."

Lois could feel him hard and ready against her belly. He shifted his hips and the wet tip of his erection trailed down her tummy, making her shudder. "You know…" she mused, "since we've pretty much already crossed the line today…" Clark's eyes lit up in hope that she was saying what he thought she was saying. "Would it really be so bad if we…"

"Crossed it again?" Clark supplied, trying to keep the eagerness out of his voice. She nodded, biting her lip. He growled a bit. "I've told you how hot it is when you bite your lip, right?" She nodded. "So you were warned?" A slow smile started to curl Lois's lips upwards. She nodded againnad then gave her bottom lip a small nibble-egging him on. "Then you have no one but yourself to blame," he said huskily and captured her lips in another deep, hot kiss.

One hand palmed her breast, the pad of his thumb running over and along her nipple until it was pebble hard, while his mouth trailed a fiery path down Lois's throat until he came to her other breast and he used his tongue and teeth to inspire the same results in her other nipple. He alternated between the two, paying homage to them and showing Lois just how much he truly enjoyed the Lane twins.

Lois writhed under him. His foreplay was spectacular, but she wanted him—all of him! Her hand moved down between their bodies and grasped his penis. Clark groaned against her flesh as she guided him to her entrance. "Inside—now!"

He chuckled. "I knew you couldn't resist," he said with a smirk, and with a thrust of his hips, he was buried to the hilt inside her.

They both let out let out groans of pleasure at being joined so intimately again. Clark closed his eyes and gritted his jaw to keep himself under control. She was so wet. So tight. So…amazingly good, he wanted it to last. But Lois seemed to have other ideas as she tightened her muscles around him, squeezing him. He whimpered—though he'd deny that later!

"Lois," he panted, "if you keep doing that, this will be over a lot quicker than I'd like."

"Clark," Lois replied breathlessly, "I'm so close…please…just fuck me already!"

Maybe it was the dirty talk, maybe it was the fact that she was so turned on, but whatever it was, it set him off. Clark braced himself above her, biceps bulging, as he slammed into her, driving his hips forward setting a firm, but furious pace.

Lois wrapped her dancer's legs around his hips, digging her heels into his firm ass and bucked her hips, meeting him thrust for thrust. Her nails raked his back and she chanted, "Yes-yes-yes!" over and over as he drove her closer and closer to that sweet edge of oblivion.

It was like he was made just for her, because he unerringly managed to hit that sweet spot inside Lois that made her take off like a rocket ship. Each and every time he slid in and out, his cock rubbed against that soft tissue and on one particularly deep thrust, Lois came undone, calling out his name in a gasping cry, flooding him with her juices and sending Clark right over the edge too.

His arms rippled with the strain of holding his own weight, his back bowed and he pumped his hips hard and fast, losing his rhythm altogether as he came with a loud groan, spilling himself inside her.

Afterwards they lay next to each other winded and trying to catch their breath.

Clark rolled onto his side, facing her. He slid his hand along her cheek and smiled softly. "Wanna tell me again why you think we shouldn't do this anymore?"

***Clois***

**Okay guys there it is…a lot of you have been wondering if Lois would remember…I wanted her to remember, but still be with Clark when she did, so I changed it up a bit. In my mind the Red K didn't affect Lois as much as the love spell, so instead of going with the antidote theory like cannon, I just gave the spell a time period to wear off. Hope that makes sense. However, Clark is still under the effects of Red K, because it's in his blood—so that will take longer to go away—or he'll need to be cured. All that will be uncovered in the next part. **

**Remember…reviews are love for my creativity**_**. :)**_


	7. Part 7: Truth and Consequences

**Burn **

Author: vikinggoddss

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. This is purely for entertainment value. All characters are owned by DC Comics, WB & CW

A/N: Again, thank you Jen for really helping me to flesh out the dialogue in this chapter. You're contributions really made this work for me. You're the best, girl!

I also want to thank all of you who are following this story, even if you don't leave a review, or just post as guest ...just knowing people are interested…it makes me want to keep going. The feedback is really appreciated, because sometimes reviews spark something inside me that gets the creative juices flowing even more. So to all of you who *do* take the time to comment—thank you. It means a lot. Some of you I can't PM back, but to all of you who comment...just know it is greatly appreciated. I'm tossing Hershey's Kisses ur way!

Okay, without further ado…here's the next part. This is a big chapter. I wanted to make up for not updating last week. Hope this works. :)

******Clois******

**Part 7: Truth and Consequences**

After a very pleasurable 'marathon' shower with Lois, and a promise to return soon, Clark zipped home to change and grab a change of clothes. And while his Red K high was waning, he was still enjoying the added boldness it gave his usually shy personality and he wanted to take full advantage of it by spending the rest of the weekend at Lois's enjoying this newest aspect of their relationship.

He came to an abrupt stop though when he whooshed into the farm-house and found his mother there waiting for him at the kitchen island. He knew damned well she was here to spoil his plans for later.

"Well…shit!" It came out of his mouth before he could even think to stop it.

Martha's eyes widened. Hearing Clark curse in front of her was proof enough he was still affected by Red Kryptonite.

It happened so fast and the shock of seeing his mother there made Clark pause long enough for Martha to pull the led box she had behind her back and open the lid. The green glow from the kryptonite immediately made Clark stagger.

"Mom…what are you doing?" he groaned, clutching his stomach and backing away from her.

She walked right up to him and pressed the rock against his chest for a second and when Clark groaned and fell to the floor, she quickly put the green rock back in its lead box and safely away from her son. Kneeling next to him, Martha brushed his hair back from his forehead, her heart aching at being the one to put him in pain, but it needed to be done. She knew what Clark was like on Red K and since Chloe had (hesitantly and with much embarrassment) told her what she'd heard going on at Lois's apartment, she knew the meteor rock was definitely in Clark's blood, not just skin deep.

"Clark? Clark, are you okay?" she asked, helping him to his feet. He was breathing deeply and Martha hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry, son, but I had to do it. You've been under the influence of Red Kryptonite—"

Clark took another deep breath and let his mother hug him, his arms coming around to hug her back for a moment, before pulling away. "I know, Mom, but it was almost gone. Lois stopped putting the lipstick on last night before we went to the party."

Martha's brow lifted in disbelief. "Really, so you would normally let out a curse word at seeing me waiting for you?"

His face flushed—she had him there. "No. You know I wouldn't," he agreed. He sighed as she helped him to his feet. "Okay, so maybe I was still a little buzzed on it, but now it's totally gone," Clark added, not wanting his mother to feel guilty. He looked down at the floor as all the things he'd said to her last night rushed back. His shoulders slumped. "Mom, I'm—"

"Clark, sweetie," she interrupted. "I know you weren't yourself last night. You don't need to apologize to me."

"You say that every time, mom, but still…I have to say I'm sorry. The things I said—especially about Dad—that was wrong and…" He looked away, obviously miserable for being so hurtful to his mother, "if I could, I'd take it back. I didn't mean it."

Martha smiled at him. He was so strong, but so naïve sometimes about the way he felt. It was time for some straight talk with her son. "Yes, you did. I think there was a grain of truth in everything you said and did last night." Clark's eyes widened and he was about to protest, but Martha didn't let him. "What you said about your father…it was true. Jonathan would not have been there last night, Clark, but he was also as stubborn as you are. I was there, because Lana has been a big part of our lives for a long time and she invited me. That was all."

Clark could feel himself squirming. "I know that, Mom. I—I don't know why I said those things."

Martha placed a hand on his cheek. "Because, somewhere deep inside you felt that way. Every time you've been on Red Kryptonite, it doesn't change who you are. It's just stripped away your inhibitions." She paused and Clark waited for her to continue, his head spinning. "If you had told me how much it bothered you that I was going to the engagement party, I would have politely declined the invitation. I would never want to hurt you like that. You're my son."

"Mom, I couldn't ask you to do that."

"Why not? It's obvious that it bothered you, so why not tell me the truth?"

Clark was at a loss for words. But Martha wasn't. "Clark, I think you need to start being more honest with the way you feel. Keeping it bottled up inside doesn't make it go away. It just makes it explode when you reach a breaking point, or in your case, when you get a little red Kryptonite in your system."

"So, you're saying that all those things I said to Lana and to Chloe last night…you think deep down I really meant them?"

"I think there's a part of you that really meant them," Martha corrected. "Maybe not consciously, but somewhere—yes, I think you meant them."

Clark stopped his rapid denial and really thought about it, and to his surprise, he realized his mother was right. They were all things he had thought before he'd been dosed with red K. He knew his feelings for Lana had been turning bitter for a while and he also knew that in the back of his mind he still wondered if Chloe still harbored feelings for him. He'd just refused to look at it. And then there was Lois. His eyes widened as everything that he and Lois had shared in the last twenty four hours flashed through his head in rapid succession.

"Lois," he said quietly. His stomach tightened. "Oh no. Mom, I have to talk to Lois. We—" His words came to an abrupt halt and his cheeks went bright red.

Martha was glad he'd brought Lois up first, because she'd been trying to think of a way to bring up Clark's feelings for the girl she loved like a daughter without making her son feel bad. "Speaking of Lois," she said, easing into the conversation, "I've already told you that you need to be more honest in the way you feel..." He took a deep breath already seeing where this was going. "Well," Martha continued, "I can't stress it enough here. Obviously you have feelings for Lois—strong feelings that you've never shared before."

"Mom, it's…it's complicated," he said, trying to wriggle his way out of talking about things he couldn't even describe, much less label at this point.

"Complicated is just a way to say you don't want to talk about it, son. After what I saw last night, I would say whatever you feel for Lois is rather strong, wouldn't you say so?"

Clark flushed hot and knew his face was red. Strong was one word. Lusty. Carnal. Erotic. Those were a few others that came to mind. His cheeks got hotter and he looked away, reminding himself he was standing in the kitchen with his mother.

"Honestly, I don't know what I feel for her. It used to be so easy. Lois was the bane of my existence. She bugged me and I bugged her. It was simple." He ran a hand along the back of his neck as he tried to put his feelings into words. "Lately…"

"Things have changed," Martha supplied, trying to get Clark to see what she could see.

He shrugged. "Yeah." His mother started to smile and Clark quickly added. "I mean, she still has the power to annoy me more than anyone on the planet, but…" He shook his head, "I don't mind it as much. It's just kind of Lois now, you know?" he said, a small smile curling his lips.

"But now that you've crossed that line from friendship into something more…what are you going to do about that. I don't want to see either of you get hurt over this, Clark."

Clark's mouth opened and closed as it dawned on him his mother knew what he and Lois had been up to. "Mom, what do you mean?" he asked, wincing as he realized his voice had come out more as a squeak.

Martha didn't beat around the bush. Clark wasn't seventeen anymore. He was a man and therefore old enough to make his own decisions as far as his sex life, but last night was different and Martha wanted to make sure he didn't simply try and ignore what had obviously happened between he and Lois.

"I mean, you and Lois had sex last night, didn't you?" she said bluntly, forcing him to look at it realistically.

Clark's face exploded with color and he about choked. "Mom!"

Martha wasn't having it. He wasn't a boy anymore. "Clark, you're father once told you, 'if you're old enough to do it, then you are old enough to talk about it'."

Clark could almost feel his father looking over his shoulder, frowning down on him. He shuffled his feet, but the words seemed to be stuck in his throat, so he gave a brief, but affirmative nod.

Martha put her hand on her son's cheek, making him look at her. "That isn't something to be taken lightly and I know you…even on Red K you wouldn't have slept with her if you didn't have feelings for her. Your father and I raised you differently than that. So how do you really feel about her?"

Clark hadn't imagined his face could get any hotter, but hearing his mother say 'he and Lois had had sex'… it had sounded so dirty coming from his mom's mouth, and he went from bright red to beet red. He really-really did *not* want to talk about this with his mother, but he knew his mom loved Lois and she wouldn't let it go until she knew Clark wasn't going to hurt her or vice-versa.

"Okay, there are…feelings there," he said, "but Lois and I are still trying to figure out what they are." He paused and then as he remembered how easily Lois had accepted his secret, he shared that with his mother. "She knows about me, mom."

"About your powers?" Martha asked her eyes widening.

He nodded and Clark couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face. "And she not only accepted me, she was excited about it; like I was something special." Martha was smiling too when Clark added. "She promised to keep my secret. It was actually a relief to finally tell her."

Martha was beaming. She realized Clark didn't know it yet, but the way he'd just said that—he was half in love already and he didn't even know it. She decided to back off and let her son and Lois figure out their relationship on their own. She had done enough meddling for the day.

"I'm glad you told her, Clark. I always thought Lois would accept you. She liked to tease you, but she is extremely loyal to those she cares about and both your father and I realized, even if you didn't, that Lois cares about you."

"Yeah, now if I can only get Lois to admit that. She thinks it's just the great—" He choked on his words, realizing at the last second he'd almost told his mother.

Martha chuckled, having a good idea what he'd been about to say. "Oh, I think Lois knows it's more than that. It's just that she's stubborn and might be a little unwilling to admit that she has feelings too."

"Stubborn is putting it mildly!" Clark groaned. "If you looked up the word obstinate in the Dictionary, there'd be a picture of Lois there as a definition."

"Lois has a lot of emotional walls, son. I think we both know it comes from the way she was raised…never having a stable home and moving around so much, every time she became attached she had to leave that person behind." She patted Clark's hand. "I think what you need to ask yourself is what do you really want? Be honest with yourself, Clark, and truly decide if you want to try and scale those walls first, because once you get past the barriers Lois has around her heart…" Martha sighed, needing Clark to see the seriousness of this endeavor, "If you were to turn around and go back to Lana, it would hurt her terribly, and I don't think that's something either of us wants to see happen."

******Clois******

After his conversation with his mom, Clark decided maybe heading over to Lois's with the intent of spending the weekend wasn't such a hot idea. So, instead of an bringing an overnight bag, he simply changed clothes and made his way down the stairs, headed for Lois and who knows what kind of conversation. He was nervous, but he needed to be honest with her and see where her head was at.

"Mom, I'm going to Lois's," he said as he passed her in the kitchen.

"Clark..." she started.

"But I'll be home tonight," he added, knowing his mother would frown upon him spending the night with Lois, without any kind of firm idea where they were headed.

Martha smiled, proud of him. "If you don't...please call to let me know," she said with a smile, and it was obvious to Clark his mother was firmly on team Lois.

He decided not to coment on how happy she seemed. "I will," he said, opening the door to zip on over to the Talon. He froze when he came face to face with Lana and Lex standing there on his front porch. He honestly wasn't too surprised to see them standing there, united to confront him. He took a deep breath and (as much as it sickened him) he realized he owed them an apology too. However, seeing Lana's small hand clasped with Lex's (her huge engagement ring flashing shiny in the sunshine) made him realize something else, too. In that instant, Clark knew without a doubt, it was over with him and Lana. It still hurt, but that would heal with time. And, it was past time he moved on.

He stood there, not saying anything waiting for Lex to make the first move.

Lex handed him a slip of paper and Clark took and looked down at it, frowning. It was a bill for what appeared to be an outrageously expensive champagne tower—a thousand dollars! Clark raised his gaze and scowled. "You know I can't pay for this."

"I think it's the least you can do after ruining our night, Clark," Lex said with a smirk.

Clark deliberately ignored Lana as he took a step closer to Lex. "And maybe I should ring up a tally for how many times I've saved your ass," he growled. "Let's see where the bottom line lies."

Lex chuckled. "So the hero now wants to charge for his services—kind of makes you sound cheap. I thought you were above that."

Lana took that moment to cut in. "You crashed our party; ruined the entire evening. I think the least you owe us is an apology."

Clark had been willing to give an apology at first, but now…not so much. He turned cold blue eyes on his former girlfriend. "Lana, you rebounded with the one man who hates me enough to try and destroy me, but I owe _you_ an apology?"

She bristled, but her deep dark eyes were pleading when she gazed into his face. "And you were cruel last night, Clark. I don't know what was wrong with you, but I've never seen you quite like that."

"I have," Lex said. "Clark can be ruthless when he wants something." Lex took the last step that had him and Clark almost chest to chest—except Clark was bigger so Lex had to look up to get in his face. "Stay away from Lana. She doesn't want anything to do with you anymore."

Lana nodded apparently in agreement with what her fiancé was saying, but at the same time she held out an envelope to him. "I was hoping we could move past all this and become friends again," she said softly, giving him those big doe eyes of hers, teary eyed and lip trembling.

Clark glanced down at the invitation she held. It was an invitation to their wedding and couldn't help but blink at the blatantly mixed signals he was getting from her and Lex. Stay away, but come to our wedding! Normally, he wouldn't think Lana was capable of that kind of subterfuge, but there had been times in the past-like when she held Lionel Luthor hostage and lied about it...Clark had to honestly look at her and realize that maybe she was trying to manipulate him. It made him start to question her motives in this whole ordeal.

He glanced from Lex back to Lana, trying to figure out what their game was. "Why would you invite me to your wedding after what happened at your party the other night?" He didn't really care—he wasn't going, but out of curiosity, he wanted to know why they were suddenly inviting him.

Lex spoke up. "We just thought it would be the best way for you to move on if you see it with your own eyes, Clark. See Lana marry me—the man she loves."

Clark couldn't help but roll his eyes. "I think I proved I'm moving on, wouldn't you say. If memory serves, I didn't crash your party alone. I had a date…a very sexy date as a matter of fact."

Lana's face fell just a bit and her eyes widened. "But, you can't be seriously interested in Lois."

Clark was more than a little confused at her words. "And why is that exactly?"

"Because, she isn't anything like me, so how can you be interested in her?" she blurted out, surprising both Lex and Clark with her statement.

Realizing Lana was still playing some kind of game, he leaned against the door jamb of his house, crossing his arms over his broad chest as he studied her for a moment. His steely eyed stare lasted longer than was acceptable and Clark was almost amused as (for once) Lana squirmed under his gaze. "I've dated other girls who weren't like you—why would Lois be any different?" he finally asked.

"But you were never serious with anyone else, Clark."

"Oh, so you _do_ think I'm serious about Lois then?" he quipped, catching her in her own slip. He didn't give her a chance to spin it a different way, instead he reminded her, "Weren't you the one who first noticed the spark between us?"

Lana paled, but Clark could tell she remembered the conversation they'd had once upon a time just as clearly as he did. "I called Lois bossy and rude and what was it you said?" He tapped his chin for a moment, as if trying to remember, but Lana spoke up first.

"I said the best ones always start off that way." Her voice had lowered to a husky level and Clark could see the tears filling her eyes.

He tipped his head, refusing to be drawn in to those tears anymore. She was Lex's crying jag to clean up now. "Exactly," he stated. "Well, you were right. Lois and I..." The smile that lit his face was real when he said, "we argue and fight, but the spark is there. I just never stopped long enough to notice it before now."

Lex looked stunned at Clark's admission, while Lana clung to her fiancés arm and looked like she might crumble at any moment.

"Lex. Let's go," she murmured, leaning on him as if she might break if he wasn't holding her up.

He didn't want to hurt Lana, but he wanted this continuous vicious circle of pain to be over and done with. He looked away from Lana and her devastated expression. "Lana, I will always be there for you, but I won't interfere with your wedding," he said sincerely, and in his own way letting her know she couldn't yank his chain anymore. His eyes met Lex's and his stare became colder, harder. "Thanks for the invitation. I don't think I'll be attending, but I…" He almost choked on the words, because he considered their whole relationship to be a farce, but he said it anyways to have it over and done with. "I wish you both the best of luck."

"You'll need it," he added silently and under his breath.

And with that, he closed the door and brushed past the stunned couple. His heart was pounding at cutting all ties with Lana the way he was, but he knew it was what he had to do. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a date with Lois and I don't think she'll accept me being detained by you and Lana as an excuse for being late," he said to Lex as he trotted down the steps of the porch and headed for his truck.

He could feel their eyes burning into the back of his skull, but Clark kept on walking, not once looking back. He got into his truck and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lex escort Lana into the backseat of the waiting Limo. She looked so fragile and for one (eternal) second he stared at her, remembering the dreams he'd had of them, but then she turned his way and he quickly averted his gaze, refusing to meet her eyes again. It was over. He took a deep breath, exhaled loudly and started his truck. He pulled out and headed down the long drive without giving them another glance. The only thoughts he had for the couple as he drove away, was cursing their visit, because now (since he had to actually drive) it would take him so much longer to reach Lois's apartment than he had originally planned.

*****Clois*****

Chloe Sullivan considered herself a good investigator and she could usually get anyone to spill, but Lois was proving to be a tougher nut to crack than she'd expected after the night she'd had.

"So…" she inquired, "you don't remember anything about last night?"

Lois stared at her blankly. "Nope. Not a thing," she said, shrugging, "It's like a huge black hole, but I'm kind of thinking you have a few of the missing pieces. Am I right? Why don't you tell me what I don't know and that way I can put the pieces together."

Chloe frowned at how easily Lois had just turned the tables on her and started questioning her instead. "Well, you and Clark were pretty chummy at the engagement party last night."

"How chummy is pretty chummy, Chloe?" Lois asked, keeping the blush off her face by sheer force of will.

"Um…pretty chummy. Like there was definitely kissing involved," she said trying to shock Lois.

Lois already knew that, (and so much more) but she reacted like Chloe would expect. "Okay, so it was basically 'Lois Gone Wild'" She glanced down at her cleavage. "And that explains the tattoo," she said with a sigh. "Well, at least it was only kissing and I'm pretty sure this wears off," she said with a shrug, trying to down play it. Chloe made an *mmhhmm* sound and Lois thought that would be the end of it, but then her cousin threw her for a loop when she said that it hadn't ended with just kissing.

"Me and Jimmy came here this morning, Lo and…"

Lois blanched and her heart went into double time. "Th-this morning. Why?"

"To give you the antidote," Chloe said, studying her closely now.

"An antidote?" she exclaimed. "I didn't even know there was an antidote…it just kind of wore off."

"When?" Chloe asked slowly.

"When what?" Lois replied, stalling, knowing exactly where Chloe was going with this.

"When exactly did it wear off? Was it last night…or was it…um…this morning?"

Lois put on her best game face. She could see Chloe was trying to gauge her reactions, her sharp, inquisitive mind looking for holes in Lois's story.

"It uh…well I…" And in that moment there was a knock on the door. Lois almost jumped for joy. "Hold that thought," she said to her far too nosy and intelligent cousin as she rushed to the door, ready to kiss whoever had saved her from Chloe's inquisition. Her relief was short-lived though when she opened the door to find Clark standing there.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed softly.

He looked surprised at her reaction. "I told you I'd come back."

He hadn't lowered his voice and from inside the apartment Chloe called out, "Clark, just the other person I wanted to talk to."

His eyes widened when he realized Lois wasn't alone. Lois just gave him a glare and he lowered his voice too, "I didn't know she was here."

"Yeah, I got that," Lois said, and now that she had no choice, she stepped aside to let Clark in and blew out a long, exaggerated breath as she waited for the real interrogation to start. She glanced at Clark and smirked at how nervous he looked. Well, at least she had someone else here to take some of the heat now.

"So are you back to normal now?" Chloe asked, a small smirk playing about her lips, "or can I expect more of your ranting that we've all betrayed you somehow?"

Clark immediately broke into an apology to Chloe about the things he had said the night before.

Chloe listened and forgave him. She knew what Red K did to him, but when he started to say out loud his behavior was due to the red K in his system—Chloe's eyes about popped from her head and she looked like she was about to hush him up.

"Clark! Are you sure you're back to normal?" she asked, cutting off the rest of his apology.

Clark noticed Chloe's eyes darting to Lois and giving him a non-verbal warning to watch what he was saying.

He smiled in response. "It's okay Chlo, Lois knows about my powers."

This caused Chloe to swing her gaze back to Lois in surprise. "Really?" she asked, putting an emphasis on her statement, "because Lois was just telling me she doesn't remember anything from last night. Isn't that right, cuz?"

Lois rolled her eyes at getting caught lying to Chloe. Clark looked confused as usual, but really this was between Chloe and Lois. "Well, how was I to know that _you_ knew?" Lois retorted. "It wasn't like I got around to asking him 'Oh by the way…who all knows you're a super galactic traveler from outer space', you know?" Clark grinned at Lois's description of him until she completed her thoughts. "I mean seriously, Chlo, was I supposed to just tell you I remember him flying me from the rooftop of The Daily Planet to Oliver's penthouse?!"

"You two went to Oliver's?" she gasped, obviously bewildered by the choice of location.

Clark shot a dirty look at Lois for spilling that can of beans and Lois actually had the good grace to look flustered and embarrassed.

She began to fidget which was never a good sign. "Well…we…um…"

"Yes," Clark broke in, ending Lois's hemming and hawing. "I wanted to show Lois my powers and so I did," he said, taking the brunt of the blame, much to Lois's relief and amazement.

"So you told her your secret…she didn't have to drag it out of you?"

Clark heard the tone of Chloe's voice and cringed inwardly. "Chloe, it wasn't like that." Out of the corner of his eye he saw Lois stiffen and Clark swallowed thickly. He couldn't help but wish he was anywhere but here right at this moment. "I mean it was. I wanted to tell her…" Lois relaxed, but Chloe's frown got worse and Clark just decided this was a no win situation for him. He just had to be honest with his feelings like his mother said. "The fact is, I wanted Lois to know about my powers. I wanted to show her what I was capable of. I know she's the only one I've ever told without being asked, but it just felt right."

Lois stared wide eyed as Clark confessed she was special to him. It made her feel all warm and tingly inside and in that moment sickening doubts and fear started to kick in. Lois didn't know how to deal with warm and tingly, so she just kept quiet and hoped Clark and Chloe would just sort of forget she was here.

"But," he stressed striding forward and taking Chloe's hands in his. His eyes were so earnest, so filled with sorrow; Chloe was a goner as soon as he leveled those baby blues on her. "None of that changes my friendship with you. You're my best friend and the one person I've always been able to depend on. I'm sorry for what I said to you last night. You didn't deserve it and I shouldn't have said it."

Still stunned at Clark's revelation that he'd willingly spilled his secret to Lois because he wanted to *impress* her, Chloe's response was painful blend of hurt, confusion and yes, maybe a tad of jealousy. "You say you're sorry, Clark, but some part of you must really think that, because red K doesn't make you a different person. So, somewhere in your mind you think I'm just hanging on—waiting for you to notice me, and I don't know if I should be more embarrassed or hurt that you think that."

He put his head down. He'd already had a similar conversation with his mother, but he figured he deserved to get it again and it didn't help that Lois was giving him the 'I told you so' look. He decided to tread lightly and adhere to his mother's advice about being more honest with what he felt. "Alright, maybe somewhere in the back of my mind I may have wondered…but, I didn't consciously think that or look at you like I wanted to keep you in my back pocket. I promise. I've never thought of you like that, Chloe."

And all of the sudden the mood turned even more somber when Chloe said softly, "I know you haven't."

The sadness in Chloe's voice made Lois feel rotten—like she was a thief that had stolen Clark away and the silence in the room was deafening as the awkward meter rose to an all-time high. Looking for a way out of (what was becoming) a very uncomfortable heart to heart; Lois took the opportunity to put some distance between herself and Clark for a moment. "Look, maybe I should…" She made a motion to leave and Clark nodded, allowing Lois to escape and giving Chloe the privacy to tell him what she really felt.

"Look Chloe…" Clark started, trying to make this right for his friend, someone he cared dearly for, but would never love her the way she had wanted.

Chloe stopped him with a shake of her head. "No. It's not your fault. You've never lied to me, Clark." She took a moment to get herself together. "And I love Jimmy. I do," she said earnestly, "It's just…I guess I always thought…somewhere in the back of my mind…if you were ever going to get over your Lana obsession…it would be me you'd turned to."

Clark wished he could just use his super speed and dart the hell out of the situation. He'd thought he and Chloe were past this, but after last night, he supposed she was right, somewhere, he had known she still had feelings for him. But the worst part was, he had no idea how to reply to Chloe's words and he knew that nothing he could say would be the right thing in this instance. Not even 'I'm sorry'.

"Chloe…"

"Don't," she said, interrupting yet another apology. "You don't have to apologize for the way you feel…" She gave him her quirky smile. "I already accepted your apology for being a real jerk last night, but I don't expect one for where your heart lies." She shrugged. "I even kind of saw this coming, you know?"

Clark gave her a blank look. "Saw what coming?"

She rolled her eyes. Clark could be so intuitive, yet so dense at the same time. It was one of his endearing quirks now. "You and Lois."

Clark's jaw literally dropped. "You saw me and Lois…as a couple?" He gave a small laugh, before he realized she was serious. How could she have seen such a thing when he hadn't?

She grinned at the utter stupor on his face. "C'mon Clark, you and Lois have been involved in some kind of foreplay or another for years. I saw the spark between you the first time when she dunked you at the pep rally."

That really threw Clark for a loop because he would swear on a stack of bibles he couldn't stand Lois then, but as he thought about it…he remembered the rush when she ran up to him after she'd landed him in that tank, all smiles and proud of herself. When she'd ran her hands through his hair, he'd felt something, but he'd chalked it up to the fact that Lois was a hot girl touching him. He was a healthy teenage male after all. But, maybe his mom and Chloe were right. Maybe all this time the bickering had just been his way of denying that he found Lois Lane totally sexy.

He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. "I don't know if I totally agree with that, but there's something there now and I don't want you to be hurt because of it, Chloe." He put his hands on her shoulders and leaned down so that they were eye to eye. "You mean too much to me."

"I know that. I guess I just kind of got used to being the only one who knew about you and that made me feel special."

Clark sighed. "You are special. No matter who I tell my secret to. You're still my best friend," he said.

Chloe gave him her pixie like grin. "Still your sidekick extraordinaire, right?"

"There's no one I trust more, Chlo," Clark said softly.

Chloe flushed with pride and pleasure and she might have said more, but a sound came from the bedroom. Something that sounded suspiciously like Lois grumbling and Chloe smirked. "Um, well as much as I love hearing that, you better let Lois out now…she's probably chomping at the bit."

Clark sighed. He still had to deal with Lois and what had happened between them. He glanced at Chloe as if ready to ask for her advice, but she held up a hand and her face said loud and clear she knew where he was going and didn't even begin to want to hear about it.

"Oh no. You put me as the 'pickle in the middle' enough with you and Lana—you're not doing it with me and Lois. She's family, Clark. Not to mention Lois is not Lana. If she even got a whiff that I'm giving you pointers on how to talk to her, she'll have me gutted and filleted in seconds flat. I will not experience the wrath of Lois Lane because you're too big a chicken to talk to her yourself!" she said pointedly.

Clark looked down sheepishly, realizing Chloe was right. "I know, it's just…she's so stubborn," he said quietly.

"Yeah, well I think you knew that before you gave her Clark Kent's tour of the Galaxy!" she teased.

Clark shot her a rankled look, but whatever he'd been about to say was cut off by another sound from the bedroom. Chloe had to put her hand over her mouth to stop her giggles when Lois could easily be heard complaining "Oh…C'mon…how much longer is this gonna take?"

"I think that's my cue," Clark said with a smirk as he went to the bedroom door and opened it to find Lois sitting on the foot of her bed, staring at him.

He smirked at how patient she appeared when he knew she was anything but.

Lois tried to pretend to be relaxing, but her body was coiled as tight as a spring and she proved it when she immediately hopped up. "I figured I might as well get comfy or else I'd wear a tread pattern in my rug waiting for your emo moment to be over."

Clark saw beneath her sarcasm though when she paused in the doorway and whispered. "Is she okay?"

He gave a half-hearted shrug—not wanting to lie, but not wanting to worry Lois either. "Yeah, I guess."

Lois stepped past him and back into her living room. She could still read the pain on Chloe's face, even though Chloe tried to hide it. However, Lois knew her well and she didn't like seeing Chloe upset, so she said the first thing that popped into her head to make her baby cousin feel better. "Look cuz, for what for what it's worth…we were both on some kind of love spell, meteor rock induced craziness. It didn't mean anything." And, without thinking, she glanced down to the tattoo still visible on her chest and added, "Guaranteed it'll blow over before this stupid thing fades."

Clark's eyes snapped to Lois's and his brows drew down into a scowl. Chloe noticed and nudged Lois, so that the older cousin was forced to meet Clark's disbelieving gaze. "I don't think he agrees with you…but that's for you and him to work out." She hugged Lois. "I'm sorry I'm feeling jealous. But, that's my problem, Lo…not yours. Don't take it out on Clark," she whispered, before she grabbed her purse and car keys, said a hasty goodbye and was out the door before either Clark could explode on Lois and her utterly thoughtless comments or Lois could make it even worse by saying something even more insensitive.

As soon as the door shut behind Chloe, Clark rounded on her. "Didn't mean anything? Really? Is that what you're telling yourself?"

Time seemed to stand still for a moment as Lois and Clark faced off. They'd bickered and argued, even downright gotten into heated arguments, but this was different and they both knew it. This was about more than who was right or wrong in a silly debate over who used the last of the hot water. This showdown was about feelings that neither one of them were quite ready to name, not to mention not they weren't exactly very good at expressing them either.

It had been said—Jimmy could have called it—and he would have been right, because, it was only a matter of time before all that tension just exploded…and on that day, in Lois's apartment, it did…

***Clois***

**Okay guys, I know evil place to leave it, but I already have the next part done—it's in Jenna's capable hands. I know there was no 'real' Clois action here, but I think realistically they would both need to take a step back and reevaluate. I was trying for Clark to be reserved, yet determined. Hope that came across. Let me know what you think…and will Lois continue to run as we all know she likes to do…or will she finally fess up and admit she's falling for the oh-so-sexy-Mr. Kent? I also added the Chloe scene because, as we all know, it was a little after Crimson that she kind of started acting jealous and weird with Lois. I thought having Lois know about Clark's powers could be an added catalyst to those emotions, because in cannon, I just thought Chloe was being petty and I like Chloe too much for her to be like that. **

_**Anyhow, reviews are like sweet morsels of chocolate that feed my creativity, so toss me a cookie will ya? :)**_

_**Taz **_


	8. Part 8: Boiling Point

**Burn **

Author: vikinggoddss

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. This is purely for entertainment value. DC Comics, WB & CW own all rights to the characters.

A/N: Again…thanks to my amazing friend and beta Jen…she helped me shape this chapter into something I'm really happy with. It's extra big, but I wanted to make up for the lack of any 'real' Clois in the last chapter.

Thank you again to all of you who take the time to let me know what you think. It has certainly inspired my muse.

Ok, taking off right where we left off. Lois and Clark are disagreeing on what their night together meant to each of them and Lois is being her usual stubborn self, but as we all know—Clark can be just as stubborn where Lois is concerned! ;)

***Clois***

**Part 8: Boiling Point**

Clark had never felt so angry at her—ever. He'd come over here thinking he'd be the one confused, but it seemed, once again, Lois had turned the tables and surprised him. After this morning, he'd thought she'd lowered her walls a little. She'd accepted him and his heritage so easily, it had seemed perfect. And then, after the mind blowing morning they'd had, both in bed and in the shower; he'd thought they'd at least moved past the 'it meant nothing' stage. And yet somehow, between him leaving, and now, she'd pulled a 180 on him. She was running away, and instead of dealing with whatever was between them, she was labeling the whole thing a one night stand!

He was so mad he had to close his eyes to get a handle on himself, half afraid he'd set her place on fire if he didn't. "Did you really have to make everything sound like some cheap backseat date?"

"Well what was I supposed to say—that we're in love?" she scoffed. "Clark, you were high on Red Kryptonite—probably wishing I was Lana. And, I don't know what the hell I was thinking!" She glanced down and glared at the tattoo on her chest. "What we had was like this tattoo—temporary! It's best if we just chalk it up to a 'Clark and Lois Gone Wild' night and leave it at that!"

That did it. She'd just downgraded him to some kind of random hook-up and not only did that go against Clark's upbringing, but he'd seriously had enough of her evasive tactics and smart assed comments, too. He super sped over to her, blowing her hair back when he skidded to a halt right up in her face. "Take that back," he snarled.

Lois was surprised at the fury in his voice, but didn't back down an inch. "Which part?" she replied with a smirk.

"All of it. I didn't want you to be Lana! If I wanted Lana I could have just drug her out of that damned party and no one could have stopped me!"

"Yeah, so why didn't you?"

Clark tried to control his temper—he really did, but no one could push his buttons all at once like Lois Lane. "You know why!" he all but shouted at her.

"No! I really don't. In two years you've never even looked at me twice, but all of a sudden you want me more than your perfect princess?" She snorted and gave a dramatic eye roll. "That makes less sense than some of the tripe I write for the Inquisitor."

His eyes darkened as he raked his gaze up and down her body. "Oh…I've looked at you more than once or twice, Lois…" he purred, his voice lowering until it was smoky with sensual promise. "Don't think I didn't notice when you'd wear those tiny bikinis that showed off your amazing body or when you used to go jogging in those insanely tight shorts and those tops…" He licked his lips and his eyes zeroed in on Lois's heaving chest. "Those tops were so small, but hugged your chest, pushing your tits up until they were practically in my face. I used to go upstairs in the loft and watch you sometimes…" Lois's jaw was hanging open at this point and Clark took a finger and pushed her chin up, closing her mouth with a smirk. "Don't think for a minute I never noticed what a sexy woman you were. Why do you think you drove me so crazy? Well, that and the way you constantly made fun of me."

"But-but what about Lana?" she asked, still trying to find a flaw in his theory.

He sighed, trying to find the right words to make her see what he was feeling, *without*, giving too much away. "Lois, Lana was like this…I don't know…perfect dream for me since I was like five, but the reality wasn't at all like the dream." He put his hands on her shoulders. "You are all woman and real. And last night, I didn't try and fix it with Lana, because all I could think about was you."

Lois made a scoffing sound and pulled away from him. Running again and Clark rolled his eyes in response. She was such a handful—but Clark felt he was up to the challenge, if she'd just stop being so damned stubborn. "But, of course you…being you, have to blow it all off as one night stand, because admitting you have feelings for me might just make you vulnerable. And God help us all if Lois Lane admits she's not as tough as she pretends to be!"

"I don't pretend to be tough, Smallville. I am tough! I'm the General's daughter. I grew up swimming with Navy Seals and wearing combat boots. I guarantee I'm tougher than you are!" she fired right back.

His brow shot up and he crossed his arms over his chest, amused at that statement. "I highly doubt that," he said, grinning cockily.

Lois scowled. "Yeah, well without your super powers I am," she muttered. He simply kept on grinning cheekily and Lois snapped. "At least when I broke up with Ollie, I had one good long cry and got it out of my system. I didn't sit around and whine and snivel for weeks—months actually, just moping around in my…" she air quoted, "'Fortress of Solitude' looking at his picture all day long and crying about something that was over and done with!" she taunted, poking a finger in his chest. "So who's the super baby here—me or you?"

That sent his blood pressure skyrocketing again. Clark grabbed her hand and yanked her forward until they were chest to chest. "Your relationship with Oliver can't compare to what I had with Lana. You loved Oliver for what—a minute? I loved Lana for years, so don't tell me I'm weak because I mourned the breakup!" he growled, leaning down until they were nose to nose. "The point is, I'm over it now and I'm not the one running away! You are!"

Her temper flared and Lois reacted without thinking. She smacked him across the face. "And just because I didn't worship Oliver since the dawn of time, doesn't mean I didn't love him! So, screw you, Clark!"

Utterly stunned she'd actually hit him, Clark's temper hit an all-time high. "Screw me?!" he bit back, losing all control of his patience and mild-mannered disposition. He hauled her up by her shoulders and gave her a little shake. "No, screw you, Lois…or better yet, how about I screw you and maybe I can get back the sexy woman I left earlier this morning, instead of the shrew that's standing here calling me a one night stand!"

Lois gasped. "Don't even think about it," she warned heatedly. "Coz if you do…we're gonna find out if all your parts are made of steel when my knee gets acquainted with your balls!"

Her words were so audacious, he laughed. Lois was one of a kind and it was her fire that just got Clark going. It always had. "You're insane, but God I want you so bad right now!" Before Lois could reply or react, he rushed them across the room and pinned her against the nearest wall, grabbing both her wrists in one hand, he held her arms above her head. She struggled, cursed him and tried to fight back, but Clark fended her off easily, loving the fact that he had Lois Lane in such a submissive position.

"Mmm, now that I have you here…what should I do with you?"

More than a bit shocked at how fast he'd gone from yelling at her to purring like a big sexy cat, Lois floundered for a moment. "Wh-what are you doing?"

She'd pushed him past his limits and Clark was through playing fair. "I'm going to show you that this isn't temporary. You want me. I can feel it. Fuck I can even smell it!" he muttered, surprising her—Lois had never heard him utter even a mild curse, much less the F-Bomb.

"Smell it?" she suddenly exclaimed, making a face as her cheeks turned rosy. "Well, you better get that super sniffer of yours checked space boy, coz it's definitely on the fritz."

Usually Clark would have let it go, but he was frustrated, confused and (after fighting with her) horny as hell. He wasn't letting Lois off the hook. So he did the one thing he knew for a fact would shut her up. He kissed her.

Lois tried to remain impassive, but when his tongue traced the seam of her lips, looking for entry, she couldn't stop the gasp that escaped, and that gave him the opportunity he was looking for. He thrust his tongue into her mouth to entwine and mate with hers, and as soon as his taste hit her palate, she was doomed. She'd convinced herself that he surely wasn't as delicious as she remembered—well, she was wrong—he was better. Clark Kent tasted of fine wine or that 100 year old single malt scotch her father preferred; heavenly. And, with a low moan, Lois admitted defeat and gave herself over to his kiss. Tongues tangled, mouths meshed and it was hot. She whimpered, bucking her hips against his and Clark let go of her wrists to grab hold of her legs and spread them wide so he could step between them and press his erection against the apex of her thighs. Lois wrapped her arms around his neck and held on as Clark thrust against her, letting her feel how much he meant it when he said he wanted her bad.

Lois wrapped her legs around his hips and they frantically grinded against each other, hands groping, while kissing madly—passionately.

Lois tore her mouth away from his to gasp for a much needed breath. "You make me crazy!"

Clark's thoughts echoed that statement tenfold. "I want you—stop fighting me," he groaned, nipping at the spot behind her ear that he'd discovered drove her wild.

"Bedroom—now!" Lois demanded; rubbing against him like a cat in heat while he rocked his pelvis forward, hitting her center dead on each time.

Clark didn't need to be told twice, he sped them towards her room, but he was so turned on, his coordination was off and his knee slammed into her table, sending both the table and the lamp on top of it flying against the wall.

The sound of the glass lamp shattering made Clark skid to a halt. He looked at the broken lamp and the shade still lying haphazardly on the wreckage that was left of it. "Uh…sorry," he said, flushed from arousal and embarrassment that he'd been so clumsy. He hadn't felt this out of control with his powers since he was teenager and just getting the hang of them. He tried to get it together, but Lois was tearing at his shirt, running her hands under it to get to his skin underneath it.

"That's okay," she said breathlessly, scraping her nails over his hardened nipples. "Didn't really like that lamp much anyways."

Clark moaned as her hands roamed his chest and abs, her nails on his flesh making him shiver. She dove back in for another kiss and he headed for her room again, this time at a slower pace. One of her busy hands slid down his belly to palm the bulge in his jeans and his steps faltered. She squeezed the hard ridge of his erection and he hissed with pleasure, nearly dropping her.

"Lois!" he gasped hoarsely. Desperate now, he gave a short burst of super speed and finally got them into her bedroom, this time without breaking any more furniture.

They'd barely cleared the doorway when Clark began ripping her clothes off her so fast, Lois's head spun. Once he had her naked, he tossed her onto her bed and immediately began stripping off his own clothes. She knew she shouldn't be doing this (doing him) again, but as his Adonis like physique was unveiled, she bit her lip and quite simply couldn't find the words to stop him from allowing her another look at the utter perfection that was Clark Kent's body.

He pushed his jeans and boxers down at the same time and his erection sprung free, so hard and erect, it slapped against his flat stomach, the mushroom shaped head reaching his navel. Lois wanted to ogle him a bit, but he didn't waste any time pouncing on her once he was naked. He prowled up her body, leaving a trail of hot, wet kisses in his wake, until he came to her breasts.

He pushed the lush globes together to create an impossibly deep cleavage and buried his face there for a moment, tracing his tongue along the deep line between her breasts. He finally raised his head and his grin was so dirty, Lois's belly clenched. "God, I really love your breasts," he groaned, cupping them and squeezing them. He even rubbed his cheek against them. "So soft…" he sighed.

His fascination with her boobs made Lois realize that it didn't matter whether a guy was a mortal man or an alien man—all men were still the same—they were all obsessed with a great set of tits!

He palmed a voluptuous mound in his huge hand, rubbing his thumb along and around the peaked tip, while his head lowered and he took the other breast into the hot cavern of his mouth. His tongue swirled around her areola, warming her up before latching on to her nipple and suckling at the hardened tip like he was seeking sustenance there. Lois let out a loud moan and arched her back, giving him an all access pass to her body and Clark took advantage. He hadn't come over here for this, but she made him so crazy, he simply could not control himself.

His hand trailed down her belly to slip between her thighs. He cupped her soft mound, his fingers sliding through her downy curls to find the moist center. Clark let out a guttural sound when he found her drenched; her juices coating his fingers. "God Lois," he panted, sliding two fingers inside her and thrusting them in and out quickly. "You're so wet…"

Lois rode his hand hard, her soft moans and whimpers spurring him on. He added another finger and with three fingers inside her, he quirked them in a 'come hither' motion, finding that spot inside her that made her scream…and she did; loudly when she came apart upon his hand.

He wanted to draw it out, make her come again and again, but after their argument, he was jacked up and screaming for release. In a blur of movement, Clark maneuvered his big body between Lois's spread thighs and raised himself up on his forearms, biceps bulging as he stared down into her face. He wanted to just plunge right in, but he wanted something from her first.

"Admit it," he said huskily.

"Clark, don't…" she groaned, still shivering from her orgasm and not wanting to think about the fight that had landed them here.

"No. I want you to admit there's something here. It's not just great sex."

Lois blinked open heavy lidded eyes "Don't ruin it. It _is_ great sex, Clark…why do you think we're naked and in bed again. We were just about to rip each other's throats out, yet here we are…what else do you want to call it?" she asked, still lethargic from the mind-numbing climax he'd just given her.

She wasn't giving him the answer he desired, but he was too far gone to stop now. He scowled at her, but didn't push her further. He could make her admit it later. He needed to be inside her. He gripped his penis in hand and led it to her entrance, swallowing thickly as the weeping tip of his cock slid along the sopping wet folds of her sex. His eyes met and held hers as he was poised for entry. "I don't know, Lois, but I know this—us—it's more than just sex," he insisted heatedly, and then unable to help himself, he pushed inside, burying his thick length deep within the tight confines of her body.

They both let out loud moans of appreciation at being joined together again. Clark's eyes rolled back and Lois wrapped her long legs around his waist, digging her heels into the small of his back as she prepared herself for another one of Clark Kent's wild rides to orgasm-ville.

*****Clois*****

Later, after they'd both come down from the high, he pulled her onto his chest and made her look at him. "That was better than great and you know it. Now admit it. We have something, Lois," he stated, daring her to deny it.

Lois was stumped at his behavior. Shy, nervous Clark she could deal with easily. Even broody Clark was a snap to handle, but brazen, sexy Clark was an enigma to her. He was brash and confident and he made her so hot she could self-combust when he flashed those bedroom eyes her way. Lois was terrified at how fast and hard she was falling for him, but she couldn't deny it was happening any longer—at least to herself. But, her fear of commitment and heart ache was ingrained deep and she hedged on admitting it to him.

"We'll see. So far we've never made it out of the bedroom, so how can you honestly say it isn't just the sex?" She climbed off him and pulled the sheet up, tucking it under her arms "Maybe we should just take a step back…let this thing rest for a bit and see how we feel in a month or so."

Huh? He shook his head, hoping he'd heard her wrong. There was no way in hell he wanted to go a month without seeing her! Clark took a deep breath and reigned in his urge to shake her silly. His gut twisted into knots and it was becoming clearer and clearer to him that he was falling for her, because the thought of her ending things between them before they even began, had him panicking and he didn't like the feeling. Not one bit.

"Lois…" he started, but she cut him off.

She leaped from the bed, leaving Clark lying there nude and feeling a tad vulnerable as she paced the room, trailing the bed sheet behind her like a train. "No, Clark. I just can't do this right now. This—you and me—it's wrong. Didn't you see Chloe's face earlier? We're hurting her."

Not wanting to have this conversation buck naked. He leaned forward and grabbed the comforter that had been kicked to the bottom of the bed and tugged it up to his waist, giving himself a modicum of modesty. "That's just an excuse," he said, as he leaned against her headboard, crossing his arms over his broad chest. "Chloe was fine when she left. She knows me and her will never happen like that." He cleared his throat and followed his mother's advice and just told her the truth. "It's not Chloe I want, Lois and I think we both know that."

Lois couldn't look at him. If she did, she'd melt again—she knew that from experience. Perfect example being tonight, so she began to pace as she tried to work the whole conundrum out in her head. Everything had seemed so simple this morning, but that was then—this was now, and the feelings she was developing for him were happening too fast for her. Her first instinct was to run; run as far and as fast as she could. She glanced down at her open laptop on the dresser in her room and spotted the email she'd been reading from her editor when Chloe had descended upon her earlier; in that instant Lois made a decision to take the assignment her editor had given her.

"Look, I know this is bad timing, but can we talk about this when I get back. Right now, I have to pack—"

That sent Clark spinning all over again and he was up and out of the bed and on her in a flash, (nudity be damned) grabbing her by the arms and halting her words. "Pack?! For where?"

She winced and he had to force his fingers to relax. She drove him crazy, but the last thing he wanted was to inadvertently hurt her. "Where are you running off to, Lois?" he asked, leaning down so that they were eye to eye.

Lois didn't have a choice but to meet his mesmerizing baby blues and she immediately regretted it as her knees went a little weak. She pointed to her lap top. "My editor is sending me to the Everglades," she replied. "Looking for some stupid Chupacabra thingy…"

Clark couldn't believe her and again the urge to shake some sense into her was almost overwhelming. After nearly blowing the top of his head off a little while ago, _now_ she drops this on him? However, as always, mindful of his strength, he let her go. He took a deep breath and tried for calm and rational questioning. He picked his boxers up off the floor and slipped them on. "So, you've been planning this trip for a while then?" he asked, trying for casual, but failing as his words came out tense and as frustrated as he felt.

She shrugged, not wanting to admit she hadn't even accepted the assignment actually. "Um…not really," she hedged, biting her lip. "I kind of just accepted the job today," she fibbed, knowing he'd make a huge issue out of it if she told him the truth.

Clark's jaw ticked and he gnashed his teeth in frustration, but he knew Lois, she was stubborn as hell and once she made her mind up there was a slim to nil chance of changing it. "You know," he commented dryly, "usually when someone needs space…they avoid going to the same restaurants or coffee shops, they don't feel the need to leave the state."

"Hey, this is a job, Smallville. It's not like I'm running off to Egypt or something and I'm not avoiding you."

"But you are. You're running away and I never took you for a coward…" He leveled his eyes on her again and Lois felt her tummy flutter. "I guess I was wrong."

Lois took a deep breath, fighting to control her knee jerk reaction to being cornered. It was on the tip of her tongue to tell him where he could shove his ideas about her character, but in a moment of brutal self-realization, she had to admit he was right. She _was_ running. Lois didn't like being called a coward, but the truth of the matter was she'd rather be a coward than a heartbroken fool. She didn't know if she could handle another one, and Clark Kent had heartbreak written all over him in red neon letters.

Instead of telling him off, Lois decided to face her biggest issue head on. "You say you don't want her anymore, but can you honestly sit here and tell me, that after worshiping at the Lana Lang altar for as long as I've known you, if she decided to call off the wedding tomorrow and wanted you back, you wouldn't leap at the chance and go running right back to her?"

Instead of lashing out like he had earlier, Clark pondered her question with the seriousness that it entailed. If she had posed that question a couple days ago, it would have given him serious pause, because he couldn't have honestly answered no, but after last night, this morning and just a few minutes ago…Clark didn't have to think about it for long. He still loved Lana, but it was like he'd told her earlier, he was in love with the idea of her, rather than the reality and he got that now. His reality was quickly becoming Lois and he wanted her to know that.

"I'm afraid you're wrong, Lois. I wouldn't get back together with Lana today, tomorrow or ever. It's over between us," he answered sincerely.

Lois was flabbergasted, but still suspicious in her disbelief. "O-kay, so you're saying because we've rolled around in the sheets a few times it's suddenly—poof—like magic, you don't love Lana anymore?" She snorted. "C'mon…I mean I know I'm amazing, but even I'm not _that_ good!"

Her ribald statement made him laugh softly. She truly was one of a kind. And because she was so brassy, he couldn't resist teasing her back. "A few times?" His eyes dropped to the sheet that was barely hiding her centerfold body from his viewing pleasure and smirked. "Lois, I know you're body now almost as well as I know my own," he told her, licking his lips when he noticed her nipples hardening. "I think we passed _a few_ times about twenty orgasms ago."

Lois couldn't help the smile that curved her lips. Clark was usually reserved, but she'd always managed to bring out the brash side of his personality and over the years, he'd been able to land a zinger here and there in their verbal spars; however, this time he'd struck gold. She hated how hot her face felt. "Okay, so maybe a_ few_ is being modest—"

"Very modest," Clark cut in.

Lois let out an exasperated breath. "Can I finish?" she asked tartly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just making sure you got your facts straight—you are a reporter right? And fact checking is something you shouldn't take lightly."

He was so cheeky Lois couldn't help but respond in kind. "What happened to you today, Smallville? Did you wake up this morning and decide you had a sense of humor?"

"I've always had a sense of humor. How do you think I put up with all of _your_ teasing for so long?"

"Aw, c'mon, you know deep down, you love the way I bust your chops!"

He sighed, but there was a small smile playing about his lips. "It does keep me on my toes."

Clark had wasted a lot of time chasing after the wrong woman. In Lois, he found someone that not only made him incredibly excited and turned on, but someone who would always be straight with him (which Lana hadn't). It was time for him to be straight with her.

"Lois, this morning…when I woke up with you in my arms…" Her hazel eyes were steadfast, never wavering from him and it made him nervous, but he pushed forward determined to tell her how he felt. "It-it made me realize…I've wanted you for a long time. I was just too blind to see it."

Lois was struck mute for a moment, but that was only until she remembered she'd been trying to talk to him about the one thing that was at the heart of her fears for letting him in.

"That's…really sweet, Clark. And as much as I want to believe you've kicked your Lana habit just like that." She snapped her fingers. "But, you've literally pretty much worshipped the ground this woman walks on for so long…and you've forgiven her for hurting you in the past. What's to say you won't forgive her for marrying Lex?" Lois lifted her chin and did what she did best—gave him the unvarnished version of her opinion. "I'm gonna tell you the truth, Smallville. I don't think I'd be able to forgive you if you went back to her and it would ruin our friendship permanently." He opened his mouth to reply, but she stopped him by adding, "So, if you have any doubts and you value our friendship. You might want to think long and hard before you say anything else about you and me and us getting together. We could leave this right here and still be friends, but if you make me love you, Smallville and then you dump me for her…"

Lois didn't finish the sentence. She didn't need to. Clark got her message loud and clear.

He ran a hand along the back of his neck. He'd never been good at expressing himself, but Lois deserved the truth. "Look, I'm not saying I don't still have feelings for Lana," he admitted, treading lightly. "Those things just don't go away over night, but I can honestly say if she called off the wedding…the only thing I'd feel is relief…but only as someone who cares about her," he added quickly when Lois's brows shot up. "And, that's only because I think Lex is bad for her. Lex is bad period, and I wouldn't want to see anyone I cared about marry him."

Lois still looked dubious, so he sat down at the foot of her bed and prepared himself to expound on the painful relationship that had been him and Lana. Normally, he wouldn't explain any of this, but for Lois—if it eased her mind, then he'd do it. No matter how bad it hurt.

"Lois, think about it…Lana and I have been going round and round for a long time. We'll be happy for a few months and then the misery starts all over again." He sighed. "And if I didn't see it then—I see it now. We just weren't meant to be."

"Why do you say that now, and don't tell me it's just because of me, Clark, because I know we have chemistry, but you were like obsessed with her. What changed?"

Clark took a deep breath and decided in for a penny in for a pound, and he made the decision to tell her something he'd never shared except with his mother. "Lois, what I'm about to tell you…I've never told anyone else, except my Mom. I can only hope after you hear it, you won't think too badly of me." Sensing his distress, Lois came and sat down next to him. He gave her a grateful look and started talking. "Last year, the night before my Dad won the election, I told Lana about my secret…" She placed her hand over his as Clark went on to explain everything—taking Lana to the fortress, asking her to marry him—everything.

Lois swallowed hard. "You asked her to marry you?"

"Yeah, I did." She tried to pull her hand away, but Clark held on, he hated that this part was probably hurting her, but he needed to come totally clean—he wanted her to know all of him. "I'm not telling you this to hurt you. And I'm sorry if it does, but just let me finish and then you'll see the point. Okay?" Lois nodded and Clark went on with his story. "She said yes and everything seemed so perfect," he told her, entwining his fingers with Lois's when she continued holding his hand. "But it went so bad so fast." He turned to her and she could see the haunted look in his soulful blue eyes. "Lois, the first time I lived that day…by the end of the night, she was dead."

"What?!" Lois gasped. "But how? Wait, what do you mean the first time you lived that day?" Lois fired off her questions so rapidly, Clark got lost. "Did you bring her back from the dead? Is that another one of your powers?"

He shook his head. "No, I didn't bring her back from the dead, and no, that isn't one of my powers. I went to Jor-El…" At Lois's confused look, he explained Jor-El. "He's my biological Kryptonian father. He's really just a voice that is at the fortress…"

"Okay-Okay, you can explain Joe-El later…finish your story," she prompted, somehow knowing that what he was about to tell her was not only very important, but Lois also sensed that whatever he'd done to get Lana back ate at him; making him doubt himself.

Clark gave a small smile at Lois's mispronunciation of Jor-El's name, but let it slide. "Okay, so anyhow, I went to him and demanded he bring her back. Jor-El told me I could turn back the time and Lana would live, but that there would be consequences. 'A balance had to maintained', he'd told me, which meant a life for a life." Clark sighed, clutching Lois's hand tighter. "But, I was so crazed, I didn't listen—worse—I didn't care. I just wanted her back. So, without really thinking it through, I did it. I turned back the clock and changed fate."

Lois was on the edge of her seat, heart pounding at how sad and serious he looked. "What happened?" she asked softly.

Clark blinked hard as tears sprang to his eyes. His throat choked up and his voice was raw with emotion. "I lost my father that night," he whispered brokenly.

"Oh no! Oh Clark," Lois gasped, taking hold of his big hand with both of hers now, "You can't think that's your fault?"

He laughed bitterly. "I was warned. Who else is to blame?" His eyes met hers and he added solemnly, "I almost lost you that night too. Remember?"

Lois nodded. "Yeah, that was when I was almost electrocuted, right?"

His gaze never wavered as he said to her, "Yes, but I was able to save you in time. I wasn't able to save dad though." Lois felt tears fill her eyes, but she blinked them back, listening intently as he continued talking. "I'd always believed Lana was my destiny, but after that…it made me wonder. If Lana and I were fated to be…would all that have happened? To me, it seems like I was pushing for something that _wasn't _meant to be. And, because I refused to accept it, there were consequences." He closed his eyes and took a deep, shuddering breath. "Consequences like losing my dad."

Lois didn't know what to say, she was so stunned by these newest revelations. Her heart went out to him and without thinking she wrapped her arms around him and simply hugged him; more concerned with the anguish he felt for his father's death than her fear of getting hurt. "It wasn't your fault. Your father loved you. That's what you need to remember," she whispered into his ear, holding him tight.

Clark's arms went around her, accepting her comfort, letting it soothe him like a healing balm. Holding her like this felt right and his stomach tightened at having her in his arms again, but this time it wasn't the sexual energy she sent buzzing through him like a live wire. It was the feeling of acceptance and peace he felt. He only reluctantly let her go when she pulled away.

"It still feels like my fault and even though I still tried to keep things together with Lana and I after dad…sometimes, I would look at her and think 'you're here because dad isn't'. It was just never really the same, and I knew I would never tell her my secret again—not after what happened."

A tear slipped down Lois's cheek and she took his hand in hers again. "I'm sorry, Clark, but you have to stop blaming yourself for your dad. He had a heart condition and there's no way the Jonathan Kent I remember would want you sitting here beating yourself up." She looked up at him and gave him a small smile. "Your dad was an amazing guy, but the one thing he was most proud of in his life, was you, Clark. Trust me…we spent a lot of time together on his election and every time he talked about you it was with so much love and pride…"

Clark closed his eyes and let her words heal a small part of his heart. "Thank you," he whispered.

Lois nodded and in trying to lighten the mood a little, she nudged his arm with her shoulder. "Like I've told you before, that's what I'm here for, Smallville; one save at a time," she said, smiling at him teasingly.

"He really liked you, you know?" Clark said softly.

"It was mutual. Your dad was the first person to ever really have faith in me."

Clark wrapped his arm around her shoulder and Lois allowed him to pull her closer to his side as they sat in silence for a few moments, each of them dealing (in their own way) with what Clark had just revealed and their renewed feelings of loss for Jonathan Kent.

Finally, after several minutes of silent mourning, Lois spoke up. After what Clark had just told her, running away because she was afraid just seemed trivial. "Clark, you were right. I_ was _running away." She took a deep breath, her heart pounding as she decided to confess a bit of her own secrets. "The truth is I'm scared." He squeezed the hand he was holding and started to rub his thumb along her palm soothingly, letting her talk, but offering her his comfort like she had done with him. "You make me feel things I've never felt before and for someone with my track record with relationships…" She snorted, "Can you see my reasoning here? I always manage to screw them up and I don't want to lose you or our friendship if I screw this up too," she admitted softly.

"Have you ever thought that maybe it's not you who screws up, Lois—maybe it's just you weren't with the right guy?"

Lois turned to him, a small smile playing about her lips. "Is this your way of saying you're Mr. Right?"

He shrugged, but his lips curled upwards too. "I think I might be, but you need to give me—us—a chance or we'll never know. Will we?"

"I need some time to think—to process this," she told him, trying to let him know with her eyes that she wasn't rejecting him, she just needed some space.

Clark understood. "Lois, if you need time, that's fine. I know tonight I pushed the boundaries again, but just promise me that sometime soon, you and I will sit down and talk about…us and where we go from here." He cupped her face in his hands. "Can you do that for me?"

"Yes," she breathed, leaning in and placing a soft kiss on his lush lips.

Clark's smile lit up his face and Lois felt her breath catch at his sheer physical beauty. "Good. Then no more running, right?'

Lois nodded. "No more running…but," she added, "I am going to take this gig in Florida. I know chasing after some mythical boogey-boo is pretty lame, but it pays the bills and plus, I think we need a bit of distance...if only to, like you said, decide where we go from here."

He understood, even agreed to a point, though he didn't really want to see her go. "Well, when you get back, I would like to take you on a date," he stated, nodding for added emphasis.

"Like a real date?" Lois couldn't help asking.

"I'm afraid so," he said solemnly.

Lois grinned. He'd said that so seriously, but she could see his eyes gleaming with mirth. She shook her head, she may just regret this, but she was going to take a chance. "Okay, when I get back…we can talk about a date, but it better be good," she added, poking his naked chest with her finger. "That means no dusty news offices and definitely no visits to any of my other ex-boyfriend's houses. Got it?"

Clark's spirits lifted and he laughed softly. He'd happily agree to whatever terms she wanted if it meant she would agree to date him—officially date him. "Got it," he said smiling. He leaned down and brushed her lips with his. "You know…" he said, grinning somewhat wickedly, "I could get you to Florida a lot faster than a plane."

Lois could see where he was going and her heart started to pound as her body started to warm up. "Oh, and why would I need all this extra time?" she teased, running a finger down his rock solid chest and abs.

"For this…" Clark said softly, wrapping his arms around her as he fell back on the bed. He pulled her with him so that she was sprawled on top of him as their mouths met and their tongues mated in a dance as old as time.

Lois moaned softly as he pulled the sheet from her body and she wasted no time in tugging down his boxers. "I think I could get used to the Clark Kent express especially when it comes with so many perks…"

Clark laughed out loud. He loved Lois's wit. "Just wait," he whispered into her ear as he flipped them over so he was on top and hovering over her, hard and eager for her again. "I haven't even given you the 'Official Clark Kent Tour of the Galaxy' yet."

Lois's soft peel of laughter echoed in the room, before it dropped off into a soft moan as he slid inside, filling her completely.

"Oh God, Clark…" she sighed, clutching his shoulders as he began to thrust inside her.

He kept his pace slow and steady, placing soft kisses along her throat and jaw, hoping to convey with his kisses what his lips couldn't utter yet. He was falling in love with her, but after the fierce battle it had taken just to get her to agree to a simple date, he kept those words locked firmly behind his teeth. Instead he used the arsenal he did have at his disposal…which was their utter fascination with one another's bodies. And with that thought in mind, Clark made sure to make Lois remember this night, as he drove her higher and higher, giving her several orgasms, before he finally sought his own release; and when he did let himself go, spilling himself inside her hot, wet channel, his climax was so fierce, he thought for a moment he might pass out.

And, after a very dazed and satisfied Lois told him how wonderful he was, he simply_ had_ to give her an encore performance, before he finally let her out of bed to get ready for her trip…

*****Clois*****

A little over three hours later Clark was dropping Lois off at the Motel her paper had provided for her in Florida. He looked around the dingy room and frowned. "Are you sure you want to stay here?"

Lois shrugged. "The Inquisitor isn't The Daily Planet, Clark. Their budget consists of a cheap room and maybe, if you're lucky, a few packages of Top Ramen," she teased, tossing her bag next to the single queen sized bed.

"Do you want me to stay with you—you know, just to make sure it's safe?" Clark asked, not liking anything about leaving her here. From the dirty room, to the bad neighborhood it was in and he especially hadn't liked the thuggish looking characters hanging out in front of the place. All in all, the place was seedy, and he really wished she had a better place to stay while she was here.

Lois smirked, but she was touched by his concern. "After some of the ARMY bases I've camped in—this is practically The Hilton." She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "I love that your this intergalactic powerhouse and that you want to protect me, Clark, but I've told you before…this Earth girl can take care of herself."

He nodded. He still didn't like it, but he knew Lois would get offended if he even hinted that she needed his protection. "Okay, well…" He didn't want to leave, but Lois took the decision from him as she pushed him towards the door.

"As much as I want you to stay and I do," she said breathlessly, "you're a distraction…and that means you have to go. So…" She opened the door and pushed him out, "I'll see you when I get back."

Before Lois could shut the door in his face, however, Clark grabbed her and kissed her deeply, his tongue sliding into her mouth and entwining with hers erotically. He nibbled her bottom lip, and then soothed it with his tongue, before finally pulling back.

Lois's fingers went to her tingling lips. "What was that for?"

"I know how you get when you're on a story. I just wanted to make sure you don't forget me while you're on the hunt for the mysterious chupacabra," he teased.

Lois noticed his lips quirking and he looked quite cocky too. She rolled her eyes. "Are we marking our territory?" He simply shrugged and she rolled her eyes again, "Okay, I think I got the message loud and clear. But you really have to go or I'm never going to be able to focus."

"I'm going to miss you, Lois Lane…more than you know," he admitted quickly, and before Lois could reply, he kissed her again and then whooshed off, leaving her standing there lips pursed and more than a little hot and bothered.

She shut the door, a goofy smile on her face as she leaned back against it, letting out a long, drawn out sigh. Oh yeah, Clark Kent was trouble with a capital 'T', but then again…Lois had never had a problem getting into trouble and he was the kind of trouble she wouldn't mind getting into…

*****Clois*****

**Okay guys, hope that made up for the lack of Clois action in the last part…Thank you again for all the support. It has really sparked the muse coz I already have several more chapters of this story done. Hehe.**

**We're going to move past Crimson as Lois and Clark develop their relationship, and I will try and stick to cannon as much as possible, but it will be mainly A/U because remember, in this fic…Clark is over Lana. Jen and I have worked out some cool ideas for the next couple chapters…I think you'll all be pleased.**

**Ok, so reviews are love & your feedback feeds my muse, so let me know what'cha think…**


	9. Part 9: Obsession

Burn

Author: vikinggoddss

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, they are all owned by DC Comics, CW & WB. This is purely for entertainment value.

A/N: Thank you again for all the awesome reviews and comments! Whew 123 reviews! That's so amazing! You all have really made me feel so appreciated with this story; I wanted to make this one a long one for you. Hope ya like it. It's going pretty A/U from here.

Okay, taking up where we left off…Clark has left Lois in Florida and (unlike in SV) we're right there with her as she's investigating her story on The Chupacabra.

****Clois****

Part 9: Obsession

Lois was grateful for the speed of the air boat as it skipped along the swampy waters of The Everglades. In the last week, she'd discovered that not only was Florida miserably hot and muggy, but the mosquitoes and other flying insects were murderous! At least, with the air boat going full speed ahead, the wind it caused (though still hot) kept her from feeling quite so sticky and disgusting.

"How much longer till we reach the spot where we'll make camp?" she shouted, making herself heard above the huge fan propelling the small craft forward.

Ron, her River-Boat Captain for this ride shrugged, "Ten minutes or so…"

Lois nodded and sat back on her seat perched at the back of the small boat. The last few days had been hard. Not only had she been traipsing through swamp water, avoiding alligators and seeing more snakes than she'd ever wanted to see in her lifetime, while looking for this stupid Chupacabra, but she missed Clark terribly. She'd said they needed distance, but she wanted to hear his voice so badly sometimes, it literally took everything she had in her not to pick up the phone and call him. She needed to come to terms with her feelings for Smallville, and that meant doing it without his sexy voice in her ear, making it even harder to think clearly.

They docked at a small clearing alongside the endless swamp Lois had been traveling through the last week and within an hour, Lois had her small camp set up. According to several of the locals this area was supposedly where the Chupacabra had been seen most often, so Lois made it her base camp. This assignment was a joke, as far as Lois was concerned, but after her stay in Smallville, Lois knew the weird did happen. She just found it hard to believe if there really was a creature that was the size of a small bear, had spikes down its back to its tail and came out at night to drink the blood of the local goats—she was pretty sure _someone_ would have snapped a photo of it by now. But the local were all firm believers.

Her first week here, Lois had seen with her own eyes how much they believed. She'd been talking to a woman, getting the tale of her encounter when she'd noticed a man chaining up a baby goat outside his house. The man had a machete in his hand and was sharpening it with a large stone. When she'd inquired what that was about, the woman had told her he was sacrificing the goat to keep the Chupacabra happy. Lois had freaked. She marched over to the man and placed herself between him and the goat he was about to murder. She'd handed him a hundred dollar bill and was suddenly the proud owner of a baby goat. She'd named him Charlie. After Charlie had chewed up a favorite pair of her boots his first night with her, he was put on the chain gang. He could get inside the tent to sleep on the bed she made, but he couldn't reach her luggage anymore. Lois didn't really believe in the Chupacabra, but just in case, she had no intention of letting her little horned friend become a snack item. She was only interested in getting one damned picture of the rare creature (if it actually existed) and getting the heck out of Dodge and back home.

She sighed again as she looked at her phone longingly. She really missed him and that both scared and excited Lois. She hadn't felt like this since…ever and opening her heart was utterly terrifying, but maybe Clark _was_ Mr. Right. She just wanted this assignment over so she could get back home and find out.

***Clois***

Clark walked into the Bullpen of the Daily Planet. He spotted Chloe at her desk and made his way over to her, but before he could even say hi, Chloe turned in her chair to face him.

"No, I haven't heard from her," she told him with a knowing smirk. "You know Lois, when she's on a story—nothing else matters."

Clark flushed, not sure why he was so surprised Chloe could read him so well. She always had. He tried to offer up an alternate reason for being there, but Chloe's smirk said she wasn't buying it. Clark finally gave up the pretense with a huff of frustration.

"She hasn't even called to check in with you?" he asked, sitting on the edge of Chloe's desk, his brows drawn down into a frown. He'd promised Lois he'd adhere to her 'let's slow this down and give each other some space' edict, but he wanted to talk to her so bad it was making him crazy!

"Chloe, you didn't see the place I left her at. It was…" He made a face, "seedy. I just want to make sure she's okay," he said earnestly.

Chloe just nodded, her grin never wavering. "Uh-huh, sure you do."

"I do. I'm just worried about her…that's all."

"Clark, Lois has traveled all over the world. She's slept in nothing more than a tent in Afghanistan; I think she can handle a seedy motel in Florida."

"I don't know…I was thinking that maybe…I should…you know, just go and check on her. Make sure she's okay. Just so we both could feel assured," he added, hoping by including Chloe in it, she'd agree, and he'd have a co-conspirator.

Chloe shot his theory down however, when she started shaking her head before he even finished his sentence. "If you do that Lois is going to either A) think that you're spying on her and get angry. B) Think that you think she can't take care of herself and get angry. Or C) Think you're crowding the space she asked for and get angry." Clark sighed and Chloe had to fight hard to keep the grin off her face at his downtrodden expression. "See where I'm going with this?"

He couldn't hide his disappointment. "I'm afraid you made it abundantly clear. If I go to Florida—Lois will get angry. Right?"

Chloe nodded; barely suppressing her giggles. Clark looked as bad as she'd ever seen him on one of his 'Lana broods'. "Exactly," she said, "Now, just let her do her job and when she gets back…well, then you and her can work out your issues—_which_ I don't want to really hear about by the way," she added when Clark opened his mouth as if to add or expound on said issues. "Trust me," she said, thinking back to the day when she and Jimmy had walked in Lois's apartment and heard Lois and Clark going at it like rabbits. "I've heard enough to last me a lifetime."

Clark flushed red and wisely let the matter drop. "Well, since I'm here…wanna go get some lunch?" he asked, smiling at her.

"I'd love to, as long as this lunch isn't just an excuse to grill me about Lois some more," she replied.

"Hey, you're my best friend. Can't I just want to hang out with you without you thinking I have some ulterior motive?"

That made Chloe's pixie like grin come out full force. "Sure, just let me finish editing this story and I'm all yours."

Clark waited while Chloe scanned over her story and then hit print. She went into the copy room, grabbed the copy of her article, and put it in her outgoing stack.

Chloe grabbed her purse. "Ready when you are."

Clark nodded, but Chloe could see he was distracted. She sighed and decided to just let him get it off his chest. "You have it bad, don't you?" she finally said as they exited the Planet and walked across the street to the little café they usually went to for lunch when Clark was in the city.

"Got what bad?" Clark asked, his blank expression telling her his mind was still elsewhere.

She giggled as they came to the café. "For Lois," she said as they took a table on the small patio outside.

Clark hemmed and hawed for a moment, before lowering his head and admitting, "Yeah, I don't know. I guess so." He shook his head in wonder. "I can't believe it, if someone would have told me when I met Lois, that one day I'd be sitting here…"

"Pining for her," Chloe supplied, grinning.

"Pining?!" That got his attention. "I wouldn't exactly call it pining, Chloe. I'm just…" Again his words trailed off and Chloe giggled again.

"Pining," she said with a nod.

Clark shook his head again as if still trying to wrap his mind around it. "How did this happen?" he moaned and put his face in his hands for a minute.

Chloe bit back her retort about 'one wild night on Red K' It would only sound catty and she was really trying to be supportive of both Lois's and Clark's feelings, so she kept quiet, letting him deal with his growing affections, without her adding her two cents worth.

He raised his head when the waitress dropped off their menus and took their drink orders. Clark studied his menu, trying to avoid bringing Lois up again. He'd just told Chloe he didn't have an ulterior motive for being there and since their friendship was back on track—he didn't want to blow it again by breaking that promise.

However, Chloe could see right through him. He was wearing that puppy dog expression that never failed to get to her, and as usual, she couldn't stand to see him in pain or distressed. She sighed. "Wanna know your real super power for me is, Clark…?" she commented dryly and his brow shot up at that intriguing comment. Chloe gave him an eye roll in response. "It's that you can get me with a look," she muttered as she picked up her phone. He started to smile and Chloe said, "Just so you know, I'm only doing this for you. I know my cuz, and she candle handle herself. _But_, if it'll make you feel better, I'll call her. Okay?"

"Thanks Chloe. You really are the best."

"Yeah-yeah, just remember you owe me one," she teased as she hit the speed dial for Lois's cell.

******Clois******

Lois was trudging through swamp waters up to her knees when she got Chloe's call. She took the bandana from around her neck and wiped at her face before answering. "Hey Chlo, this better be good, coz I'm trapped in Swampland and fighting off mosquitos that are the size of a small aircraft." She swatted one of the annoying insects away as it dive bombed her face. "I swear I could toss a saddle on some of these puppies and fly home if I wanted to."

On the other end, Chloe giggled at her cousin's visual and Clark leaned forward eagerly, obviously listening in when he gave a soft chuckle at Lois's comments, too.

Chloe tried for casual. "Oh, it's not an emergency or anything. Just wanted to call and see how your investigation was going."

Lois's reporter's antenna went up—Chloe hadn't exactly been supportive of Lois's career since The Green Arrow story had gotten Lois some recognition, so she was skeptical. "Yeah, sure you are, because a story on the Chupacabra is something you're just dying to know about. What's really going on?"

"Well, I…" Chloe's excuses were cut off by Lois's snort of 'don't even try and lie to me Chloe Sullivan' and the little blond knew her cousin was on to her.

"Listen cuz, not that I'm not happy to hear your voice, I am," Lois said in her usual forthright manner. "But, I know you, and you'd never call me for idle chit chat while I'm on a story—no matter how lame that story is. So, I'm going to go out on a limb here and say you're probably with Clark, and he wanted you to call me; right?"

Chloe shot Clark an 'I told you so' look as Clark's eyes widened at being busted so fast.

"Uh…" Chloe hated it when Lois grilled her. She'd never been able to think as quick on her feet as her older cousin.

"Put him on the phone," Lois said.

"Um...okay." Chloe hesitated, "You're not mad are you, Lo?"

Lois wasn't mad. In fact it was perfect. She could finally hear his voice without either of them actually making the call. This was what she called a win-win. "I'm fine, Chloe, just put Clark on the phone."

Chloe held out the phone, but Clark shook his head; not wanting anything to do with this conversation any more. However, Chloe could be just as stubborn as her older cousin and she adamantly refused to take the blame or face the wrath of Lois now that the cat was out of the bag.

She pushed the phone into his hands and hissed, "Talk to her!"

Clark put the phone to his ear. "Um…Lois, hi…how's Florida?" he asked, feeling as stupid as he knew he sounded.

Lois laughed huskily. It would be a perfect opportunity to let him squirm, but she couldn't do it. She was simply too happy to hear that deep, sexy voice of his. "It's hot, muggy and filled with snakes, alligators and bugs so big they should be listed with the FAA," she joked. "So…how's Smallville, Smallville? Missing me already?" she teased.

Clark's mood lightened tremendously when she didn't sound angry or upset at all. She was playful and it brought out that side in him too. "Actually, yes I am. It's kind of boring without you here to get into trouble," he said with a small grin. "I don't have anyone to rescue anymore."

"Yeah right, there's enough weird going around Smallville to keep you blurring around for days on end. You don't need me there to keep you busy."

Clark turned so that his back was to Chloe and her curious ears. His voice lowered as he thought of all the ways he'd like Lois to keep him busy. "But, what if I don't mind keeping you out of trouble? I think I'm actually starting to um…enjoy it," he added huskily.

On the other end of the line, a small smile played about Lois's full lips and her heart sped up. "I miss you, too," she admitted softly.

Clark's stomach dropped at her words. He had to bite back the groan as he imagined her biting her lip when she'd said that. "When are you coming home? Or maybe you wouldn't mind a visitor…?"

Lois closed her eyes and she could picture his face so clearly. Her heart ached for him and she knew she was in serious trouble—she was falling hard and this call was only adding to his appeal.

She was silent for so long, Clark thought maybe he'd lost the call. "Lois?"

"I'm here," she said, distracted by a text message that beeped in, and Lois, thinking it might be her editor, told Clark to hold on just a moment.

Lois hit the open button and there was a picture of herself wearing exactly what she had on now and with a phone to her ear. She glanced around quickly, trying to spot who was out there, because obviously that picture had been taken in the last minute or so. She read the text, 'why did you run away from me?' it said.

Thinking it was Clark, Lois snorted. "Seriously, Smallville," she said, looking around her camp site for a flicker of red or blue. "Very funny. Would I like a visitor, huh? Okay, you can come out now."

On the other end of the phone, Clark frowned. "Lois, what are you talking about?

"This text you just sent me…"

"What text?"

"The one that says, 'why did you run away from me?' That _is _you, right?"

Clark's brows lowered into a serious frown at that. "Lois, I didn't send you a text," he said, getting even more worried when she drew in a sharp breath.

"Seriously?" she asked, and over the phone Clark could actually hear her heart rate speed up.

"Lois, what's going on?"

"Okay, this is weird," she said, her eyes darting around her camp site. "But, I just got a text message of a picture of me—as in of me standing where I am right now, and the message says, 'why did you run away from me?' So, I thought when you asked if I wouldn't mind a visitor…" her voice trailed off.

Clark went tense as a board and his heart lodged somewhere up in his throat. "Where are you right now?"

"Um…hello…you know where I am. I'm in Florida."

He wanted to roll his eyes, but didn't. "No, I mean, give me your exact location," he said with quiet intensity.

Seeing Clark go from giddy to terrifyingly intense in a heartbeat got Chloe concerned, too. "What's going on?"

Clark shook his head and held up a hand warding off her questions, he was totally focused on Lois.

"Hey Smallville, don't go into a panic, it's probably just some weirdo I met in one of the towns I've been in since I've been here. You should see some of the guys here…real Neanderthals, you'd think they hadn't seen a woman in years!" she said, playing down the whole thing.

"Lois…"

"Look, don't worry. If some reject from the swamp marsh tries to come and run away with me, he'll find I'm not the damsel in distress he was looking for. Trust me," she said cockily.

Clark gritted his teeth. "Lois, please just tell me where you are."

She exhaled a loud sigh. "You'll never find it, but fine. I'm about twenty miles north of Florida Bay in The Everglades Park, near Cape Sable," she said.

"But don't bother coming here, Clark, because I told you—"

Clark stood up and tossed the phone to Chloe. He was in a panic. "Lois has a stalker," he growled and before Chloe could comment, he was gone.

Chloe picked up the phone Clark had dropped. "Lois, what's going on? Are you okay?"

"He's on his way, isn't he?"

"He's worried about you."

"Yeah, but he should know I can handle myself. I didn't grow up in a pampered playhouse, you know?"

"I know that, but Clark—well, you know how he is. He has this thing about protecting the ones he…uh…cares for," Chloe said.

Lois's hair suddenly blew back from her face and she sputtered for a moment, before opening her eyes to find Clark standing right in front of her. "And…speaking of the hero, he's here," Lois said to Chloe. "Okay, cuz…gotta deal with He-Man now. I'll call you back, kay?"

"Yeah, alright, that's fine, but Lois, are you sure you're okay?" she asked, obviously worried. "If there's someone watching you, maybe you should be home, not traipsing around the Florida swamplands. Whoever this is might be dangerous."

"Chloe, _you_, out of everyone, _know_ that I can take care of myself.

Chloe was still concerned. "I know you can, but…"

"No buts…I'm fine," Lois insisted. "But hey, while I have you on the phone…could you run by my place and check my mail and just…well, you know after this…" She turned her back to Clark and lowered her voice, even though she supposed he could still hear her. "Just make sure my place hasn't been broken into or anything, okay?"

Chloe said she'd handle it right away and Lois thanked her before hanging up. And with a deep breath, she turned back to Clark. "Okay Smallville, obviously we need to talk about the definition of 'fine' because it seems yours and mine are still miles apart," she said sarcastically.

Both of them had a brief flash of when she found him in a cornfield…

"Lois…" Clark said, but as usual, she cut him off.

"Look, I know you're super guy and all, but I don't need a body guard. I told you, I can take care of myself. I've been doing it for years, as a matter of fact."

"Lois…"

"And…" she said, rolling right over him as if he hadn't spoken, "I think it's really sweet that you rushed down here to save me, but I don't need saving, Clark."

Clark took hold of her shoulders and did what was always seemed to work for him. He kissed her.

After a brief sputter, Lois moaned softly and looped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. For a very long moment, they got lost in the kiss. After having been separated for nearly a week, they were both so hungry for one another and being able to taste and touch one another, was a temptation neither of them could resist.

Finally, Clark found the willpower to pull back. His chest heaved and truthfully, he wanted to just toss her over his shoulder and head for her tent for some one-on-one-time, but his fear for her managed to (just barely) override his lust. He put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her slightly away from his over-aroused body.

"Lois," he all but growled, turned on and terrified simultaneously, "someone is stalking you! That's not something to be taken lightly."

It took Lois a moment to react, but when she did it was with her usual bravado. "Whoa, slow down there speedy! One picture does not a stalker make. I think you're jumping the gun here."

He let go of her and held out his hand for her phone. "Let me see the picture."

For just a moment, Lois thought about stubbornly refusing, but Clark was wearing his 'determined' face and deciding to pick her battles, Lois handed over the phone with just a mild mutter of "someone sure is taking their 'super duties' far too seriously!"

Clark ignored her comment as he took her phone and opened the last text sent to her. Sure enough, there was Lois standing pretty much where they were now wearing the same army fatigues tucked into knee high rubber boots, same white tank top and cowboy hat. He read the message and his temper soared at the veiled threat there. He glanced at the time of the message—roughly five minutes ago. He handed her back the phone.

"How can you sit here and act so casual?" he barked at her, all his worry turning into anger at her cavalier attitude. "Whoever sent that message is here _right now, _but you don't think that's a reason to be concerned?!"

"Clark, I'm a reporter. I get threatening emails every day!" she snapped, wiping her bandana across her brow again.

She glanced at him in his blue jeans, red Tee and Blue jacket and rolled her eyes. "Jeez Clark, you stick out like a big red and blue neon sign. You're gonna be alligator bait just so you know," she said with a smirk.

Clark could care less about alligators. He couldn't believe Lois wasn't taking this seriously. He glanced around the perimeter, using his X-Ray vision, but he didn't spot anyone close by, except the guy that was sitting by the air boat, whittling a piece of wood with a bowie knife. "Is he your guide?" Clark asked, just to be sure—after all the man was armed with a very large knife.

"No, he's just some random guy I picked up while** I** was cruising the swamps," Lois retorted sarcastically.

Clark rubbed the bridge of his nose. She was starting to give him a headache, but then again, Lois did know how to set him off, whether it was in the bedroom or standing in the middle of the Everglades with a stalker on the loose.

Lois's phone chimed again alerting her to a new text. She opened it and this time she gasped when she saw a picture of her and Clark kissing and the text that accompanied it. 'Tell him to go away or else…'

"What is it?" Clark demanded, snatching the phone right out of her hand. When he saw the text his temper soared again. "That's it. I'm finding this guy. Stay here until I get back."

Just then a red dot appeared on Clark's chest and Lois's eyes widened; she recognized a sniper's laser when she saw it.

"Uh, I think he just found you," she said, looking at his chest.

Clark glanced down, noticed the laser dot and smiled. "I guess we know what the 'or else' meant now." His eyes met Lois's "Still think he's just some guy who hasn't seen a woman in a while?"

Lois had enough military training to recognize the seriousness of the situation. Clark may be bullet proof, but she wasn't. If whoever was stalking her, tried to shoot Clark, that bullet could easily ricochet off him and kill her. She simply shook her head.

Thankful that she was finally seeing the danger she was in, Clark followed the trajectory of the laser with his high powered vision. "Okay, listen. They're across the swamp about two hundred yards."

Using a burst of super speed, he grabbed Lois and pulled her to his chest as he turned them, so that his back was to the sniper, shielding her with his body as he zipped her back into the camp. Once she was safely in her tent, he let her go.

Lois stumbled at the rapid release, but Clark caught her and kept her on her feet.

"Stay here," he ordered, his eyes letting her know he was deadly serious. "Bullets won't hurt me, but—"

"I know. They will me. I get it, Clark. You're made of steel—I'm not. It's not really a puzzler."

Once again she threw him for a loop. When he expected a fight—she didn't give him one. When he least expected resistance, she dug her heels in and fought him tooth and nail. Would he ever figure her out?

He grabbed her face in his big hands and kissed her quickly. "You're a handful, Lois Lane, but I'm beginning to think that's what I love about you," he said.

Lois's eyes widened, but before she could question what he meant by using the 'L' word, he was already leaving. "Wait here, I'll be right back," he said and turned to leave.

"Wait," she said before he could just blur off. "Get Charlie. I don't want him hurt if there's any shooting."

"Who?" Clark asked, his eyes darting to the guy still whittling at the same piece of wood. "He's in the boat, Lois. And, I really don't think you're stalker is looking for him."

"Not Ron. Though, I'm glad he's safe too," Lois added, flushing that she hadn't even thought of him. "Charlie is my goat," Lois said and just then a small "baa-aaa" could be heard from around the tent.

Clark glanced to his left and saw a small little black and grey baby goat chained up to a stake in the ground. "Do I even want to ask why you came to Florida and decided to adopt a goat?"

Lois simply grinned and held out her arms. "Gimme him," she said.

Clark snapped the chain easily and picked up the furry bundle. The goat kicked and began to bay like crazy, that is, until Clark handed him to Lois. She began to soothe the little creature and Clark rolled his eyes when the goat settled down as soon as she had him and almost seemed to snuggle up with her.

Lois beamed at him and Clark suddenly felt ten feet tall as well as bullet proof! She leaned up and brushed a kiss across his jaw. "Thank you…now go use those super powered skills of yours to take out the bad-guy, so that I can get this story done and come home."

He took her face in his hands and leaned down a bit so that they were eye to eye. "Don't leave this tent, Lois. I mean it," he said seriously, before placing a quick, hard kiss to her lips.

"I already said I wouldn't. Sheesh, what do you want Smallville—a signed contract?"

He bit back a snarky retort. "Just stay inside until I get back," he said again. And with that, he zipped out of the tent at such speed that it sent Lois's notes on the Chupacabra flying in all directions.

She set Charlie down and gave him some of his kibble to munch on. The little goat happily gobbled up the green pellets as Lois glanced down at her notes strewn around the tent. "Well, at least I'll have something to occupy my time…" she muttered and started to gather and reorganize her papers.

*****Clois*****

Clark used his X-Ray vision to scan the terrain as he raced towards the spot where he'd seen the laser. He could see the outline of a body and from the size of it, it was definitely a man. There was something off in the man's bone structure—something that triggered a memory in Clark, but he couldn't place it. He took note of the rifle the guy held in his hands—it was still trained on the camp. Good. Clark super sped through the trees and brush and burst into the clearing where he'd spotted the stalker, but was surprised to see nothing there except the rifle lying on the ground. Clark's head whipped around searching for any sight of someone nearby, but he was gone—like he'd vanished into thin air.

How? Either the man was really fast—faster than him (he'd only met one person faster—Bart) or he could teleport. Clark remembered Alicia and how fast she could disappear, only to reappear seconds later, miles away. His stomach clenched with dread.

"Lois," he said, and blurred back to the camp.

******Clois******

Meanwhile, in Lois's tent: Lois grappled with a big blonde guy who'd suddenly appeared out of nowhere in a puff of green smoke. One minute she was alone, and the next second, this mountain of muscle was right there, grabbing hold of her. Her eyes kept darting to poor Charlie who had grabbed the man's pant leg like a dog would and had been kicked for his efforts.

"You didn't have to kick him!" Lois snapped, wriggling fiercely to free herself from the man's iron grip.

"He shouldn't have attacked me," he snarled in her ear as he held her squirming body from behind, pinning her to him with his brawny arms.

"Well you're attacking me—guess he's the protective sort."

"Why did you run away from me?" he asked, just like he had in the text.

"Okay, buddy, I don't know if you're confusing me with someone else, or if you're elevator just isn't hitting all floors, but I don't even know you, so how could I run away from you?!" Lois snapped, kicking and struggling to get free.

"You may not know me, Lois, but I know you," he breathed against her ear, giving Lois chills and not in a good way.

Just then Clark sped into the tent sending all her papers flying willy-nilly again. "Get away from her!" he shouted, chest out, hands clenched and fiercer than Lois had ever seen him.

Her jaw dropped just a bit at seeing Clark looking so…deadly. And ridiculously, considering her situation, she found it totally hot.

"Clark," she whispered, her eyes drinking him in.

"Take another step and I'll make her disappear forever," her stalker said, his meaty arms tightening around Lois's tiny waist like two pythons, squeezing the life out of her. He was almost the same size as Clark, maybe an inch or two shorter, but he was far bigger and stronger than Lois; exhausted, she sagged in his arms, her eyes meeting Clark's for a second.

Furious at being held at bay, Clark fought the urge to rush forward, but he didn't want to make a rash move and have the guy teleport out with Lois in his arms. That thought absolutely scared him to death.

"Let her go," he said, trying to reason with the guy, "Whatever you want…we can talk about it, but just let her go."

The man snorted mockingly. "Now, why would I do that—when she's what I want?"

That sent all of Clark's primal instincts sky rocketing. Lois was his! "If you leave with her—I'll find you. I can promise you, you'll never travel far enough, that I won't hunt you down and find you," Clark stated, his voice deep, clear and confidant.

"She's mine," the guy said to Clark. He glanced down at Lois. "Eventually you'll love me. It may take a while, but eventually, you will…" he said, kissing the side of her neck and making her gag with revulsion and Clark growl in fury.

Just as Clark was about to make a move, Lois made her own. "Okay caveman, I've had just about enough of you!" she bit out and promptly threw her head back, viciously hitting the man squarely in the face with the back of her skull. It hurt like hell, and Lois gave a sharp whimper of pain, but it was worth it when Lois heard the guy scream in agony as his nose was broken by her move.

Her quick thinking also gave Clark the opening he was looking for. In a blur of movement, too fast for the eye to see, he had Lois out of the man's arms and had shoved the man back so hard he burst through the tent lining, landing a good thirty feet from the campsite.

In another blur, and a couple seconds later, Clark had Lois back at her motel room.

Once they were safe in her room, Clark grabbed Lois up in his arms, nearly crushing her as he hugged her tight against his body. "I thought I'd lost you," he murmured into her hair.

At first, Lois was so happy to be in his arms, she didn't mind his fierce embrace, but as he proceeded to squeeze the air out of her, she pushed against his chest. "Um…need to breathe here," she muttered, inhaling a deep breath when he relaxed his hold, but didn't let her go.

Lois, as always, was thinking about this situation from an investigative stand point. "Clark, chances are this guy followed me from Metropolis…right?"

"Yeah," he agreed. "I've seen this kind of obsession before. He's probably been watching you for a while," he said, hoping she was finally seeing how dangerous the situation was. "That's why we need to get you somewhere safe."

Lois nibbled on her lip—her reporter's instinct kicking in. "That's what I was thinking, too. "I mean, not the leaving part, but I'm thinking he probably has a room here at this motel—wouldn't you say?"

Clark didn't like the sound of that and where it was headed. "You can't honestly be thinking of trying to search this guy's room?"

Lois grinned. "Wanna bet?" she said and headed for the door.

Clark grabbed her arm. "And just how do you plan on getting his room number?"

Her grin only spread wider. "The desk clerk," she told him. "He's been flirting with me all week."

Clark was totally against the idea. He wanted her back at the farm, but Lois wanted to investigate…after a few minutes of heated debate, they'd agreed to a compromise. Lois would question the desk clerk and get a room number (if there was one) while Clark went back to her camp to get her things and Charlie. After he returned, she'd leave Florida and go back to the farm with Clark.

"Lois," he said as they left her room. "I don't really like this idea. I don't want you being alone."

"Sorry Clark, but you're just going to have to get over this need you have to protect me," she told him as they walked across the parking lot towards the office.

Clark used his X-Ray vision to search every room in the cheap motel as they walked—looking for the man's distinctive bone structure. "Well, at least he's not here now," he said as they paused outside the glass doors that led inside to the front desk. He hesitated, obviously not wanting to leave. "I won't be long. Just promise me you won't do anything reckless while I'm gone."

Seeing his real worry for her safety, Lois gave in-just a little. "Look, I appreciate your concern. I do, but I won't be alone. Whoever this guy is, he isn't just going to show his powers off in front of everyone. I'll be in the office with the desk clerk." Seeing he was still hesitating, Lois added, "I promise I won't go to his room until you get back." She held up two fingers. "Scout's honor."

Clark's brow shot up and he smirked. "Since I know you were never a boy-scout and I highly doubt you were even a girl-scout either, that doesn't really comfort me."

"I promised. That's the best you're getting from me, Smallville. Better take it."

"It's just…I worry about you. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you."

Lois was touched by the tender concern in his eyes. He'd never looked at her quite like that and it did weird things to her tummy. Her heart fluttered and Lois promised him—this time seriously—that she would wait for him.

Clark had to be satisfied with that. He dropped a soft kiss to her lips and then was gone in the blink of an eye. The quicker he got this done—the quicker he could have her back home where he could protect her better.

*****Clois*****

Lois entered the office with a swing in her step. The young guy who worked the desk had been flirting with her all week. He was maybe eighteen and cute, in a boy band kind of way, but he was no Clark Kent. Lois had no doubts she could get the information she needed. She smiled flirtatiously as she leaned on the counter, flashing the boy a little bit of cleavage.

"Hi there, uh…Kevin," she said, reading his name tag and leaning in even more as she noticed the way Kevin's eyes immediately dropped to her chest. "I was wondering…you see, I just found out a friend of mine is staying here…Big blonde guy—about yay high," he held her hand about four inches above her own five foot eight inches. "You wouldn't happen to know which room he's staying in. Would you?"

Kevin was totally smitten, but giving out room information was forbidden. "I-uh…we're not really supposed to…um…give that information out."

"Well, I'm not asking for his room key. Just which room he's in. See we had a fight before I came here…"

"So, he's your boyfriend then?" Kevin asked, his face falling with disappointment.

"Well, not really. He likes to think he is," Lois said.

"That's why he was asking me so many questions about you then," the boy murmured.

"Exactly," Lois said, unnerved for a moment. "So here's the deal, Kevin. See, I'm not really ready to forgive and forget, so…I just want to know which room, so I can kind of steer clear of him. If you know what I mean?" She put her face in her palm and smiled charmingly at young Kevin.

"He hasn't bothered you, has he?" Lois told him he hadn't and just repeated her story of wanting to avoid any hassles while staying at the motel. Kevin finally agreed to help her and opened up his computer to look at the room registry. "Let's see…Daniel Price…he's in room 219. It's directly across the parking lot of yours, by the way," Kevin informed her which made Lois shiver a bit in revulsion. "If he bothers you Ms. Lane…" the young man said earnestly, "just let me know and I can have him removed from the premises."

Thrilled she'd gotten a name as well as a room number, Lois was content to wait for Clark now; her mission was accomplished. "No. I think it'll be okay, but thanks for the offer, Kevin. That's really sweet of you," she said, flashing him another smile and engaging the boy in meaningless conversation while waiting for Clark to return.

*****Clois*****

Meanwhile at Lois's camp site…Clark had all her stuff packed, had even managed to secure her furry little friend, Charlie, when he realized something wasn't right. Where was her guide? Clark's high powered vision swept over the camp, coming to rest on the air boat still docked by the edge of the swamp. And that was when he heard it—a strangled breath. He rushed across the camp and stopped dead in his tracks when he found the bloodied, near dead body of 'Ron', Lois's guide.

In a quandary now, Clark could not simply leave this man to die, however his heart was thudding with dread; he knew Lois's stalker had done this. In seconds he had Charlie secured and Lois's stuff in the boat, before he picked up the badly injured guide and blurred him into the next town, stopping around the corner form the small medical clinic there. He then rushed the man inside at normal speed.

"This man needs a doctor…now!"

"What happened?" a nurse said as she rushed around the check-in desk, spurred into action at the sight of all the blood on the injured man's shirt.

"I don't know," Clark answered honestly. "I found him like this. I think his throat was cut."

The nurse looked at Ron's injury. "It looks like it just missed the carotid artery…" Just then several attendants came rushing out with a gurney and Clark gladly handed over his burden. Now that Ron was safe, he could focus on Lois. The nurse tried to get him to stop and answer questions, but Clark turned and ran from the clinic saying 'he needed to check on his girlfriend…'

Once clear of the clinic's doors, Clark super sped back to the camp, gathered Lois's things (and Charlie) all the while, preying Lois had stayed true to her promise and was still in the Motel office. In less than ten seconds he had her stuff and the goat secured, and had whooshed back to the motel.

*****Clois*****

Lois was still making small talk with Kevin when Clark opened the door to the office. The look of relief on his face spoke volumes and Lois realized a part of Clark had been worried she wouldn't honor her promise.

"I gave you my word, Smallville," she said with a smirk. "That means something to me, you know?"

Clark didn't respond, he simply pulled her into his arms and hugged her. After seeing what had happened to her guide, he'd been beside himself with worry about her. Seeing her safe and sound—his knees wobbled a bit with relief.

Sensing something was off with him, Lois said a brief good bye to an obviously disappointed Kevin, (he'd seen the way Clark had held Lois) and then proceeded to pull her super-powered lover out of the office by the hand and back to her room.

He had that blank look on his face that always worried her. "Okay, what happened?" she asked as soon as the door to her room shut behind them.

"When I got back to camp…" Clark really didn't want to frighten her, but Lois needed to hear just how dangerous her stalker is. "I found your guide. His throat was cut from ear to ear. It wasn't deep enough to sever the artery there, which makes me think it was a more a warning, than a real attempt to kill him. But, that doesn't mean this guy isn't really dangerous," he said urgently, "and I think he's letting you know he isn't above killing someone to get to you, Lois."

For just a moment, fear took her breath away and Lois was (for once) speechless. And then she got angry. "That son of a bitch!" she bit out. "Well, he's *not* getting away with this!"

She then told Clark the information she'd gathered from Kevin. "I say you and I go do a little investigative work," she told him, her eyes lighting up in a way that really disturbed Clark, but never failed to make him admire her courage. "We need to have the goods on this guy—that means getting inside his head, instead of having him in mine."

As much as Clark wanted to keep Lois away from that room, he knew she was right. He focused and quickly X-Rayed the 2nd floor room across the lot from hers. Price wasn't there. Clark would have spotted his meteor infected skeleton.

"It's clear," he said and together they made their way to Price's room. Clark easily broke the lock, and hand in hand, they entered the darkened motel room.

"Clark, you can let go of my hand now," Lois said after they'd shut the door.

"No," he said firmly, holding onto her hand even tighter. "This guy could teleport in here at any second. As long as we're in his room…where you go, I go."

They turned on a light and Lois gasped as she spotted the wall covered in pictures of her. It was truly disturbing. Clark's body went so rigid, everything in him just tightened until he was practically seething with fear and anger.

Lois pulled her hand free, despite Clark's protests. "Please, I don't want to be here any longer than necessary. We can do this quicker if we search it separately." Clark started to argue, but Lois held up a hand. "I'll never be so far from you that you can't get to me. You know that. This room isn't that big. Let's just get this done so we can get out of here, coz this guy is _seriously_ starting to creep me out."

Clark finally agreed, though he kept half an eye trained on her the whole time. He was studying the pictures on the wall when he came to one Price had taken of Lois with an obviously high-powered camera. It was a shot in between a small gap in her curtains. It was of Lois, in nothing but her bra and panties… Clark saw red. He snatched the picture off the wall and crushed it in his fist.

Lois noticed his reaction. "Uh…taking down his fan boy collection isn't going to help us find him, you know?"

"I know, but it'll give him less to look at," Clark replied and in a whirl of motion he had all the pictures off the wall. "He has no right to these," he growled and tucked the photos inside his jacket.

Lois didn't comment further, she was busy searching the nightstand next to the bed. "Clark, come here…I found something." He came over to the bed where she was kneeling.

"What is it?"

She handed him a laminated ID card with a picture of her stalker on it. "I knew he looked familiar," she said. "He works for Parcel Post. It's the company that delivers packages to the Inquisitor."

"Lois, that's great," he said. "Now we know where he works."

"Well, he registered in the motel under Daniel Price, but his ID tag says 'Danny Draper'." She shrugged. "We can run a background check—maybe have Chloe use some of her super-spy hacking skills and see what else she can dig up under either of these two names."

They searched the rest of the room, but only came up with a few receipts for a liquor store and fast food place down the street from the motel.

"Well, the guy does like his beer," Lois said tossing aside another receipt for a twelve pack.

Clark might have made a joke about them having something in common had the situation not been so serious. "I don't think we're going to find anything else useful here, so let's go," he said, shutting the door to the closet he'd just searched. They exited the room, Clark holding onto Lois by her elbow, and made their way back to her room across the lot. "Let's get your stuff. The sooner we get you back to the farm, the sooner I can find this guy and—"

Lois dug her heels in, causing Clark to stop walking too. "And you can just stop right there, Smallville," she cut in, pulling her arm from his grasp and putting her hands on her hips. "You don't think you're just going to drop me off like luggage and then go play hero, do you?"

Clark sighed. He should have known it wouldn't be easy to get Lois to just play it safe and let him handle this. If he'd learned anything in the two years he'd known her, it was that she never backed down and _nothing_ with her was _ever_ easy...

******Clois******

**Okay, that's it for this chapter folks. I've revised this story just a bit to make it longer…I decided to use the idea of 'Trespass', however, instead of Lana having a stalker, (coz who wasn't utterly sick of that storyline by then-right?) I decided to make it Lois. I swear, I think Lana was a meteor freak and her power was making people obsess over her—including the writers of SV! ;) So, since I've had several requests to make this longer & my bud Jenna came up with some great ideas to help with that—we created this side story to the Lois & Clark getting their relationship together premise of this fic. **

**Let me know what you think, coz as I've said reviews are bits of chocolate heaven for my creativity… :)**


	10. Tangled Webs of Delusions

**Burn**

Author: vikinggoddss

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, they are all owned by DC Comics, CW & WB. This is purely for entertainment value.

A/N: I know I just posted, but Jen got this back to me so fast…I decided you guys deserve a double treat. 2 chapters in just a few days! Yay right? I love how this chapter turned out. Let me know what you think. Also, you all are simply the best for supporting this story and for being so loyal. Whoo! 140 Reviews. Wow! I love you all and everyone who takes the time to leave a comment is so awesome-this chapter is for you. :)

To my new reviewers…thank you. Every time I see a new name on there it just feeds my muse. Feedback really does make the creativity flow. :)

Ok, so this is totally going A/U here, folks. Hope you enjoy…

**Part 10: Tangled Webs of Delusions**

Things had always come easy for Lana Lang. Whether it was learning to ride her first horse, making friends, (or enemies) getting a boy's attention or school work. It was simply a way of life for her—if she wanted it—she got it. Lana had only known true sorrow a couple of times in her young life. One of those was the loss of her parents and the other was her breakup with Clark Kent. After seeing him last week, she couldn't seem to stop thinking about him. Maybe it was because, for the first time ever, he hadn't looked at her with that sad longing expression he usually wore whenever their eyes met. He'd said he was moving on and Lana just couldn't seem to process that. Clark was hers. He'd always been hers, no matter who he had dated—or who she was dating. It had never changed. All she had to do was give him some attention and he was right there, ready to take her back. Lana couldn't understand how he was moving past her, when she was still stuck in the same emotional turmoil, loving him and (almost) hating him for keeping so much of his life from her.

She was supposed to marry Lex in two weeks, but there was a huge part of her that felt sick each and every time she thought of saying 'I do' with the bald billionaire. He wasn't the one she wanted standing next to her at that altar. She knew that now. Tears filled her eyes. If only she'd realized that before she'd ever turned to him in the first place. She did love him, (in her way) and in some respects, they were a good match. They were both stubborn and relentless in a quest and Lord knows they both shared the same obsession—Clark. However, Lana had hoped Lex could figure out what Clark was hiding, that was why she started spending time with him to begin with. Lex believed Clark had a secret, (just like she did) and he was determined to figure it out. Lana had figured Lex was her best bet at unraveling the Clark Kent mystery. But, then things changed, and she started having feelings for Lex. She'd foolishly thought she was 'in love', but it was crystal clear to her now… Lex was a rebound relationship, just like Clark had said. With the wedding looming over the horizon; and neither she nor Lex closer to solving the riddle of Clark's secret…Lana didn't know what to do. She only knew she couldn't lose Clark.

There was a way to keep him. She had resisted using it… but she was desperate. And desperate times called for desperate measures. Ever since she'd been taken over by her long dead ancestor Isabelle, Lana had become fascinated with the occult and witchcraft. At first, it was just to understand the magic that had (at times) flowed through her body, but the more she read, the more intrigued she became. With Lex's money at her fingertips, she'd been able to track down several ancient books on the subject. One of which had even been written in Isabelle's own hand. She'd devoured the information, reading anything and everything she could get her hands on, until it became an obsession, second only to her burning need to figure out what Clark was hiding from her.

Lana debated a moment more, before leaping from her bed, decision made. She locked her door and then rushed into the huge walk in closet that she had designed and Lex had paid to have installed in the lavish suite she called her own. She pushed a button and several floor to ceiling shoe racks slid to the side to reveal a secret panel. Lex had taught her well. Hide what you hold dearest or what could be used against you. She pressed her thumb against the digital print scanner, and after confirming her identity, the metal door opened with a soft swish. Lana walked inside the secret room. There were shelves upon shelves built into the walls. Some held books, some held other things—crystals, talismans and ingredients needed to perform the magic Lana had been practicing for the last six months. After pushing the button that would redeem her closet to its normal appearance on the outside, Lana entered the code that would secure her inside her safe room and make entry from the outside impossible. Once she was sure no one could find her, she headed straight for Isabelle's book. She had always felt more drawn to this ancient tome than any of the others she's uncovered. She supposed it was because she almost felt like she knew Isabelle in some way. After all they had shared the same body a time or two.

She took the book to the table where she performed her small acts of witchcraft. The spell she wanted to invoke tonight was bigger than anything she had ever tried, but when she considered the rewards vs. the risks, Lana didn't even hesitate. She set the book down, lit a few candles and started searching for the spell that would bring her lost love back to her and bind him to her.

******Clois******

Lois and Clark were still arguing when they arrived (super speed) at the Kent Farm.

"Lois, don't you think you're overreacting just a bit," Clark said, setting her bags down inside the door.

Lois, holding Charlie in her arms, firmly disagreed with his notion. "I'm overreacting? You're turning into a domineering Neanderthal, but I'm the one overreacting!" she snorted.

Clark took a calming breath. They'd been at it since Florida. "Yes, you are. I'm only trying to keep you safe, but you're acting like I'm trying to keep you chained in my basement," he replied.

"Basement—bed…at this point, it's almost the same thing," she snapped as she set Charlie down on the floor in the kitchen and put some kibble in a bowl for the little guy.

The thought of chaining Lois to his bed made Clark's blue/green gaze darken with arousal. "I highly doubt you really mean that," he told her, a small smile playing around his lips. "I think you might enjoy one a little more than the other."

Lois glanced back at him over her shoulder and rolled her eyes at his comment. Once she was sure Charlie was munching happily on his food, she went back to Clark. "Look, I know you're just trying to protect me and I think it's sweet. I do. But, what are you going to do? Wrap me in bubble wrap and put me in the closet to make sure I never get bumped or broken?" She cupped his face in her hands. "Clark, part of who I am is my need to discover the truth and be a part of the action. I wouldn't be me if I didn't follow my instincts." She took a step back and crossed her arms. "Or maybe you want me to start playing the damsel in distress. Is that what you want? Because, if it is…you've picked the wrong gal here, Smallville, and maybe you might want to take another look at your perfect little princess, Lana. I bet she'd be right here willing to hide under your wing if she was in this situation."

That stopped Clark dead in his tracks. Was that it? Was he expecting Lois to act like Lana? It floored him to realize Lois might be on to something and he ran a hand through his hair in frustration. After a moment, he sighed. "I'm sorry," he said finally. "You're right. One of the things I've always admired in you is your courage. It scares me sometimes, but I wouldn't want you to change." He went to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, happy when she didn't pull away. "How about we work this investigation together? You handle finding this Danny Draper or Daniel Price, or whatever he's calling himself, and when we find him, you let me handle the muscle in getting the lead bracelet on him." He smiled, trying for charming. "Would that work?"

Lois beamed up at him, looping her arms around his neck and rolling up on her tip toes to place a kiss on his lips. "Now that is *by far* the smartest thing you've said all day, Smallville."

Suddenly all the lights in the house flickered. A clap of thunder sounded in the distance and the air got thick…like a lingering mist or fog was present, but unseen. Lois's arms broke out in goose-bumps.

"Okay, what was that?" Lois asked softly.

Clark shook his head, something was happening to him. He felt like he was suffocating for a moment. He gasped, his eyes widening, and then just as quickly as the sensation appeared, it was gone. But, in its wake, Clark was overcome with the most compelling urge to tell her everything that was in his heart.

He grabbed her by the shoulders and hauled her up to him. He felt urgent; his need to confess overwhelming his steely control. "Lois, I-the reason I'm so worried is…I love you," he blurted out. "I am completely in love with you and I don't know why I'm telling you this right now, but I just need you to know."

As soon as the words left his lips, Clark wanted to clap a hand over his mouth.

_Where the hell had that come from?! _

He'd sworn to himself he wouldn't drop that bomb any time soon. And yet, despite being horrified at what he was saying, he couldn't seem to control his tongue from running away from him. "I love you so much that I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you." His hand went to the back of her neck and he held her still so he could look deeply into her eyes. "You're the one. I just need you to be safe. Please let me keep you safe."

Lois's face showed her own shock at his confession, but she too felt the same overwhelming need to spill her guts, and despite her best efforts to the contrary, it seemed her mouth refused to listen to her head.

"I do understand, Clark, because I love you, too. I tried not to. I told myself it was just the sex, but it isn't. It's…it's just so much more than that."

They were in each other's arms in seconds. "You love me?" Clark breathed, sliding his big hand along the soft curve of her cheek.

Lois bit her lip, puzzled at how she couldn't seem to stop herself from speaking what was in her heart; however, since it was out—she rolled with it. "I wasn't quite ready to tell you that, but yeah, I do."

The smile that lit up Clark's face made Lois's heart sing. Clark lowered his head, brushing his soft, full lips against hers and Lois moaned softly, opening for him and allowing him access. He immediately took advantage and slid his tongue inside the warm cavern of her mouth to entangle against hers in a mating ritual as old as Adam and Eve. They kissed deeply, both giving and taking the dominant position in the kiss as it heated up.

And, as always betwen them, the tension exploded.

Clark's hands went under her shirt to cup her breats, while Lois started to tug at his shirt, wanting it off him so she could see his amazing chest.

Suddenly Clark stopped and pulled back. He glanced down and scowled. Lois tried to bring him back for another kiss, but Clark shook his head and turned her attention to his leg. There was Charlie, a mouthful of Clark's pant leg, gnawing and tugging like he was some kind of bulldog or something.

"Um…Lois, if he's going to live here…first rule on the Farm…the animals don't stay in the house."

"But he's just a baby," Lois said as Clark leaned down and pulled Charlie off his jeans and scooped him into one brawny arm.

"He can sleep in the barn with the horses."

The little goat made a sound of distress and Lois's heart melted. "Can't we make him up a place in the laundry room? He's not used to sleeping outside," she said, not above whining to get her way.

Clark rolled his eyes. "Lo, he's a goat. He'll get used to it."

"But he's a baby," she said again, giving Clark a soft smile and batting her lashes (also not above using her feminine wiles to get her way). "Please," she added for good measure.

Clark couldn't say no to that look. Lois didn't use it often—if ever, and Clark found himself utterly captivated. "Okay, but only for tonight. He will have to become a farm animal at some time," he said, trying to sound firm and not the lily livered wimp who'd just fallen prey to a pair of pleading hazel eyes.

Lois nodded. "Okay. I'll fix him a bed." Within minutes Lois had Mrs. K's big wicker laundry basket settled on the floor of the laundry room with a soft blanket snuggled inside. She also had placed Charlie's kibble bowl and a bowl of fresh water on the floor of the laundry room.

Clark shook his head, If his father could see him now…but he put the little goat in the bed as Lois wanted and left the light on for him too, before shutting the door and trapping the little beast inside.

He turned to Lois and his eyes got smoky with desire. "Okay…now where were we?" he purred.

Lois's entire body clenched with lust. When Clark Kent gave her those bedroom eyes—she was a goner. She loved him. Although, she hadn't meant to confess that secret, it was liberating and she was glad it was finally out there. She ran to him and threw herself into his arms. "Right here," she said and kissed him for all she was worth.

Clark caught her easily. His hands rested on her curvy ass as he kissed her back with equal fervor. Their mouths mated hotly, while he walked her towards the stairs, eager to get her to his bedroom.

Lois's phone began to jingle from the back pocket of her jeans and Clark groaned against her lips. "Don't answer it," he panted, pausing at the bottom of the stairs and placing hot, wet kisses down her neck.

"It…oh God…could be my…editor," Lois replied, just as breathless.

"Lois…" He knew he was whining, but the woman he loved had just said she loved him too and now he wanted to 'make-love' to her. "I love you." He kissed her. "I need you." He kissed her again, deeper this time.

Lois moaned and gave herself over to him. Her editor could wait. "I love you, too," she moaned against his lips.

The phone stopped ringing and they both grinned happily and began to make their way up the stairs, kissing again, but Clark had barely made it half way when the phone went off again.

Lois pulled back, her brows lowered in both aggravation at being disturbed yet again and worry—because obviously this might be important. "I think that means I better get this," Lois said, pouting just a tad.

Clark gave a loud sigh of disappointment as he headed back down the stairs to the kitchen and let her slide down his body. However, he kept his hands on her hips, staring at her hungrily while she fished out her phone.

"Um…kinda need some space," Lois said, biting her lip.

He picked her up and propped her up on the kitchen island. He placed his hands on her thighs, spreading them as he stepped between them. "Just pretend I'm not here," he said with a teasing smile as his hands slid up and down her jean clad legs.

Lois glanced down to where the bulge in his jeans was just inches away from where her center met her thighs. "Yeah, like that's possible," she said and pushed him back a foot. She glanced at the screen on her phone and her brows drew down. "It's Chloe," she told him. "She was supposed to go by my place—maybe something happened."

That brought Clark back to reality with a thud and his shoulders tensed as he watched Lois answer the call.

"Hey Chlo, please tell me my place hasn't been ransacked."

On the other end of the line, Chloe was sitting on Lois's couch a worried frown creasing her face. "No. Nothing like that, but…" she hesitated and Lois got antsy.

"What?" she asked. "Just spit it out, Chloe. You know I can't stand uncomfortable silences."

"I think you and Clark need to get over here and see what I found."

Having heard that, Clark took the phone from Lois. "Chloe, what is it?" he asked, his voice deep with concern.

"Clark, I found letters and pictures…this guy has been following Lois's every move and it hasn't been for just a couple days. Some of these pictures go back a couple months and the letters he's been writing her…especially the one he wrote after you and Lois's uh…wild night…let's just say this guy isn't playing with a full deck," Chloe said, and Clark could hear the fear in her voice. His eyes met Lois's and he didn't like the brief flash of fear he saw there, even though she'd never admit it.

"What does it say?" he asked, stepping closer to Lois again, but this time to offer the comfort of his presence, instead of the baser urges that had been driving him only moments ago.

"I think you need to see it for yourself," Chloe replied mysteriously.

Clark nodded gravely. "We'll be right there," he told her, but before he hung up, he told Chloe the information they'd gathered in Florida. "See if you can find anything on either a Danny Draper or Daniel Price. Those are the names he's using—at least the one's we've found so far."

Chloe said she'd get right on it and they disconnected the call.

"I guess this means we'll have to table our reunion till later, huh?" Lois quipped, trying to ignore the pulsing between her legs that was dying to forget this whole situation, and just get Clark upstairs, naked and inside her.

Clark was just as frustrated. "I'm afraid so," he said, obvious in his disappointment. His jaw ticked. It scared him how badly he wanted to make this guy pay. He hadn't felt this out of control since Alicia was killed. He watched Lois pull herself together, and adjusted his jeans, trying to ease the ache of the hard on that didn't seem to want to go away. He'd been so close…

Clark suddenly scooped Lois off the counter and up into his arms. She gave a little *whoo* as he held her to his chest.

"So, I take it we're going by 'Clark Kent Express'?"

He leaned down and nuzzled her neck. "I'm faster than the truck and the quicker we get there—the quicker we can get back here," he murmured against her neck.

Lois shivered. "Then what are we waiting for…giddy-up speedy!"

His brow shot up. "Giddey-up?" He snorted. "I'm not a horse, Lois," he said, though he was smiling.

She glanced down at the (still) huge and obvious erection in his jeans. "Sure about that?"

Clark's cheeks flushed and Lois grinned. "Glad to see I can still make you blush, Smallville. For a minute there…I was beginning to wonder if I'd ever see that again!" she teased flippantly.

Clark couldn't help but flush even more, but he laughed softly, loving her wit. "You are a handful, Lois Lane," he said, "but now I know it's one of the things I love about you."

Lois melted in his arms. "I love you, too, Smallville," she murmured; the words coming easily now. She kissed him on the mouth. "Ready when you are."

Clark held her tight to his chest. "Hold on—this is going to be fast."

And, in continuing with what was now a running joke with them, Lois quipped, "But not too fast, right?"

He laughed. "Never too fast with you, Lois," he said, and with that, he blurred them out of the farm house and back to The Talon in just a few seconds.

Lois squealed with giddy excitement when they came to an abrupt stop in the alley around the corner of The Talon. Her hair was windblown, her eyes sparkled and her face glowed. Her smile was megawatt happy, and in that instant, Clark was thunderstruck at how beautiful she was. His heart pounded with love for her.

"I gotta tell you," Lois was saying, "you're better than any roller coaster I've ever been on and I've ridden the best all round the world!"

He chuckled as he let her slide down his body, slightly unwilling to let her out of his embrace. "I do aim to please," he teased, brushing a brief kiss across her mouth. "I love making you smile like that," he told her and he knew it was sappy, but he couldn't seem to control his mouth tonight. It had a mind of its own and Clark was possessed to admit everything—even if some of his confessions were things he'd barely admitted to himself.

Lois beamed. "And you succeed," she told him, kissing him back, "In spades."

Ridiculously happy, considering the situation, Clark and Lois entered The Talon. They held hands, their bodies brushing against one another teasingly, barely restraining from kissing in public as they made their way up the stairs—totally oblivious to anyone else, but them and their newfound love.

***Clois***

Inside the Talon, at a table in the back, Lex Luthor set down his coffee cup, watching the happy couple as they headed for Lois's apartment. In that instant, Lex realized Clark's feelings for Lois Lane weren't just a passing fancy or a decoy to make Lana think he was moving on. He really had moved on. Lex could see the attraction. Lois Lane was a gorgeous woman, it was easy to see why Clark would want to sleep with her, but Lex knew the honorable Clark Kent better than that. This wasn't just sex. Lex's interest was sparked. How had Lois captured his heart so quickly? Officially intrigued and (with nearly anything concerning Clark) Lex quickly became determined to see what it was about the Lane woman that had so thoroughly enraptured (steadfast and true) Clark Kent enough that he'd jumped ship from the 'Lana Lang Love Boat' and was now firmly on board the 'Lovely Lois Lane Mystery Cruise'.

*****Clois*****

Chloe was waiting for them when they entered the apartment. She jumped up from the couch as soon as the couple entered. "Okay, you both know I've seen weird and I've seen weirder than weird, but Lois…this guy takes the cake on creepy," she told her cousin.

Chloe's fear was palpable and Clark felt his own tension rise. "Chloe, what is it? What did you find?"

Chloe pointed to the coffee table and Clark and Lois went over to the couch and sat down. Clark reached out and picked up a few of the photos Chloe had spread out there. Lois did the same, and as they started to examine the pictures and letters arranged there, they both felt their fear and anger spike.

"I've kind of put them in order…" Chloe pointed to one photo. It was of Lois on her date with that creep Graham—the 'Invisible Hit-Man'.

Lois was stunned. "Great, like that is a moment I want to relive," she muttered tossing the picture aside.

"Lo, this guy has been watching you for a while—a_ long_ while."

"Yeah, kind-a seeing that," Lois said, pulling another picture from the pile. It was of her running in blue shorts and a blue sports bra. From the road she could tell it was her jogging on the back roads of the Kent Farm. "Oh my God…" she said softly, showing Clark the picture. "This is your property."

Clark scowled fiercely. He sorted through another stack of photos, picking up one of Lois in a gorgeous black evening gown on the arm of Oliver Queen. He remembered this night—it was the first night he'd met Oliver. In the photo Oliver's face was scratched out, but Lois looked gorgeous. He glanced her way as she took note of the picture, her brows drawing down into a worried frown.

"Okay, so this guy definitely gets points for being a world record stalker, but why did he suddenly snap and come after me physically?"

Chloe handed Lois a group of photos. "I think this is what made him go ballistic," she said softly.

Lois and Clark leaned in and started to sort through the pictures of themselves from the other week when they were high on the love potion and Red K. There were a few pictures of Lois and Clark in the Daily Planet phone booth. They were kissing heatedly. There were more of them on the roof top and standing on the ledge of the Planet's building. Then there was the coup 'de grâce; the pictures of Clark leaping off the building with Lois in his arms and soaring into the sky. They were obviously shot with a high powered camera with quick shutter speed, because they captured each image, one after another, of Clark and Lois sailing up in the sky with the moon in the background until they landed on Ollie's balcony. If you flipped the pictures, it would be like a movie reel of their flight.

At that all three of them looked at each other. All of them shared the same nervous expressions on their faces'.

"Shit," Lois said softly, echoing all their thoughts. She turned to Clark. "This isn't good. Now he knows your secrets as well as mine."

While disturbed that someone had physical proof of his abilities, Clark honestly didn't feel like this guy was going to use the pictures to hurt him—he felt like he was using them as a way to get to Lois. "If he wanted to come after me, Lois, He would have. He sent these to you for a reason. I think he's telling you he could spill my secret if he wanted to…"

"To get to me; right?" Lois muttered and Chloe and Clark shared a look, before Clark nodded solemnly.

Chloe stated what they all were thinking. "Clark isn't his target—well, he is in a way," she said as she pointed out that in several pictures—especially the ones from Oliver's outside patio where he and Lois were half naked and kissing. In those pictures Clark's image was obliterated so violently that the photo paper shredded. "He really doesn't like you," she said, stating the obvious.

Lois shivered and Clark wrapped an arm around her shoulder, rubbing her arm with his hand. "He isn't going to print these pictures. He just wants to use them to intimidate you."

Lois snorted. "Well, he's doing a damned good job. Clark, this guy has the like last four months of my life documented here. It's beyond creepy now."

Clark gathered the pictures and put them away. They only made everyone uncomfortable. "Chloe, were you able to pull anything up on the names I gave you?"

Chloe nodded. "Nothing on Daniel Price. It's an alias, but Daniel Draper is another story…he was born April 1st, 1981 in Smallville. His father worked for Luther Corp."

"What?" Clark exclaimed.

"Yeah," Chloe said. "Joseph Neil Draper worked for Luther Corp. from 1980 to 2000. He became ill and was put on disability at that time. He died in 2004. That's all it says as far as public records."

Lois snorted. "That doesn't mean it's the truth though."

Clark and Chloe both agreed. They were all very familiar with how the Luthor press machine worked. It put just enough of the truth in a report to make it believable and then buried the rest.

Chloe punched a few more keys. "Um…okay, so Danny seems normal—more than normal actually," Chloe said as she started to relay what she'd learned. "Daniel Robert Draper graduated from Smallville High in 1999. After that he went into the military in 2000—stationed out of Fort Bragg," she said looking at Lois. "Wasn't your father at Fort Bragg in 2000?" Lois nodded. "And the plot thickens," Chloe muttered, "Moving on. Draper was trained as a sniper and he has several commendations in his military dossier that says he was good at his job. He went to Iraq in 2003, and during that tour, Corporal Draper was awarded the Army's Distinguished Service Cross for risking his life in combat above and beyond the call of duty."

Already stunned at a possible connection to her dad, Lois's eyes widened at hearing her stalker had received the 2nd highest Medal of Valor the Army had to offer. It was hard to see the guy who had tried to kidnap her earlier as a hero. "Seriously?" she asked, leaning forward to look at Chloe's notes and at the picture of Daniel Draper—just to make sure it was the same guy. "That's him," she said softly, more to herself than anything else.

"Yeah, apparently he single handedly rescued three of his squad members after they were attacked by enemy fire and cut off from the rest of their team."

Clark was looking at the picture of Draper too. It was definitely the same guy from earlier. "Well, he can teleport so maybe that's how he did it," he said, not exactly liking how Lois's stalker (who he wanted to crush) was becoming human to him—more than that, he was becoming honorable. The whole thing made no sense—what went wrong with Daniel Draper to turn him from a war hero to a stalker?

"Okay, so what happened to make G.I Joe turn into crazy stalker guy?" Lois asked, voicing Clark's thoughts aloud.

Chloe tapped away at the keyboard. "Well, his father died in 2004 while he was overseas. It seems that's where things started to go bad for him. He was dishonorably discharged from the military for conduct unbecoming when he got into a fist fight with his commanding officer. It looks like his previous record kept him from being Court Martialed, but it was still a dishonorable discharge, so his military career was over at that point. And, a few months later showed up in Metropolis." Chloe opened another page on her laptop. "That's when he filed a wrongful death suit against Lex and Luthor Corp. saying the Smallville Plant made his father sick. But, Lex's lawyers had the case thrown out."

Lois made a rude sound. "Yeah, of course they did. God forbid a Luthor ever take responsibility for their crimes!"

Chloe opened another file. "After the case was dismissed…there's nothing. It's like he falls off the grid. That is until this year when he got the job at Parcel Posts. His address in in Metropolis and…" Chloe sucked in a sharp breath when the final page loaded. "Um…Lois…he lists you as his emergency contact."

"He what?" Lois and Clark said at the same time.

Chloe nodded. "I know and it gets weirder, right?"

Clark stood up and paced. "Okay Chloe, see what you can dig up with his father and the Luthors'. What was the lawsuit he filed against Luther Corp. about? Obviously his Dad's death made him snap, but why did he fixate on Lois? Maybe if we can trace back and find out what happened to his dad, we can figure out a way to reason with him."

Lois nodded. "Do you know what department his father worked in at Luther Corp.?"

Chloe shook her head. "No, but I'll find out."

Lois and Clark stood up. At least they knew now more than they did earlier. Although, neither of them could say this knowledge made them feel any better. If anything, it just made the situation murkier and even more worrisome. If Draper really had snapped—he had ARMY training, along with his meteor powers. He could be a very serious threat.

"Chloe, you shouldn't stay here alone tonight," Clark said.

"Yeah, I've already got it covered. Jimmy will be here soon."

Lois sighed. "Chloe, this is my place—maybe you guys shouldn't be here at all. What if he comes here looking for me?"

"He doesn't want me or Jimmy, Lo. If he were to come here, I think he'd leave us alone." Chloe pointed to his military file. "I don't think this guy is a killer—you said he could have killed Lois's guide right?" Clark nodded. "But he didn't. I think the meteor rock has infected him and he's fixated on Lois. But my gut is telling me that we need to help this guy, Clark. I don't really think he's a bad guy, just lost and maybe angry too."

Clark and Lois both agreed. "Okay, so see what you can find between Joseph Draper and the Luthors," he said, taking Lois's hand again. "I'm taking Lois back to the farm. I can protect her better there."

"Good idea," Chloe said and after a few more moments of planning, Clark had Lois in his arms and was zipping her away from the Talon and back to the farm again.

****Clois****

Lana woke up next day bright and early. She had a smile on her face and a spring in her step as she showered and meticulously did her hair and makeup. She wanted to look her very best when she visited him. By 8:15 am Lana was ready. She wrote Lex a note about going to Metropolis to run errands for the wedding and left the Luthor mansion by 8:30. However, instead of taking the highway to Metropolis, she headed for the Kent Farm. She took her own car, rather than the Limo and driver, not wanting any of Lex's men to know where she was actually going.

Throughout the entire drive she could barely control her excitement. The thought of being held in his big, strong arms again kept assaulting her mind, making her body react. Her sex life with Lex was fine; after all, Lex was an experienced lover, but, it still didn't compare to the feelings Clark had given her. He'd made her body _and _her soul sing with bliss. Lana wanted that back. She hated the very idea that Lois Lane had touched him, had put her hands on him and made use of his beautiful body. Lana hoped the sex was terrible! Just the thought of Lois with *her* Clark made Lana's stomach cramp with jealousy. Lana was convinced Lois was a rebound—just like Lex. That's what she told herself to excuse her actions. Clark didn't really love Lois—he was simply hurting. Really, by casting the spell, she was saving him from making the same mistake she'd made—saving them both actually.

***Clois***

Clark came down the stairs dressed in pajama bottoms and a white tee-shirt. Lois was still upstairs sleeping. They'd made love well into the night. It had been spectacular and Clark was pretty pleased with himself for thoroughly wearing her out last night. He poured himself a glass of orange juice and put some coffee on for Lois—knowing she'd want a cup first thing. After getting the coffee started, he picked up his phone to call Chloe and see what she'd found out.

She answered on the second ring. "Clark it's 8:30 on Saturday…you're lucky I couldn't sleep and was already on the case of our mysteriously heroic stalker, or else I might be a little put out with you," Chloe said by way of hello.

"Sorry," he apologized, "It's just I'm worried. There are so many things about this guy that doesn't add up. Yesterday at Lois's tent—this guy seemed like a maniac and all the pictures…but after looking at his past…it makes me wonder what happened to him to make him go bad. Or maybe he isn't bad. Maybe he's just misguided like Alicia and we can save him."

"Clark, I love that you always see the good in people and I think in this instance you may actually be right."

"Did you find out anything more on his father's death and how it might be related to Luther Corp.?" he asked eagerly.

"I did. As a matter of fact, I think I found the proof Draper could have used to prove his case."

"What did you find?"

"I hacked into Lionel's files and uncovered an old work order from the Luther Corp. Plant in Smallville," Chloe said. She paused and then asked, "Clark, do you remember years ago when we were held hostage there on that field trip?"

Clark was nodding. "Yeah, by Earl—he was a friend of my Dad's. He'd been working on a secret level of the Plant and had been contaminated by the meteor rock he was working around."

"Mmhm, and remember how at first everyone was saying that there never was a Level 3?"

Clark flashed back to that time for a moment. He and Lex had been friends then-or so he'd thought. "I remember. But, I punched through the wall hiding the elevator and we found out it did exist and Earl was cleared."

"Exactly, well you'll never believe this, but according to this file, Joseph Draper worked at the Luthor Plant on Level 3 as a horticulturist. His specialty was corn. Wasn't that what Earl said they were growing?"

"It was," Clark said as he remembered his father's friend and the problems he'd faced. Those tremors had killed a man and nearly made him kill an entire class of Smallville students! Clark rubbed the back of his neck.

"And there's more," Chloe said, "According to Joseph's personnel file—in 1989 he had an extreme amount of absences because his son, Danny was hospitalized for almost a month from exposure to some toxin that made his bones weak. According to the doctor's report attached, it seems Danny's bones had turned soft; like rubber almost. The doctors couldn't find a reason for it, but he couldn't stand and had to go through extensive rehabilitation to learn to walk again."

Clark ran a hand through his hair, sighing. It was times like these he felt so guilty. "So, this guy almost lost the ability to walk because of the meteor shower," he said softly, dangerously close to falling into what Lois would call a 'brood session'.

"Yes, but he recovered a little over a year later—miraculously. I also found the court records on the lawsuit he filed. On December 1st 2004, Daniel Draper filed a claim against Luther Corp. saying that their use of meteor rock while trying to create a new strand of 'super corn' had led to his father's death. His claim said he felt the effects of whatever they were using to grow the corn had changed him and his father. From the sounds of the lawsuit, I think Danny was also exposed to that as well as the shower…that could be why he's infected the way he is. Maybe that much exposure just made his mind wrong, Clark."

Clark huffed out a breath. It was hard to hate someone when he felt guilty. "How did he find Lois?" he asked.

"It looks like it was pure chance. Danny Draper took the job with Parcel Post last year and after a month requested to be put on delivering the Inquisitor's mail directly. Maybe it started as a crush, but with his exposure to meteor rocks—it seems to have developed into an obsession. I don't see any violence in his record, Clark. But with his military training and after what you told me he did to her boat captain…I can't be sure of anything anymore. All we can say for sure is he's definitely meteor infected and his father was too. _And_…" she added. "He definitely hates the Luthors'. Maybe we can use that to focus his attention on them rather than Lois."

Lois was making her way down the stairs in nothing more than his Smallville High football jersey and Clark was immediately distracted. He swallowed hard. "Uh…Chloe that's amazing work. See if you can get a new address on Draper. Maybe a relative's house—or maybe he has land here in Smallville…" he said, his eyes drinking in her slender calves, her long smooth thighs and that sexy 'I am so satisfied' smirk on her beautiful face.

"On it, Clark," Chloe said. She paused. "Hey, don't feel guilty. This isn't your fault."

He exhaled hard, his lust rising and taking over his guilt. "I-uh-yeah…Lois is always telling me that."

"Telling you what?" Lois asked, grabbing a strawberry out of the bowl on the island and cutting it in half.

Chloe heard her cousin's voice in the background and knew Clark was useless at this point. "Okay, well when I have something new—I'll call you, okay?"

"Uh…yeah, um…thank you, Chloe," Clark murmured, totally focused on Lois and how she was sucking the strawberry into her mouth and nibbling on it.

Chloe hung up and Clark set the phone down, his eyes glued to Lois and her mouth. She looked so damned good in his jersey—it made him feel possessive seeing his name on her back. He watched her arrange some fruit on the table.

"So, what are you in the mood for?" he asked, his smile heated and a little dirty.

Lois picked up a banana and peeled it. "Oh, I'm in a mood…" she said, and proceeded to slide the fruit down her throat a bit, in and out, teasing him. "Just not for breakfast," she added with a flirtatious smile.

Clark gripped the counter and groaned loudly. "Yeah, I can see that," he whispered, his dick hardening to the point of being painful. "So, what _are_ you in the mood for?" His voice had lowered to a husky growl.

She finally bit off a small piece of the banana, moaning softly as she chewed and then swallowed. Clark about snapped the counter in two. Lois smirked and grabbed a grape, sliding it between her lips. "Oh, I don't know…I'm looking for something with a little more…protein," she said, munching on the grape as she sauntered towards the living room.

"Lois," he said, his eyes sparkling with lust and love. "The bedroom is upstairs."

Lois hugged one of the pillars in the kitchen. "Yeah, I know. But the porch swing is out here," she said brazenly, giving him a come hither look before turning around and walking towards the door to the porch, her hips swaying provocatively.

Turned on beyond belief, Clark zipped ahead of her and pinned her against the door. He grabbed her wrists and held them above her head as he kissed her. Lois moaned and let him take control as she wrapped her legs around his hips. Clark moaned releasing her wrists in order to grab hold of her hips and keep her in place. He thrust against her, rubbing his rigid length against her hot sex. Gasping with lust as he pumped against her, Lois went to work on getting rid of his white Tee-shirt. She grabbed the hem and yanked the shirt up. Clark obediently raised his arms and she pulled it off him, tossing it aside without any thought to where it landed.

"I want you-right here," he growled. "We can initiate the porch swing later."

He grabbed the bottom of his jersey and was raising it over her head when a knock sounded at the door, startling them both.

They both froze, so close, nearly naked and breathing heavily. Their eyes met, totally puzzled at who would be at the Farm at 9:00 in the morning. Reluctantly, Clark let Lois slide down his body, groaning in disappointment when she left his arms. He opened the door and his jaw hit the floor when he saw who was standing there.

"Lana! What are you doing here?" he blurted out, too shocked at her sudden appearance to be polite, especially after the conversation he'd had with her and Lex just last week.

Stunned at seeing a half-naked Clark standing before, Lana was speechless for a good long moment as her eyes traveled over his spectacular body. Her breathing quickened and she found it difficult to breathe, much less talk or form a coherent thought.

"Lana?" he questioned again, "what's wrong. Why are you here?"

He didn't look at all excited or happy to see her and Lana's spirits fell at his reaction. He was surprised, but not in a good way. Had the spell not worked then? Her mind raced for a plausible excuse to be here, but living with Lex Luthor had taught Lana Lang how to think on her feet and she blended a bit of the truth with fiction. She gave him a tremulous smile, studiously avoiding the beauty that was his chest.

"I just thought…you know, Clark, after last week and the way things ended…it's just been bothering me, so I wanted to come by and see if there was any way we can at least mend our friendship."

Clark frowned. He really didn't think there was much left to say and he was uncomfortable with Lana being here. Lately he'd started to question Lana's motives. Her showing up here like this wasn't making it any easier to think she didn't have something else in mind besides just being friends.

Lana noticed Clark hadn't responded and was still standing in the doorway, his massive frame blocking her from entering the house. "Um…" she gave him a bright smile, "can I come in, or have we gone so far from friends that I'm not invited anymore?"

She tried to make it sound teasing, but Clark could see the pain in her eyes and it tugged at his heartstrings, however, he didn't really want her in his house, especially right at the moment. Lois took the decision out of his hands though when she peeked over his shoulder and said, "Sure Lana. Come on in."

Lana's expression was priceless as Lois moved around Clark to stand next to him in nothing but his high school jersey. "Me and Clark were about to have breakfast…would you like to join us?" she said as sweetly as she could, considering she wanted to tear Lana's hair out.

Clark simply hung his head at being in this situation. He hadn't wanted to hurt Lana, but he wasn't going to deny Lois's claim on him. He was hers. He loved her.

Lana, on the other hand, was so overwhelmed with emotion that she barely managed to keep her face calm. She was furious, hurt, devastated and insanely jealous! Bright red suffused her cheeks and she started to tremble. "I've obviously come at a bad time," she said, backing away as if it was painful to be near them. "I'm-I'm sorry. I should have called first…I-I don't know what I was thinking." Her eyes were filling with tears and Lana had to get away before she broke down. "I just…I mean, I wanted to tell you…" Tears started to spill over her eyes and run down her cheeks and Lana wiped them away quickly. "I'm sorry. This—something went wrong—I shouldn't have—this was a mistake," she babbled, before spinning on her heel and practically bolting down the porch steps to her car.

A part of Clark felt a need to rush after her, but he stayed put. Lana was his past. He hated seeing such pain on her face, but she had made her choice. And he had since made his own. He chose Lois. And it was her standing beside him that kept him firmly grounded on the doorstep, watching as Lana raced to her car, flung open the door and climbed inside. The engine gunned, and a second later she was peeling away, shooting gravel in all directions as her Mercedes barreled down the driveway as if the hounds of hell were after her!

Lois glanced up at him as Lana's car disappeared from view. "You know she isn't over you, right?" she muttered softly.

He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Maybe not, but she doesn't have that choice anymore," he told her. "I love you, Lois," he said, his eyes roaming over the outfit she was wearing. "Nothing Lana says or does anymore will change that."

Lois noticed for once, he didn't mention the fact that Lana was marrying Lex as a reason for them not getting back together. He'd never done that before. Instead, this time his reasons were because of her.

Her heart fluttered wildly and Lois practically glowed with pleasure. "So…" she said, grabbing his hand, "how about we break in that porch swing?"

*****Clois*****

**Okay guys, so now Clark and Lois both have stalkers! Hehe. Jen came up with the idea of Lana being witchy and I really liked it. It just made sense. After Lana killed Jason's mom, I think she found a dark side to herself—look what she did to Lionel in season 7—right? So, in this story, I've decided to expound on the potential for real darkness in Lana and I'm going to explore that a bit here. I think the show would have been a hell of a lot more interesting if they'd gone that way! ;) What do you think? Also…I was thinking it'd be fun to make Lana's spell be the catalyst to make them suddenly confess their love? Ha! How's that for payback, eh, bee-yatch?**

**Yes, Lois's stalker will be back, but I wanted Lana to see Clark wasn't hers anymore. It makes her a bit more desperate, plus Lex on the hunt for a new mystery is always fun, right? **

**Oh and just wait…Oliver's reaction to this whole shebang will be coming up very soon. Do you really think they destroyed *all* the cameras? ;)**

**Okay, so as I've said…reviews are like little bits of Hershey's Kisses and I love them… feed the muse people. :)**


	11. Part 11 No More Lies

**Burn**

**Author: Vikinggoddss**

**Rating: NC17**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters for Smallville. They are the property of DC Comics, WB and CW. This story is purely for entertainment.**

**A/N: I want to thank my super fantastic beta Jenna. She was out-of-town all last week (didn't get back til last night) so she wasn't able to go over this for me until today & she got it back to me the same day! Thank you, Jen, you really are the best! I also want to thank everyone so much for all the support this is getting. Whew 161 reviews! That is amazing! You guys blow my mind & inspire me to write more & more. *Huge Hugs* to all of you…**

**Okay we are taking off exactly where the last part left off. Lana had just interrupted Lois and Clark getting ready to initiate the porch swing, and was shown, first hand, that Clark has moved on. She raced away from the farm like a bat out of hell, leaving Lois and Clark to take up where they'd left off, before they were so rudely interrupted...**

_***Previously: Lois glanced up at him as Lana's car disappeared from view. "You know she isn't over you, right?" she muttered softly._

_He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Maybe not, but she doesn't have that choice anymore," he told her. "I love you, Lois," he said, his eyes roaming over the outfit she was wearing. "Nothing Lana says or does anymore will change that."_

_Lois noticed for once, he didn't mention the fact that Lana was marrying Lex as a reason for them not getting back together. He'd never done that before. Instead, this time his reasons were because of her. _

_Her heart fluttered wildly and Lois practically glowed with pleasure. "So…" she said, grabbing his hand, "how about we break in that porch swing?"***_

**Part 11: No More Lies.**

When Lois reminded him of what they'd been doing before Lana's unexpected visit, Clark's grin immediately came back. Lana and her special brand of trauma and drama were instantly forgotten in the prospect of getting Lois out on that swing.

"I think you're trying to corrupt me, Ms. Lane," he teased, taking her free hand and placing it on his naked chest.

"Well, you did say you weren't really a boy-scout," she teased, sliding her hand down the sculpted muscles there. Her nails scraped across his flat male nipples, making them rise and stand at attention. She trailed the pads on her fingers along the small peaks, giving them a small pull, tweaking them just a bit and causing Clark to close his eyes as he moaned softly in appreciation for what she was doing to his body. Lois smiled at his reaction and placed a heated kiss on his neck, nibbling there for a moment, while her hands moved further south, getting reacquainted with the ridged peaks and valleys of his amazing abs, until her fingers came to the soft line of hair that led just below his navel to the glory that was hidden just beyond the elastic band of his boxers.

"I love this line of hair," she panted against his neck. Clark could only nod enthusiastically. He loved it too at this moment. He'd love it more though if she'd just follow it downwards. "They call it a 'treasure trail'. Did you know that?"

He trembled as he shook his head. "No," he answered huskily.

"Do you know why they call it that?"

"Because, there's a treasure waiting beneath it?" he guessed; his grin a paradoxical blend of shy eagerness and lecherous experience simultaneously.

Lois loved that look on him. "Oh yeah," she said, giving his shorts a gentle tug. "And since I already know the 'treasure' waiting for me there…" She slipped her hands inside the thin cotton barrier. "How about I just claim my prize now?"

Clark's head tipped back and he groaned quietly when she took him in hand and started to pump him up and down. "You-you are in-in a mood," he stuttered, his entire body falling under her spell as she touched him in ways he had only dreamed of before last week.

"Oh yeah," she said, "I'm in a mood alright; in the mood to ride that treasure trail, straight to heaven." She winked at him. "But, you'll have to catch me first, cowboy," she taunted, and then while Clark was still coming undone from her hand on his penis, stroking him—Lois unceremoniously released him.

It took him a full second to realize she'd left him hanging high and dry, and he opened his eyes just in time to see her racing out the door, obviously determined to get to the swing before he did. However, she'd forgotten who she was dealing with and when she rounded the corner of the house, a slight gust of wind burst past her. Lois turned on the speed, but when she got to the swing, she skidded to a stop, her brows furrowing when she realized he was already sitting there, rocking back and forth, a huge grin on his gorgeous face.

He looked so cocky! She put her hands on her hips. "Show off—you used your super powers. That's cheating!"

He simply laughed and grabbed her wrist, yanking her down on to his lap. "Does it really matter who got here first? We're both here. And, if I remember correctly, you wanted to show me the porch swing…" He wagged his brows as he situated her on his lap so that she was straddling him. "Not to mention…the things we could do on it." His hands settled on her hips and he leaned in, kissing her softly, "Show me," he dared, his lip curling in a manner Lois found extremely sexy.

Lois lowered her mouth to his, a small seductive smile on her lips. "Oh, I intend to Smallville…" she sighed and kissed him tenderly, allowing all the emotions she had for him to flow through in that one kiss.

Clark growled softly and tugged at her jersey, wanting it off, but Lois stopped him. "It can stay on…I'm not wearing any panties," she told him, breathing her hot breath against his ear.

His chest heaved raggedly and his blue/green gaze darkened until his pupils dominated his irises. "Really?" he breathed.

Lois nodded and lifted the jersey just enough for Clark to get a peek. He groaned.

"God, that is so…sexy," he panted.

Lois's hands slipped inside his pajama bottoms to cup him through the thin cotton fabric of his boxers. "Why are you wearing boxers?" she complained, dipping her hand inside them too, so she could get her hands back on his naked flesh.

"Habit," he said, his words ending in a gasp when she ran her hand up and down his shaft.

"So big…" she murmured in appreciation, sliding her hand along his massive length.

"So beautiful," he replied in kind, as his hands moving inside the jersey to play with her naked breasts; tugging on her nipples and rolling them between his thumb and his fingers.

Lois's head tilted back and she arched her spine, giving him better access. "I guess you really are a boy-scout, after all."

He paused, brows furrowing. "What? Why?"

"Because only a boy-scout would wear his boxers under his jammies," she teased, while still playing with him.

"Really?" His lips quirked, "It's funny you should say that, Lois, because I think what we're doing now would pretty much get me kicked out of the scouts. Wouldn't you say?"

"I suppose it would _at least_ make you lose a merit badge…or two," Lois agreed, her laughter breaking off into a moan when one of his hands left her breast and made its way down her flat tummy to the juncture of her thighs.

"Mmmhmm," Clark agreed, slipping his hand between her legs and finding her center easily. "I love how wet you get for me," he said as his long fingers parted the folds of her sex to find her core. Her juices covered his fingers and he had no problem sliding them inside her.

"Oh! You are a very naughty boy-scout, Clark Kent," Lois said heatedly, tugging his pajama bottoms and boxers down, allowing his impressive cock to spring free.

"Not a boy-scout," Clark insisted as he lifted his hips a bit allowing Lois to yank his boxers and bottoms down around his thighs.

"Okay, maybe not," she said, biting her lip in pleasure now that she finally had the opportunity to touch him and view him like she wanted.

Clark's eyes clenched shut when stroked him firmly from root to tip, using the pre-cum oozing from him to ease her handling of him. He was like velvet steel; so soft, yet so hard.

"Lois!" he choked out, head tipping back, eyes closing in pure bliss as her hand moved up and down his shaft. It was pure heaven and he wanted to it last, but Lois stroking him with such enthusiasm wasn't helping matters. He grabbed her wrist to halt her movements. "I need to be inside you," he said simply.

Lois could only nod. She understood. She needed him too.

He lifted her up and settled her over him. Lois kept his penis in her firm, but gentle grip, guiding him to her entrance as he set her back down upon the weeping tip of his engorged cock. The head slipped in easily and they both froze for a moment. This was it. It was so good and they wanted to savor it. Clark let her slide down just a bit more and they both groaned at the sensation. Lois let him go and placed her palms on his shoulders for leverage while Clark loosened his grip on her hips and allowed her to glide down his shaft, inch by inch, until she was settled firmly upon his lap with him buried to the hilt. He filled her completely, and she fit him like a hot, wet glove. Nothing else mattered; nothing, but this and them.

Lois was the first to finally move. She clutched his shoulders and raised herself up, watching his face intently as she moved up his length and then lowered herself down upon him again. They both drew in sharp breaths when he bottomed out inside her.

"That feels so good…" Clark sighed as Lois moved upon him, her short nails digging into his flesh and her tight sheath gripping him like a vice.

"I know—God!" Lois moaned as she glided up and down his shaft, again and again, loving the way his thick girth and length hit all her spots at once.

Clark let her control the pace for a while, but soon he was thrusting up into her on each of her down strokes, the head of his penis butting against that spot inside her that made her scream (and she did). Together they moved faster and faster, the old porch swing rocking to and fro and creaking under the force of their coupling. Clark briefly sent up a silent prayer that it didn't break—that would be embarrassing to explain, but as Lois began to clench around him tighter and tighter—all thoughts left his head except reaching his own release. They crested that peak where nirvana was waiting simultaneously, coming together, both calling out each other's names and initiating the Kent porch swing in a way that would have both of them blushing if Mrs. K were to ever find out.

Later, after they'd recovered, Clark tucked her to his chest and kissed the top of her head. He suddenly thought of something and started to laugh softly.

"What?" Lois asked raising her head.

He was blushing and Lois was intrigued. "Okay…spill it. What's put that rosy tint to your cheeks?" Clark shrugged, but his face was definitely red. "C'mon, tell me. I promise I won't make too much fun of you," she said, her grin teasing as her eyes sparkled.

He cleared his throat before answering. "It's just…well, you do know that I'm never going to be able to sit here on this porch swing with my mother now..." If possible his face got redder. "At least, not without remembering what we did here."

Lois burst into giggles. "You can take the boy out of the scout, but you can't take the scout out of the man, after all…"

Clark harrumphed, his brows lowering as he contemplated whether she was insulting him or not. "You said you wouldn't tease…"

"No, I said I wouldn't tease you too much. There's a difference." Lois eased her taunting by wrapping her arms around his neck. She placed a wet kiss to the side of his cheek. "You're adorable, Smallville. It's good to see I haven't corrupted you completely…" she said, laying her head back on his chest, completely and utterly content for the moment.

Clark's happy smile lit up his face and he held her to his chest, just as content to simply *be* with her. He couldn't remember a time when he'd felt so at peace with himself, who he was and who he was with.

He wanted the feeling to last forever, but of course…it couldn't.

*****Clois*****

That same day, Oliver Queen arrived back at his penthouse in a stupor. He was drunk, holding a half-full bottle of scotch in one hand and leaning heavily on the two men who supported him on either side as they half carried, half dragged him inside his Metropolis apartment.

"And then they—"

"Yeah, I know Queen," the tall dark haired man on Oliver's left said, pulling Oliver along beside him. "I got the story the first ten times you told it. Your good buddy Clark did your woman in your own house. Cold, but you need to either call him on his crap or you need to let it go, because truthfully I'm tired of listening to you whine about it."

Oliver suddenly tried to pull away from the men supporting him, causing all three of them to stumble. "I'm not whining! They had sex—here in my apartment! I think I have a right to be pissed!" he snarled, slurring his words and flinging the arm that was holding the bottle in the general direction of where his patio was. Liquor sloshed across the black marble of his entry way and Oliver paused a frown on his handsome face. "Well shit! And now I'm wasting good scotch…One more thing I can chalk up to Clark betraying me," he added petulantly.

Bruce Wayne rolled his eyes. It was barely noon and Oliver was hammered. Actually, he'd been living in an inebrieated fuzz ever since he'd showed up out of the blue in Gotham City three days ago. At first he'd let him wallow in his misery-after all, finding out your buddy had sex with the woman you were in love with was bad enough; but actually seeing them on tape doing it at your own house—that was something Bruce couldn't and didn't want to imagine. He could, however, imagine the rage he'd be feeling if he were in Oliver's position. Except, he'd be hunting down Kent with the intent of beating the shit out of him, not partying his way through half the eligible women of Gotham while crying over the woman he'd lost!

"Mr. Queen," Oliver's driver said to the blond billionaire, interrupting Bruce's thoughts, "maybe you should just call it a day and go to bed. You will most likely feel better tonight when you wake up." The man tried to guide Oliver towards the stairs that would take him to his upper level of the penthouse and to his bedroom.

Bruce thought that was a wonderful idea, but Oliver obviously did not as he pulled himself away from them again and stumbled across the room. "Don't wanna sleep. It's daylight," Oliver muttered, spilling more scotch along the way as he staggered over to the couch in his living room and fell upon it heavily, nearly dropping the bottle altogether. He took another long guzzle from it, before he reached over and picked up the phone on the end table. "Wanna call my good friend Clark—ask him how his Valentine's Day went," he muttered.

Bruce could only shake his head and sigh. Oliver was so wasted that 'Valentine's Day' came out as 'Valenshtine's shtay'. It would have been funny if Oliver hadn't been so angry.

Oliver squinted at the phone, closing one eye. "Bruce, can you dial? All the numbers are blurring together for some reason."

Exhausted, Bruce rubbed a hand wearily down his face. He'd been dealing with this shit for three days and while he sympathized with Oliver-he was done. He strode over to the couch, reached down and took the phone from Oliver's hand. "Okay, no drunk-dialing," he told his friend, holding the phone away from Oliver. "Trust me, it never ends well—you'll thank me later."

Oliver held his hand out for the phone. "Gimme the phone, Bruce. I want to call 'em."

"No," Bruce said, keeping the phone just out of Ollie's reach. "Whatever you have to say to Kent, can be said later today-when you're sober."

Oliver made a last ditch effort for the phone, but instead, he nearly tipped over face first off the couch. Only Bruce's lightning quick reflexes saved him from doing a face dive onto his polished floor. "And my point is proven," Bruce muttered as he settled Oliver back on to the couch.

"Whoa! The world just tilted," the blonde playboy said, reeling backwards as his world careened all topsy-turvy.

Bruce made sure Oliver was stable. "Maybe you should go upstairs?" he suggested.

But Oliver wasn't listening. His head fell back against the cushion behind him and he threw his arm over his eyes, shaking his head from side to side. "It just doesn't make sense…Clark and Lois! I knew there was something between them, but they denied it." Bruce bit back his laughter when Lois came out as 'Loish' and something came out as 'sumshing'. "But, who'dve thought it...Clark is—he's a damned boy-scout! And Lois…well, she'd never do that to me, so how-how did this happen?"

Oliver was mumbling to himself asking himself the 'hows and they whys' of Clark Kent and Lois Lane when Bruce noticed his eyes drooping shut. He breathed a sigh of relief. Finally! Oliver was well on his way to finally passing out. He turned to Oliver's driver who was still standing there, hat in hand uncomfortably, as if pondering what to do now.

"I've got him," he told the man, just as Oliver tipped sideways and fell onto his side on the couch. The bottle fell from his hand, landing on the floor with a clatter of glass. Bruce reached down and picked it up. He set it on the glass table next to him just a soft snore filled the room. He glanced to the driver. "He just needs to sleep it off. I'll get him up to his own bed later."

Looking relieved, the driver nodded his head. "Thank you, Mr. Wayne. If you need anything…" he said, heading for the door, "I'm just one floor down. You can call me on the intercom."

Bruce nodded, thanked the man for his help and closed the door after him. After lugging Oliver up to his own room, Bruce came back downstairs. He went to Oliver's bar and poured himself three fingers of the blonde playboy's expensive thirty year single malt scotch. He sighed deeply as he sipped his drink, savoring the taste of the well-aged brew, finally allowing himself to unwind. Usually Bruce didn't drink during the day, but it had been an exhausting last couple of days. He'd been playing the role of baby sitter to a reckless Oliver Queen and was worn out from all his efforts of saving the other man from himself. He'd let Oliver have his pity party in Gotham, but he'd had to put his foot down when Oliver had tried to put on his Green Arrow costume and patrol with him. Bruce had enough problems keeping Gotham under control without a drunk and angry Green Arrow running around, too! The matter of Clark Kent, however, was still a mystery. Why did Oliver want this guy in The League? AC, Victor and Bart had all spouted off on how super the guy's powers were, though none would actually give him details.

Bruce was getting sick and tired of hearing, "Can't say bro. It's Clark's secret to spill..."

And, even after Oliver had found out about Kent and Lois Lane, he hadn't changed his mind about the guy. He might have bemoaned the fact that they needed Kent on their team, but he'd still been firm on the decision to ask for his help. Oliver wouldn't tell him why. He just kept saying "that once Bruce saw Kent in action, he'd understand". That statement had irritated, but it was intriguing enough that Bruce had decided to accompany Oliver to Metropolis. He wanted to see for himself what was so special about Clark Kent to warrant Oliver's respect even though the guy had stolen his woman from him…

He downed his drink and poured himself another. He and Queen were heading out to Kent's farm later. Bruce supposed he would find out then if Clark Kent the man, lived up to Clark Kent the mythical wonder that Oliver seemed so intent on having join the JLA. Since he'd never met the man, Bruce would save his judgment for later, but he wasn't sure he could trust a man (that had snaked his buddy's woman) to watch his back…

***Clois***

Meanwhile: At the farm, Lois and Clark were in the kitchen. Clark was preparing them some lunch, while Lois was pacing back and forth, obviously agitated. They had spent most of the morning making love and then taking a shower together-everything had been perfect, that is, until her editor had reached her.

"Clark, I have to go," Lois was saying as Clark leaned into the refrigerator, his back to her.

He pulled out some lunch meat, cheese, lettuce and the condiments for sandwiches and set them next to the bread on the center island. "Lois, I understand that he's upset, but I thought we agreed you would stay out of Metropolis until we catch Draper."

"Yeah, well that was before I got chewed out and threatened to be fired for leaving Florida without completing my assignment!"

That made Clark pause and he frowned. "You don't think he'd really fire you over this, do you?"

"That's my point! I don't know. But, one thing I do know—soothing his ruffled feathers is going to take more than just a phone call. This requires a face to face. He wants me there first thing in the morning and I'm going."

He laid out the bread and began to put the mayo on each slice; however, he paused when she made that statement. "I understand why you want to go, but it's dangerous," he told her, waving the butter knife he was using to spread the condiment. "I can't believe you'd want to risk you're life for a job at The Inquisitor!"

The veins in his neck were starting to bulge as his temper started to rise at her stubbornness.

Lois reacted as if he'd slapped her. "You know," she said, placing her hands on the counter where Clark was standing and leaning in, "I know that you and Chloe think The Inquisitor is just a rag and aren't impressed, but—"

Clark was putting the meat and cheese on their sandwiches, but at her comment he glanced up sharply. "Hey, I never said that," he interrupted, defending himself.

"No, not to my face," Lois sniped, "but don't think I didn't pick up on the non-verbals you and Chloe have sent my way since I first took the job. And now…the way you just said that…" She crossed her arms over her chest and stared him down. "Would it be better to risk my life if I had a job at The Daily Planet? Better yet, does Chloe get this same lecture every time _she_ helps _you_?"

That gave him pause and Clark had to admit she was right. He never hassled Chloe the way he did Lois, but then again, he wasn't in love with Chloe either. "I'm sorry if I made you feel that way," he told her sincerely. Lois still looked upset, so Clark set the sandwiches aside and went around the island to wrap his arms loosely around her waist. "I think you're amazing at what you do, Lois. You're tenacious—"

"Like a pit-bull on a pant leg?" she told him, reminding him of how many times he'd said that about her.

"I didn't mean it as an insult," he said. "I meant it as…" He floundered. He _had_ said some rude things about her and now he wasn't sure how to wriggle out of the situation he found himself in.

Lois snorted and pulled out of his embrace. "Don't try and tell me you meant that as a compliment."

"I-um…" Clark just sighed and hung his head. "I didn't mean to hurt you," he said, giving up trying to defend himself or anything he'd said when he wasn't crazy about her.

Lois could have let him squirm some more, but she'd said things too. It was just the way their dynamics had worked then. "Look, don't worry about it," she told him, letting him off the hook. "We've both said things to each other in the past that weren't exactly flattering…there was a lot of unresolved sexual tension floating around, I guess," Lois said, grabbing her lap top and setting it on the island. "But that's in the past and that's where I'd like to stow it. Okay?"

Clark had to smile at that. She'd certainly hit that nail right on the head. He'd long since realized one of the reasons Lois drove him crazy was because he desired her. He watched her tapping away on her computer and sighed. "Can't you just wait to get started until after we're done with lunch?" he asked, finishing her sandwich and setting it on her plate.

Lois spared him a brief frown. "Smallville, the news waits for no one, and since I bailed out on the Chupacabra story, I'm going to have to offer my editor something else—something meaty." She opened a file and smiled. "I'm thinking what we turned up on Draper and his father and the meteor experimentation on corn might tie into another story I've been working on. So, I've decided to combine them and let him see what I've got now. Hopefully, that'll keep me employed," she muttered softly.

That had Clark intrigued. "What other story?" he asked, adding a helping of his mother's homemade potato salad to Lois's plate, before handing it to her.

Lois took the offering with a grin and set it on the counter, next to her computer. "Is that your mom's recipe?"

Clark nodded as he made up his own plate. They started to eat in silence for a moment, both of them having worked up an appetite last night and this morning.

Lois fluctuated between eating and editing her files, almost ignoring Clark altogether while making little *mmmm* noises as she devoured his mother's potato salad while reading over whatever she was working on.

He did his best to ignore her little moans of satisfaction, but he was more than a little hot and bothered when he finally broached the subject that was still niggling at him. "So…what other story are you working on?"

Lois glanced up at him and Clark recognized the overzealous look in her eyes. She was practically glowing and Lois only glowed like that after either great sex or when she was hot on a story. His hopes of getting her back upstairs fell flat as he realized that unfortunately, this time it was the latter.

"Oh, it's only *the* story that might get me that Pulitzer!" she said enthusiastically.

"What kind of story is that?" he asked, popping the last bite of his sandwich into his mouth.

She paused. "If I tell you, do you promise not to go all Cro-Magnon man on me?"

Clark didn't like the sound of that, but since he didn't have a choice—it was either promise or not promise, and then he'd have no idea what she was up to. In the end, he gave her his word.

"It's about Lex, Lionel and Luther Corp." she told him watching him carefully, gauging his reaction.

It was swift in coming. Clark coughed, nearly choking on his food. He grabbed his glass of milk and washed it down, before letting her know how crazy he thought her idea was. "You're investigating Lex?! Why? You know what he's capable of!"

She shrugged, heedless of the danger. "All the more reason to expose him and remember, you promised not to overreact," she added gleefully, causing Clark to scowl at how she'd blackmailed him into giving her that promise.

The veins in his neck were starting to bulge and throb again. "Lois, what exactly are you investigating?" he asked quietly. He clenched his fists, trying to keep calm. To not shout at her or shake some sense into her; and to his astonishment, she kept on eating as if she hadn't a care in the world.

"Lois…?" he asked again, "What exactly do you have on Lex?"

She set the rest of her sandwich down and took a sip of her juice before answering. "Okay, what I'm about to show you can't leave this room until I'm ready to do the story. Agreed?"

Once again she was pressuring him into promising something without really knowing what he was agreeing to. He let out a sigh. "I can't promise I won't try and protect you, but I will promise I won't tell anyone else about what you show me."

Clark was wearing his 'determined face' and Lois knew that was the best she was going to get from him. She nodded and signaled for Clark to come over and look at her files. Clark came around the table and leaned over her shoulder as she hit couple of keys on her lap top. A file popped up labeled 'Christmas'. Lois opened it. Inside was all the intelligence she'd been gathering on Luthor Corp., Lex and Lionel.

"Christmas?" Clark commented, raising a brow.

Lois grinned cheekily. "Yeah, coz it'll be like Christmas when I nail his ass!" she said, sorting through her documents. She came to the ones she was looking for and drew attention back to the screen. "Okay so, I've been digging dirt up on the Luthors' for a while, but last month I got a tip from someone on the inside of his operation that Lex was using genetic splicing on humans and meteor rocks to create some kind of super soldier." She pointed out some official looking documents and copies of charts that showed images of the human body and notes on how the scientists were infusing human genetics with meteor rocks.

Clark's jaw dropped a little, but Lois didn't notice as she started to explain. "I can't confirm anything yet, but my source told me there was a place outside Metropolis—The Ridge Facility. This site was the one involved with all the experiments. And then I started digging and I came up with these…" She pointed to copies of invoices. "Clark, there's like 20 millions of dollars' worth of merchandise being shipped there, but Lex is burying it under a mound of paperwork on alll his other research facilities. So, I had to ask myself, why would Lex hide a facility he is obviously stocking with some high-tech equipment?" She glanced up at Clark. "Suspicious, right?"

Clark could only nod numbly, stunned at how much Lois knew. "I…uh…yeah, I guess."

She didn't notice his blank expression or the reticence in his voice as she went on, explaining her angle. "Well, here's the real kicker. While I was investigating Ridge Facility—it exploded! But, nothing was recovered from the explosion. And by nothing, I don't mean that everything was destroyed. The Fire Marshall's report says it was an empty building. Why would anyone blow up an empty Plant? It makes no sense. It's obviously a cover up," she said, clicking open another file. It was a bill for a moving and cleaning company. "Then I found this... Lex hired this company the day after the bombing. It's not a coincidence," she stated. "Someone destroyed Lex's little 'pet-project' and because Lex was more worried about an investigation, rather than recovering almost 20 million dollars' worth of equipment... He covered it up." Her eyes danced with fire. "Somethings fishy there, Clark. I can feel it."

Clark's heart was pounding. Lois was good—too good! "Um…" He was stalling trying to decide how to proceed. "So, uh…what do you plan on doing with all this?"

Lois clicked the files closed. "I plan on nailing Luther Corp. to the wall for their inhumane science experiments. I mean, who does Lex think he is…God?!"

Lois stared at him and Clark tried to keep his face as blank as possible. Everything Lois was saying was the truth, except Ridge Facility had been anything, _but_ empty when they had raided it. Bart had been there and the place had been outfitted to hold a lot more. Lex must have cleared the entire facility, and whoever Lois's source was…they were in a high level position, considering the amount of intel she had.

"And then there's Draper…" she said, pointing out the files Chloe had emailed her. "I think his story can link in with the gene inhancing. I think the meteor testing done on the corn was just the first of many to see how meteor rock would affect the way something grows. If I'm right, Clark...your dad's friend Earl, Joseph Draper and anyone else with access to Level 3 of that plant were pretty much the unlucky accidental test subjects of a much bigger scheme—using meteor rock to create some kind of super meteor freak. I have to expose this!"

Clark was stunned at all the information Lois had. It wasn't enough to bring Lex down, but it was *just* enough to get put her in his cross-hairs. "Lois, where did you get all this?"

"I can't tell you," she told him seriously, "and please don't ask me to. This isn't keeping secrets…it's being a professional. I promised this person I would never reveal them as a source and I can't break my word, Clark. No one would ever trust me again."

Clark exhaled loudly. This situation had just gotten a whole lot stickier. Lois knew enough about Project 33:1 to make her a real threat to Lex. So, not only did he have to worry about her stalker, but now he had to worry about Lex getting wind of Lois's investigation and trying to get rid of her! He tried to steer her off.

"Lois, don't you think if Lex was involved with something like that…we would have heard about it already?"

"I did hear about it, Clark. The plant _was _destroyed. And, after knowing what I do now, I'm thinking it might have been Oliver who blew up Lex's Operation…" She leveled her eyes on him, her brow arching as a sudden suspicion arose. "Were you there, too?"

Clark neatly sidestepped her question by asking one of his own. "Why didn't you ever tell me you were investigating Lex?"

Lois smirked, recognizing an evasive tactic when she saw one. "We all had our secrets up until last week…right? And you didn't answer my question," she said pointedly. "I asked you if you were you there." Clark looked away and Lois prodded further. "With your powers you'd have been a major asset to Ollie. So…were you?"

Clark admitted defeat. She wasn't going to let this go and if he lied to her, he knew she'd keep digging on her own. He had to tell her the truth, if only to let her know what she was really dealing with. So, he reluctantly explained how he and Oliver, Bart, Victor and AC had taken out the Luthor plant last month.

Lois smiled. "I knew AC was out to save the world, but who's Bart and Victor?"

"Um…Lois," he hedged, "I'm not keeping secrets…but kind of like your source…I don't really think I should be the one telling you their secrets."

Lois understood, but as she thought about the dates, she quickly put two and two together. "Wait a minute, was Oliver doing a follow-up on that mission and that's why he couldn't go on our vacation?"

Clark wasn't sure how to respond. The sadness in her voice made him jealous, but she deserved the truth. "Oliver couldn't tell you then…"

"But you could've," she said. "You should have told me, Clark."

"Why? Does it make a difference? Do you want to get back together with him now? Is that it?" he blurted out, his own fears rising to the forefront.

Stunned, Lois wanted to reassure him. She had cared for Oliver, but she was in love with Clark.

"Okay, before you take a high dive into 'Never-Never-Land' let me say this once and for all," she said, coming around the island and taking his hand in both of hers, "When I told you I loved you. I meant it. This isn't just a fling for me. I've had more of those than I want to think about, but this is real for me." She placed her hand along his jaw. "Tell me it's the same for you."

He rubbed his cheek against her palm, before pulling her to him. Clark buried his face in her neck, holding her tight. "It is. It's just…I get worried about you. I think about losing you and it scares me."

"I know. I love how you want to protect me and Iknow you have fears of being alone," she whispered to him soothingly. "But you aren't alone, Clark, and you never will be. I'm here—right here." She placed a hand on his chest, right above where his heart was beating. "I'll never leave you."

Clark hugged her. It was like she'd just looked into his soul and pinpointed his biggest fear; the thought of being alone. "I love you," he whispered into her hair, "so much. I don't know how it happened so fast, but I do."

"I love you, too," Lois responded immediately, hugging him back for several long moments, before pulling back. She smiled at him. "I know. This thing between us…it hit me like a sledgehammer to the back of the head, too." He chuckled softly at her euphemism. Lois cupped his cheek in her hand. "But, as much as I love you…" She paused and then asked, "Do you remember when you told me that sometimes you keep secrets to keep someone you love safe?"

"Yes. I do, and sometimes that's still true, Lois. I'd rather you not investigate Lex. It could be dangerous."

"And I told you that was retarded, right?" Lois went on as if he hadn't spoken. "Well, lying and keeping secrets to protect someone you love _is_ retarded, Clark. If you want to protect me…tell me the truth. Let me know what I'm dealing with so that I can be prepared—not head into a situation ignorant and blind."

Clark realized her she had a point, but he was still worried. "Draper is still after you, Lois, and now you've just told me you have this huge secret investigation into Lex and his projects. Can't you see why I'm worried?"

"I do, but like I told you last night, I wouldn't be me if I didn't follow my instincts. I'm on to something here…and you know it. If I can get the proof to bring down Lex…"

He sighed heavily. He knew Lois and once she made up her mind—there was no stopping her. "I know I can't talk you out of following a story, but can you please just promise me that after I drop you off in Metropolis today you won't go off on your own and you'll let me help you with your investigation into Lex? Please Lois," added when she hesitated, "if something happened to you…" His words trailed off and there was real fear on his face, enough to make Lois give in reluctantly.

"Fine, I promise I'll stay inside the Inquisitors offices the entire time. Draper isn't going to make a move on me in such a public place and Lex doesn't even know I'm investigating him, so on that issue-I'm safe, but if it makes you feel better…then…you can help me. We do make a pretty good team," she said, trying to lighten the mood, but when he still looked worried, Lois gave him another promise. "And, when I'm ready to leave today, I'll call you and wait for you to pick me up. Will that ease your super-hero conscience?"

Clark knew that her agreeing to his plan was going to be the absolute best deal he would get from her. Lois was determined and relentless, but it was one of the things he loved about her and it was one of the things that made her so good at her job; he told her that.

Lois laughingly accused him of trying to 'kiss-up' because she'd busted his chops. "You know you're just kissing up because I called you on how you and Chloë looked down on me for taking the job at The Inquisitor."

"No, I mean it," he told her earnestly. He palmed her face and bringing her closer. "It's you're never say die attitude that makes you so good at what you do, and I think that's amazing," he said, stroking his thumb along the soft curve of her cheek. "Even as it terrifies me, because you always seem to wind up in trouble, you have this uncanny ability to find the hidden truth. I think that's what makes Chloë jealous of you."

Lois's eyes widened. "Jealous? Why do you say that?"

"Because journalism has always been *her* thing," he said. "I did it for a while at The Torch, but I was never any competition. But you…"

"Me…what? Chloë works at The Daily Plant—the most respected paper in the world. Why the hell would she be jealous of me?!"

"Because you're a natural, Lois. You kind of fell into journalism and yet, you're so good…I think she feels threatened by it; like she might lose who she is, because you'll take it from her or something."

Lois snorted and crossed her arms. "Wanna know what I think?"

Clark sighed. "I'm afraid to ask. But, why do I have the feeling you're going to tell me anyways?"

"And you'd be right," she said in her no-nonsense manner. "I think taking digs at someone you love because you're intimidated is just as retarded as lying to them, because you (she air quoted) 'supposedly' want to protect them!"

"But Lois..."

"No Clark, If Chloë really feels that way—then she should just come to me and talk about it, not take pot shots and try and make me feel bad. Just like if you really want to protect me, you'd tell me the truth, so I don't go blindly into a situation without knowing all the facts. If I know what I'm dealing with-I can handle it better." She nodded her head at him. "See where I'm going with this?"

He looked away. "Sometimes you can't just tell the truth, Lois."

It was obvious he was talking about himself and his secret. Lois cupped his jaw, making him look at her. "I get it, Clark. In your case…telling the truth to everyone you meet would hurt you. I understand that and I'd sacrifice the truth for you. I'd lie through my teeth _for you_, to protect you. But I can promise you, I won't ever lie _to_ you. That's the difference." She took a deep breath and continued. "If we want this to work, we have to be honest with each other. A relationship built on lies is bound to crumble, because lies aren't about protecting the ones you love; they're about protecting yourself. And if you can't tell me the truth—then there's a problem with us and I won't go through that heartache again."

"I have told you the truth, Lois. I want you to know all of me," he told her quietly.

She smiled at him. "Pretty and smart," she teased playfully, patting him on the cheek, before she leaned up on her tip toes and kissed his lips gently. "I think I might just keep you, Smallville."

Clark's heart did a little flip-flop in his chest. He really was crazy about her. "So…no more secrets…that goes both ways, right? Meaning you won't keep secrets from me anymore, either."

Lois nodded. "Exactly, when I get something more, I'll tell you." She wrapped her arms around his neck and toyed with the tiny hairs at his nape. "And I expect the same from you. We're in this together now, right?"

Having always lived his life with secrets and half-truths—Lois's outlook was a little terrifying. However, with her, he could be himself. It was something he'd only ever had with his parents. Not even Chloë knew all his deep, innermost worries of being alone and never having someone to share his life with. Yet, Lois had picked up on that without him ever telling her. His heart thumped in his chest a surge of happiness bubbled up inside him. In Lois he had a companion; a lover to share his life with. She would keep his secrets and have his back, just like he'd have hers. It was more than he'd ever believed possible.

A huge grin broke out across his face and before she could guess his intent, he reached out and grabbed her hand, hauling her up against him. Lois gave a soft *oomph* as she collided with the solid wall of muscle that was Clark Kent.

Clark tilted her chin up with one finger and placed a tender kiss on her lips. "I love you. I promise you I won't keep any secrets. Not anymore," he told her sincerely, looking deeply into her eyes. He wanted her to see all of him—the real him, flaws and all. "Lois, I never imagined that anyone could ever accept me and everything that came along with me and my heritage. I've made a lot of mistakes; those mistakes cost me people I loved. I thought I would be always be alone, because no one has loved me and accepted me like you, except my parents…thank you for that," he said softly and kissed her again.

Lois melted in his arms. Whenever he told her he loved her, it just turned her insides to mush, but hearing him 'thanking her' for her love was almost too much and tears pooled in her eyes. It broke her heart a little to hear him say he'd really believed he was destined to be alone. If anyone deserved a lifetime of love-it was Clark.

"Smallville, you'll always have me," she said, placing her hand over his heart. "Always; I'd do anything for you."

Her words-her touch-they set him on fire. He gripped her shoulders and hauled her up to his chest as his mouth swooped down on hers, kissing her again, only deeper this time, his tongue melding with hers as he showed her in a very non-verbal way how much she meant to him.

When he finally let her go she shuddered visibly. Her eyes blinked slowly open to focus on his face hovering above her own. "Gah…you make me so crazy," she breathed, a goofy smile on her face.

Clark swept her up into his arms and Lois looped her arms around his neck, holding on tight. He leaned down and nuzzled her neck. "You make me crazy, too. Wanna see how much?" he teased.

Lois bit her lip as she glanced at the clock. He was kissing her jaw and up to her ear and she shivered. "I do have a couple of hours before I'm supposed to call my editor back…" she said, gasping when he nibbled on the fleshy part of her ear lobe.

Clark leaned back. "More than enough time to show you what you do to me…" he purred, kissing her again, harder this time, before racing her upstairs.

Clark intended to show her over and over if he had to that she was 'The One' for him and if that meant spending the day worshipping at the magnificent altar that was Lois—he'd just have to suffer through it.

When he teased her about his inner musings, she burst out laughing. "Yeah right! Suffer though it?" She glanced down at his hard on-it was practically bursting his zipper. "Of course, because I can see how much the idea disturbs you."

He chuckled. "Duty calls," he said, standing beside his bed and stripping off his clothes. He wriggled his brows at her. "Be prepared to be worshipped…It's my mission today to keep a smile on your face."

Lois lounged back on his bed. "So far you're doing a good job," she said, her gaze moving over his body as he unveiled it to her like the eye candy it was.

He dropped his jeans and boxers in one fell swoop and Lois's breath caught. He was so…magnificent. It literally took her breath away.

She simply opened her arms and Clark willingly went into them. And for the next hour, the couple spent that time christening Clark's boyhood bed in ways he'd only dreamed about, but in reality, were *far* better than any of the adolescent fantasies he'd had about her in that very bed…

****Clois****

**Okay, so I know this was kind of a set up chapter, but I wanted to give you all some great Clois moments (smut) and I also wanted to show Oliver's reaction. Tell the truth...how many of you squealed when Bruce showed up? Hehe. I love the dynamics between Bruce/Lois/Clark and even though they never did it in SV-hey this *is* fanfiction right? And let's face it, how many of you just *love* the way those two (Clark & Bruce) bicker? And Bruce is always interested in Lois—thought it'd add to the story. Okay, let me know what you think. The next part is going to be more action orientated. It'll have the Oliie-Clark-Lois confrontation with Bruce as a spectator. Should be interesting… Oh and yes, Lana is still up to no good, as is Draper, and just wait til Lex finds out Lois is investigating him. It's about to get bumpy everybody, so hang on tight! Hehe**

**Remember…reviews are chocolate morsels that my muse just gobbles up. ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

Burn

By Vikinggoddss

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters of Smallville or Superman—they are all property of WB,CW & DC Comics.

A/N: Now, I know it has been a long time without an update, but I ran into a huge brick wall on where I wanted to take this story. I want to apologize to all of you loyal readers…I usually update much-much quicker, but I have a pretty clear view on where I'm taking this now (thanks to my loyal and faithful beta and BFF Jenna) so it will be flowing smoothly again.

All of you who take time to R&R are amazing! Thank you.

Taz

*****************Clois**************

Part 12: The Thin Line Between Love and Hate.

**Smallville:**

After the nauseating 'love-fest' that was Lois and Clark, Lana drove around aimlessly for an hour or so. She'd cried and raged. Screamed at nothing in particular, until at one point she'd had to pull over, she simply couldn't focus on the road anymore, her eyes were so watery and she was so distraught.

Later, when she finally made it back to the mansion, she deftly managed to avoid Lex and the mansion staff—she didn't want anyone to see her after her visit to the Kent Farm. She was a wreck and she knew it. She made a quick beeline for the stairs and her room, keeping her sunglasses on to disguise her puffy eyes and ruined makeup. Seeing Lois and Clark together had devastated her and weakness was not something you showed in the Luthor household.

Clark had abandoned her. He'd said he'd always love her, and yet, he'd forsaken her. Why? It was a question she screamed into her pillow for hours as her imagination tortured her with the horror that was Lois and Clark together!

Now, hours later, Lana's stomach was still in knots and her eyes ached from all the hours of crying she'd done both in her car and lying here on her bed. She hated the idea of *her* Clark with Lois. Her torturous mind kept imagining them naked, entwined…kissing…and…touching. It was so awful, her stomach roiled and suddenly Lana leapt from her bed and rushed into her en-suite bathroom. She barely made it to the toilet before she was throwing up the empty contents of her stomach. Afterwards, she splashed some cool water on her face and patted her face dry with one of the fancy monogrammed _LL_ hand-towels beside her sink. She met her reflection in the mirror, and frowned pensively at the beautiful, but blotchy face staring back at her.

She looked desperate and maybe she was.

Lana couldn't understand why Clark didn't love her anymore. He'd told her (so many times) he would always love her. And yet, now it appeared he didn't. She couldn't come to grips with that. She refused to believe he'd forsaken her. Lois must have somehow preyed upon his pain and used it to get him into a physical relationship. It had to be the sex. She and Clark's love had never been based on that—it had been spiritual. They didn't need to join physically to make their love real. Clark had to be confused because of the sex Lois was offering. He was still a guy after all—even if he wasn't exactly normal. Lana was sure once she got him away from Lois, Clark would love her again, just like he always had. She just needed to make the next spell more personal…

With that thought in mind, Lana was suddenly infused with determination. She raced out of the bathroom and headed right for her closet and her secure room. Once inside, she hurried over to a shelf and grabbed several photo albums down. She brought them over to her table and quickly began to flip through them. She wanted to stop and reminisce over the memories of Clark the pictures inspired, but she was looking for a specific page. When she finally found it in the second book, she paused and began to smile. There trapped in a small plastic wrap was a lock of Clark's hair. He'd actually given it to her himself last year, when she'd been possessed by Isobel for the second time, and since he'd given her more than she needed, Lana had stowed away what was left in her photo album as a keepsake.

After she'd retrieved Clark's hair, she got Isobel's spell book down and looked for another spell to perform. She smiled when she found the incantation to 'Make a Lover Return to You'. It was simple, and Clark's hair would make the spell stronger, but unfortunately, the spell had to be cast on a full moon and that wouldn't be until Friday and that wasn't for two long days…

Lana sighed. It wasn't the immediate solution she wanted and just the thought of Clark spending two more nights with Lois made her sick to her stomach again, however…she wanted this one to work, so she'd wait.

She'd be patient this time to ensure success. Clark was worth it.

Lana smiled softly as she began to gather up the other ingredients she'd need to perform the ritual…

******Clois******

**Later that day: Kent Farm**

Lois was on the phone with her editor when Oliver and Bruce showed up. "I'm telling you there wasn't a story there. Florida was a huge waste of time, but if you just take a look at the story I *do* have…I can promise you, it'll make your next cover look like an afterthought in the obituaries!"

Clark hesitantly stuck his head into the bedroom, interrupting her call. "Um…Lois?"

She waved him away, her phone to her ear. "Yes sir. I'll be there tomorrow with what I have so far. Trust me, you won't be disappointed."

As soon as Lois disconnected the call, she grinned. "Well, he's not threatening to fire me anymore and I don't have to go in 'til tomorrow…so yay!" Clark didn't smile back and Lois frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Oliver's here," Clark said. "And, he's brought a friend."

Lois's eyes bulged comically for a moment, before she took a deep breath and got herself under control. "Okay. Well, we knew we'd have to have this conversation sooner or later. I was shooting for later—and without an audience, but…" She grabbed his hand and together they went to greet their guests. "Let's just get it over with."

As they headed down the stairs, Lois said, "Let's just be glad you destroyed the tape of that night."

Clark wasn't sure how to tell her he'd heard Oliver and his friend, Bruce, arguing outside. Apparently all the footage hadn't been destroyed, because Oliver knew. He not only knew, but he was (understandably) angry and hurt about it. He was also upset about Clark destroying thousands of dollars' worth of equipment to cover up something that he'd found about anyways. Bruce had been trying to talk him out of bringing it up right away, but Oliver seemed pretty adamant to get the air cleared. Since Clark had no way to prepare Lois for what awaited her, he decided to take a page out of her play book, and just go with blunt honesty.

"He knows, Lois," he said, pausing at the bottom of the stairs.

A knock sounded at the door and Lois glanced frantically from the door to Clark. "What do you mean he knows?"

Clark felt terrible and wished there was an easier, softer way to tell her, but he didn't sugar coat it. Lois hated that. "He knows we were at his house. He knows we had sex there and he knows I tried to destroy the evidence," he told her in a rush. "I don't know how he knows, but I heard him and his friend talking about it." Lois looked both ill and embarrassed. "I'm sorry to just drop it on you like that, but I just wanted you to know what we're facing right now."

"Thanks for the heads up," she muttered, and then the nerve wracking guilt flooded her all over again. "But…Oh God, Clark, what are we going to tell him?"

Clark shrugged; his face showed the same worry and guilt that Lois's did. "The truth," he replied. "What else can we say?"

"That we were hijacked by body snatchers," she quipped only half-jokingly. "Do you think he'd by that?"

Her comment made his lips twitch in a half-hearted smile. "I wish," he said on a sigh.

Realizing this was going to be a 10 on the 'Richter' scale of awkward meetings, Lois grabbed Clark by the arm, stopping him from going to the door. "Clark," she said quickly. "You know I love you, but I'm just thinking we might not want to advertise that we're together now. It might rub salt in a still open wound, if you know what I mean? And I think we've both hurt Ollie enough, don't you think?"

Clark nodded. It was times like this that he really loved her. She didn't need to make a presentation of their relationship or have him prove anything to her. She also felt no need to show Oliver up at how she'd moved on. She was simply Lois being Lois, trying to get through a difficult situation in the most practical manner possible.

"It'll be okay," he told her kissing the side of her cheek.

Lois sighed. "Sure wish I had your optimism, Smallville." Another knock sounded and she pushed him towards the door, while composing herself. "Okay, you better answer that before they think we're hiding."

He went to the door and opened it. "Oliver, hey…I…um…wasn't expecting you till later."

Oliver stood on the porch, sunglasses on, still suffering from the hangover from hell. He didn't look particularly happy to be there. "Yeah well, you can blame this guy," he said, his thumb flipping towards Bruce. "He's the one that made me get up and come here." Oliver hesitated for a second while Clark still blocked their entry with his massive frame. "Can we come in? Or do you want to have this meeting on your porch?"

"Oh, uh…yeah, sorry," Clark said sheepishly, stepping aside so that Oliver and Bruce could come in.

Lois, who was somewhat hiding in the kitchen, bit her lip as Ollie came in. She hadn't seen him since their breakup. Oliver took off his shades and their eyes met. Lois could see the pain in his deep brown eyes and it hurt to know she'd put that look there. She glanced away, unable to face him just yet, but then her gaze was captured by the extremely good looking man who followed Oliver inside. Lois's jaw dropped. It was Bruce Wayne! Introductions were made, and of course Lois didn't let the awkwardness of the situation stop her from questioning Bruce when her reporter's antennae went up as to why he was hanging out with The Green Arrow and Clark.

"So, care to share why the billionaire playboy prince of Gotham is doing in Smallville?" she quipped, always on the hunt for another story.

Bruce was taken aback for a moment at her direct approach, but Oliver had warned him how Lois was, so he was quick to recover. "Ah, straight to the point…I can see why they call you tenacious, Ms. Lane, but Oliver was remiss in telling me how beautiful you are," Bruce said, taking her hand and bringing it to his lips in an old world style of chivalry. "I've never had the pleasure, although I *have* heard a lot about you."

The way he'd said that made it clear not all of it was good and Lois glanced at Ollie's angry face and snorted. "Yeah, I can only imagine."

Bruce smiled smoothly. "Actually, Oliver says you're a great reporter and will stop at nothing to uncover the truth." He held her hand a moment longer than was prudent. "Traits I find admirable."

Lois chuckled huskily as pulled her hand from his. "Really?" She glanced from Bruce to Oliver. "Funny you should say that, because Ollie didn't really find it 'admirable' when I was dating him and I happen to know you're notoriously shy about giving interviews. So, why would either of you find 'my traits' (she air quoted) admirable now?"

Bruce gave a quiet chuckle. "Oliver also said you were brutally honest. I can see he didn't exaggerate."

Lois glanced at Oliver. "Boy, Ollie's just a regular Chatty-Cathy with you isn't he? Funny, I dated him for quite a while and never found him to be quite so talkative."

Clark would never again doubt Lois's skills at turning a conversation around. They'd opened the door uncomfortable at how this meeting would go, and now it was Oliver against the ropes. He was amazed and truthfully a little nervous. Would he ever be able to win an argument with her?!

The blonde billionaire squirmed and looked away from her direct gaze. "It wasn't like that, Lois."

Bruce stepped up at the same time. "I think you're misunderstanding, Ms. Lane. And, you're right, I am usually extremely hesitant about giving interviews, but that's because I've found most reporters write what they want to hear, rather than what I say. But, I have a feeling you would be different." He took her hand again, making Lois shift nervously as he rubbed his thumb along her palm. "You can interview me anytime…Lois." He flashed a brilliant smile and slid his thumb along her hand again. "You don't mind if I call you Lois do you?"

"Actually…" Lois said, pulled her hand back, "I don't think…"

"I don't think you came out here today to get interviewed by my girlfriend," Clark announced, cutting Lois off (to the shock of everyone in the room) and taking hold of the hand she'd just freed by lacing their fingers together. "So what's up?" he asked, focusing on Bruce Wayne, choosing to ignore Lois's wide eyed, stunned gaze and Oliver's angry eyed glare.

Bruce Wayne chuckled huskily, recognizing the signs of jealousy when he saw it. "Well, I thought I was talking to…" He glanced at Oliver and then back to Clark, "I guess *your* girlfriend about an interview."

Clark could almost *feel* the heat shooting from Lois's eyes as she tried to pull her hand from his, but he refused to let her go. He wasn't just staking his claim to her, he was worried for her and he wanted Oliver on board (and not too angry) to protect her. "Well, that's great, but Lois has something bigger to worry about than interviewing you," he said, forging ahead despite Lois's angry gaze signaling him to zip it. "She has a stalker," he said to Oliver, knowing the other man would be just as worried as he was.

Lois's eyes shot up to Clark and she scowled at him fiercely. "Okay Smallville! What part of 'we already agreed we could handle this situation' didn't you get?!"

"Lois, what is he talking about?" Oliver asked, gratefully getting Clark off the hook for a moment.

Lois immediately tried to put out the fire Clark had just started. "It's nothing," she replied. Oliver snorted and Lois curled her lip derogatorily at him. "Don't you dare scoff at me, Ollie! I think I know when I'm in danger," she told her ex-boyfriend. She turned her glare to Clark. "And I'm not. This guy is just some meteor freak with a fetish. Definitely nothing worthy of the front page. And, were not even sure if he's a bad guy or not—are we Clark?"

Her expression clearly demanded he agree, but Clark wasn't having it. "Lois wants to make it less than it is," he said, dodging the elbow she aimed for his ribs. "This guy-Daniel Draper…might have been a war hero in Iraq, but she isn't mentioning how he followed her to Florida-got a room at the Motel she was staying at and sent her some really creepy text messages. She's also leaving out how he tried to shoot me and teleport away with her when I was in her camp with her yesterday. And she really doesn't want to tell you that when we searched his room, he had like a hundred pictures of her taped up on his wall…He's been following her for months." Both Oliver and Bruce now wore equal looks of concern as Clark went on, "I think that makes him pretty dangerous. What do you think?"

Oliver and Bruce immediately agreed and said they'd help protect her.

"Look, I can take care of myself. How many times do I have to say it?" Lois exclaimed.

Clark, Oliver and (even) Bruce looked at her like she was crazy and it was clear they all saw Daniel Draper as a threat.

"Lois, you need to take this seriously," Clark told her.

Lois huffed out a huge breath, blowing her bangs out of her eyes. "Great!" she complained under her breath, "Just what I needed…three bodyguards."

"Lois...you need to listen here."

But, she ignored him. Instead, she flounced into the kitchen, opened the fridge and grabbed a beer. On her way back, she shot Clark a glare, that was so fiery, if she had his powers, he'd be on fire! "I need some alcohol and some air," she announced, brushing past him and almost daring him to try and stop her. She paused at the side door, her hand on the knob,"Is that okay, or do you want to send an armed escort with me?"

Clark sighed. She was furious. She was practically vibrating with it and he hated it, but he'd suffer through it if it meant keeping her safe. "Lois…"

She held up a hand, warding off whatever he was about to say. "Save it, Smallville! I told you I didn't want to make a big deal out of this…" she snapped before spinning on her heel and stomping outside, making sure to let the door slam in her wake.

Oliver chuckled softly. "I had almost forgotten what a handful she can be."

Bruce nodded. "More than a handful. Are you sure you're up to handling a woman like that…?"

The meaning was clear. If Clark ever wanted to let Lois go, Bruce Wayne was ready and willing to give her a try.

Clark bristled, but then he remembered the hours upon hours in bed he had spent with Lois and a small smile played about his lips as he said, "I think I can handle Lois…she's mad now, but she'll forgive me later."

There was a silent and somewhat awkward pause in the conversation, before Clark stepped in again.

"Okay, so about Draper. He can tele-port. He's really fast. He can appear and disappear quicker than I can and the only way I've ever seen to stop teleporting is by enclosing them in lead. So…any ideas on how we can get this guy to teleport to a place we can surround in lead?"

Oliver nodded. "I have an idea, but it's a little risky."

Clark's eyes drilled him hard. "As long as it doesn't involve using Lois as bait…I'm all ears."

****Clois****

**Metropolis:**

Meanwhile, back inside the Bullpen of The Daily Planet, Chloe switched off her computer, ready to leave for the day. It was still early, but she had a lead on Lois's stalker and was eager to follow through with it. She gathered her purse and the files regarding Daniel Draper.

Chloe had spent the better part of her day at the Planet researching him and the guy just seemed to become even more of an enigma. He had numerous Letters of Commendation in his military files. Everything from above and beyond the call of duty to outright hero-ness! But then she'd read his Psych Evaluations, and they told another story. Each and every doctor Draper had seen had made mention of his paranoid delusions, his obsessive fixation on the Luthors. Add to that, every one of his doctors' believed Daniel Draper suffered from Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder and you had a recipe for disaster.

Chloe was worried. On one hand—he was a war hero who just wanted justice for his father's death. On the other, he was a psychopathic stalker that had somehow fixated his obsession on Lois. She'd hacked into his social media sites and in each one he listed himself as 'in a relationship' with Lois. He had two separate life insurance policies—both of them naming Lois as the beneficiary and everyone she talked to at his work said he had a girlfriend named Lois. It was bizarre—almost like the man had created a world inside his head where he and Lois were a couple and that's what really scared Chloe. Desperate people were always unpredictable. *But* desperate people *in love* were always far worse!

Chloe had dug up another address on Draper, besides his Metropolis apartment. It was in Smallville; just a few blocks from The Talon, actually. Chloe wanted to head over there and do some investigating. This guy was definitely 'Wall of Weird' material-except she wasn't sure if he was hero or villain, yet. She knew Lois wanted to be sure before they ruined his life beyond repair.

After gathering up all of her things, Chloe stepped outside the Planet's building and headed across the street to where her car was parked. She was still lost in her own thoughts, when suddenly a poof of green smoke clouded her vision for a moment. Chloe coughed slightly, waving a hand in front of her face to clear the air. When she was able to focus again, Draper was standing right in front of her.

Chloe gasped, stumbling back a step. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello Chloe," he said; his smile creepy and his eyes flashing green like the meteor rock he was infected with.

"Look," she said. "Lois wanted me to look into your case. We can tell your story…your Dad's story," Chloe said. "You don't have to go down the wrong road, Danny. We can help you."

His eyes were glazed and glowing fluorescent green. His skin tone even had a green cast to it. "No one can help me," he said slowly. "Just like no one can help you right now…"

"Oh no," Chloe breathed, clutching her files to her chest as she turned to run away. However, he was too fast, catching her easily. Chloe had a moment of light headedness and then…just-like-that…Daniel Draper and Chloe Sullivan disappeared off the streets of Metropolis in a brief flash of green, without anyone around them being the wiser…

****Clois****

**Kent Farm:**

Once they'd put a plan in motion to catch Draper, Oliver took advantage of Lois ignoring Clark to speak with her alone. He spotted her on the side of the house, her hands upon the railing looking off into the horizon. He came up next to her and rested his forearms on the white railing next to her, sighing softly as he turned to look up at her.

"Remember when I told you to feel free to use of my place whenever you were in the city?" He smiled, but it didn't meet his eyes. "You know…I didn't really expect the invitation to include Clark."

Lois's stomach cramped, but she wouldn't lie to him. She sighed and turned her gaze to the ex-she'd thought she loved. "Look Ollie, I'm sorry it happened at your house. We weren't ourselves-we were under the influence, if you know what I mean…" she admitted.

"Then maybe you don't really love him, Lo. Why don't we give it another shot?" He grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles hard. "I've missed you. So, so much!"

Lois gently, but firmly pulled her hand away. "I said I felt guilty about _where_ it had happened, Ollie, but I can't tell you I'm sorry it happened period, because I'm not. I want to be with Clark, but I *am*sorry you got hurt."

There was a long drawn out silence while Oliver stared at her and Lois felt his pain. "This isn't a good idea...I better go back inside," she said and turned to leave.

But before she could, Oliver took her arm and pulled her around to face him. "Just tell me one thing… Why? You had to know I'd see it. Why did you make me see that, Lo?!"

Lois didn't have a good excuse, so she simply told him the truth. "Oliver, Clark and I were infected with this drug called Red Kryptonite. It made us…do…things…" she said, swallowing thickly, uncomfortable talking about it Oliver.

"But why my place?"

"I don't know!" she cried. "Listen, it shouldn't have happened like that. Can't I just say I'm sorry? You know I would never intentionally hurt you like that," she added, placing a hand on his jaw. "I care about you, Oliver. You know I do, and I always will, but..."

He placed his hand on top of hers and closed his eyes, savoring her touch—even if it was just for a fleeting moment. "But, it's Clark you're in love with," he supplied dejectedly.

"Yeah," she confessed softly. "I do. I love him."

"So…when I asked you if there was something between you and Clark—did you know then you were lying, or was this a new revelation in the last couple weeks?"

"And you call me a pit-bull with a bone?!" she said, shaking her head. Lois pulled her hand from his. "Oliver, I want you to listen to me. I'm sorry about what I did. I am. But you have no right to give me attitude about being with Clark. You're the one who ran out on our relationship. Not me."

"I told you I still cared..."

"Yeah, you did, but that was all you admitted..." Lois said, crossing her arms and cocking a brow, "maybe if you'd never asked Clark to play Green Arrow…? Then I never would have realized how attracted I was to him."

Oliver's eyes widened and Lois nodded, smirking. "Oh yeah, I know about that. Clark finally came clean."

"Well…good for him! I'm glad Clark has finally decided it was time to start sharing!" He chuckled dryly, but then his smile faded and he looked angrier than ever. "Funny thing about Clark…He doesn't like it when someone does that about his secrets." He shrugged. "Go figure."

Lois merely chuckled huskily. "I already know about Clark, Ollie. So, that train isn't even going to leave the station. He didn't mean to air your dirty laundry." She shrugged. "It happened when we were high on Red K. But trust me, he dropped the whole basket of dirty little secrets on me about himself the next morning. You had your chance to do the same, but you chose to keep me in the dark. Don't blame Clark for that. That's all on you, Oliver."

"I wanted to tell you…"

"But, you didn't," Lois said. "I told you…the night you set up my 'fake' rescue' that your secret was safe with me, and it still is, but...I'm sorry. Things are different now. Please understand. Don't push this and just be happy for us."

He was quiet for a long moment, staring out at the sky and Lois cupped his jaw in her hand, making him look at her. "Ollie, we love you. You're our friend. We never wanted to hurt you," she said softly. "You know that, right?"

"Yeah. I do." He blinked, wiping a stray tear from his eye while Lois pretended she hadn't noticed. "Well," he said to her, nodding, "at least you're finally admitting you're feelings for each other. I guess I should be proud that I called it right away."

Lois nudged him with her shoulder. "I guess you were. Lois and Clark…who knew?" she quipped, smirking.

Oliver couldn't stay angry at her. In his heart he knew neither her, nor Clark, had intended to cause him any pain. "I did. I've always wanted you to be happy, Lois. I'm just sorry it wasn't with me."

Lois linked her arm with his. "So…are we okay?"

Oliver nodded. "Yeah, we are."

"Are you and Clark okay?"

"Not yet," he replied honestly, but sighed and squeezed her arm in comfort. "But, we will be, Lo. I promise."

Suddenly there was a loud crash from inside the house and Lois and Oliver froze.

"What the hell…?" Lois gasped when another even louder sound of glass breaking was heard from inside.

"Shit!" Oliver cursed, "I knew I shouldn't have left those two alone!"

Oliver and Lois took off for the front door of the Kent house, reaching it together, just as Bruce Wayne went sailing through it, obliterating the screen door and flying past them, to land with a thud in the front yard.

*****Clois*****

**Okay guys…this is just a quick chapter to get us all rolling again. Jenna already has 2 more chapters that she is getting done for me. Thank you again for all your support. Please feed the muse-she'd been on strike lately! Hehe. :)**

**Taz**


End file.
